


imagine a world like that

by yournabi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Heavy Angst, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournabi/pseuds/yournabi
Summary: Irene kills her husband. Seulgi gets assigned to solve the case of a wealthy business man's death.or, that rich ceo! Irene and detective! Seulgi au





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my favorite graves for being my "co-detective"

 

 

A black Maserati Ghibli pulls up in front of the front door. A chauffeur steps out, followed by a woman and then a man in formal wear, escorted out and lead to the grand foyer of the mansion. Irene’s eyes drift to the way the man waits for the woman by the front door and offers his hand courteously before they walk inside. _What a lovely couple_.

The scene plays at just the perfect timing.

The door makes a loud slam and rattles the whole room, but Irene doubts the people outside will hear. Everyone is too busy latching onto each other and showing their wealth off to notice the hosts have left the party.

“WHAT WAS THAT, IRENE!?” Jinho’s voice pierces through the calming silence in the office room. His eyes are glaring red as he walks closer. “DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!”

Irene turns around and smiles faintly. “Of course I do. How could I ever not?”

Jinho was always a man of action. And Irene doesn’t flinch when he punches the wall beside her head. “AND WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK LIKE THAT?! HUH!?”

His face is awfully too close, and Irene is sandwiched between the mahogany office desk and her husband’s muscular body.

She couldn’t give any proper reaction though. She was too tired to, because it was _always_ strenuous faking a smile at every obnoxiously rich man her husband boasts his wealth off to.

_His hair is turning grey now._ Irene thinks in the middle of everything. _Too early for a 34-year-old to—_

_SMACK!_

Her eyes widen. It takes a few seconds before the sting arrives and her right cheek suddenly feels too hot and painful. The slap was as loud as a clap. It had an open-handed smack and it left a red welt behind.

Just below Irene’s eye is a small cut where the wedding ring had caught her. She looks up at her husband, a good one head taller than her, clutching her cheek, eyes watering involuntarily.

“DON’T YOU EVER THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!” Jinho’s voice is too loud, laced with venom as his eyes pierce holes onto Irene’s face. “OR I’LL KILL YOU!”

She thinks at that last statement, knowing all too well her husband was capable of such a thing. She if, after all, married to a monster.

“You’re nothing to me, okay, Irene?” Jinho taunts with his index finger, prodding Irene’s shoulder.

_You don’t have to remind me._ Irene knows all too well the dreadful mess she’s gotten herself into: Marrying a monster for the sake of her family’s name, putting up with his spitefulness, and pretending to be a happy, perfect family in front of everyone.

“That stunt you did there?” Jinho continues to prod. “You think those idiots would hear your subtle call for help?”

The last jab is too strong, and Irene shoves Jinho’s hand away. The miniscule attempt at fighting back causes her husband to mockingly scoff, “What a bitch.” He hisses before lunging at Irene and hitting her with the back of his hand.

The action sends Irene’s petite and frail form spiraling to the ground. Jinho, with his short temper and anger issues, moves to tower over Irene, but before he gets to her, she reaches for the bottom left drawer of the desk and pulls out the cold 1849 pocket revolver.

When Jinho is two arms a distance away from her, Irene makes sure the revolver only barks once at the stomping form of the monster she calls her husband.

The gunshot doesn’t echo much due to the close proximity, but it’s enough to resonate inside the confines of the room, and enough to send her husband staggering and falling, clutching his chest.

_Bullseye._

It doesn’t take a second before blood gushes out of the gaping hole on the custom-made black tuxedo.

Irene recovers with trembling hands, watching as her husband bids her farewell with his eyes opened and mouth hanging ajar, curses waiting to be shouted never said out.

She grabs on to the desk and wills herself to stand up.

_I’ve put up with you for seven years._ Irene fixes the misplaced strand of her hair behind her hair. She fixes the crease on her customized gown. _I’ve wasted years of life because of you._

She grabs her purse and hides the revolver inside, zipping the Chanel handbag close. She wipes the trail of blood from the scrape on her cheek caused by her husband’s slap. Her other cheek is bruising but no one has to see that.

 With one last intake, Irene keeps her head up and walks out of the room.

_You never deserved me._

 

***

 

Kang Seulgi wakes up to a loud thud.

She rouses from her short-lived nap on top of all the paperwork on her desk, and is greeted by the sight of Park Sooyoung and her shit-eating grin.

“Guess _what_?”

The older woman groans and _tries_ to go back to her nap (after a gruesome 18 hours of no sleep), but Sooyoung drops a stack of papers on her desk, and Seulgi _knows_ the younger detective won’t let her go back to her much-awaited nap without a fight.

“What’s this?”

Sooyoung smiles wickedly and prompts. “Just read.”

Seulgi complies and read’s the paper’s headline in bold.

 

> **PARK JINHO, CEO OF PARK INTERNATIONAL GROUP, FOUND DEAD!**
> 
> _Last Saturday at 8:03 in the evening, a housemaid found the dead body of Park International Group CEO Park Jinho. Operatives are still looking into the case and have still yet to confirm the cause of the departed CEO’s death._
> 
> _Company and Park Family Representative Attorney Jung Kyungwan is requesting the consideration of the community by letting the family grieve in private and silence._
> 
> _Furthermore details will be announced to the public by the police department._

 

Seulgi looks up at her co-detective with a frown. “What’s this?”

Sooyoung walks around the cube partition and sits on Seulgi’s desk. “That”, she points at the new file on Seulgi’s desk. “Is your new case.”

“ _My_ new case _?”_

“Yep”, Sooyoung nods nonchalantly. “Chief wanted me to do it, but I still have an open case on my hands so I offered you instead.”

Seulgi blinks, dumbfounded.

“You better get yourself cleaned up, unnie”, Sooyoung finally stands up and pats Seulgi’s shoulder. “Your first witness will arrive here in like, ten minutes.”

 

***

 

Seulgi plays with her desk chair in her cube. She reads the documents regarding her _new_ case, all the while waiting for the witness to arrive.

It didn’t look easy, that’s for sure.

Judging from the police findings at the crime scene, the CEO was shot on his chest, hitting a vein and causing instant death. No one was near the crime scene at the projected time of the shooting because there was some kind of party hosted by the CEO himself, and everybody was there. Nobody even heard a gunshot come off. The house, as much as it was a lavish mansion with expensive furniture and state-of-the-art gizmos, didn’t have a CCTV anywhere near the office.

The police didn’t have any clue on who could have been the potential killer of the CEO. They don’t even know whether to rule the crime a murder or homicide.

Seulgi, with every ounce of her tired being, knows all too well she won’t be getting her well-deserved sleep anytime soon.

A knock on the panel of her cube makes Seulgi stand up. Yeri, her junior, stands a foot away with a folder in her hold. “She’s here, unnie.”

“Send her in”, Seulgi tucks the documents back in its folder. “I’ll just go grab myself some coffee.”

Yeri leaves with a nod and Seulgi heads for the makeshift coffee and drinks room of the office. After making herself a cup of _very dark_ coffee, she saunters to the questioning room.

There were two separate rooms in that section. Just like the movies, there was a room for the officers to watch in, and the room where the witness was interrogated in. Seulgi heads straight for the interrogation room.

She knocks on the door twice before turning the knob and pushing it open with one hand, the other grasping her steaming cup of coffee.

“Hello there. I’m Detective Kang—…”

“Seulgi?”

***

It’s important to know that long before Kang Seulgi became a good, sleep-deprived, workaholic detective, she was once a light-hearted college student, with a simple perspective in life, and an amazingly beautiful girlfriend.

But of course, life wasn’t just about the handy dandy, carefree, _I-don’t-need-anyone-I-just-need-you_ things. And Seulgi learned the hard way that being genuinely happy with her girlfriend wasn’t going to be a constant thing. It wasn’t going to be a _forever_ thing.

Seulgi grows to learn more about life the hard way, even after a painful heartbreak from the love of life nine years ago. She once thought that heartbreak would be the worst lesson she had to learn from.

_This_ is, undoubtedly, the worst one yet.

“Good afternoon, Miss Bae”, Seulgi professionally greets and bows. She takes a seat on the chair across the long table and places the folder in front of her. “I’m Detective Kang, in-charge of your husband’s case.”

The awkward atmosphere is too much for Seulgi, but she bears with it for the sake of her professionality.

“Thank you for cooperating with us in conducting this interrogation. As you can see, we have no other choice but to look into each possible suspect for we couldn’t find any trace of the killer”, Seulgi starts. “I promise you this won’t take long if you just go with what I say.”

Irene, sitting down elegantly across Seulgi, nods silently. 

“So”, the detective opens the folder and reads the information out loud ( _out of protocol_ ). “You’re name is Bae Irene, thirty-one years old, and you’re here as the wife of the late Park Jinho. The crime happened almost a week ago, and you were present at the event, of course.”

Seulgi, for the most part of her job, knows all too well that women tend to be more emotionally-affected by these kinds of events, so she handles interrogations with them more undemanding than with men.

She doesn’t proceed to the _big question_ right away.

“May I ask where are you staying? Your house in Pyeongchang-dong is under the supervision of the department, right?”

Irene nods and answers, “I stay in Seongbuk-dong now. I have an apartment there.”

Seulgi, for a moment, only stares at Irene. Because after seven years, this is the first time again that she has heard the woman’s voice.

_It wasn’t cold and dull before_ , that’s for sure.

“Don’t you mean you and your late husband’s apartment?”

 “No.” Irene shakes her head. With little emphasis and more nonchalance, she replies, “I don’t rely on my husband’s money to financially supply my wants and needs.”

Seulgi noncommittedly hums and makes sure to write down on her notepad:

  1. _Irene = still rich ceo_
  2. _Marriage isn’t good_
  3. _Investigate on #2_



She looks back up at Irene, who only watches her scribble on her cartoon notepad with a small smile.

“Can you describe to me what your husband was like?” The question comes out almost too automatically, and Seulgi regrets coming off abrasive.

Irene, though, doesn’t look any fazed. “What he was like?” There’s a short pause. “As a man? Or as a husband?”

The question imposes a lot of meanings, and Seulgi knows Irene wants to tell her something. (It’s in the eyes. It’s _always_ in the way Irene looks at her) but she shrugs it off.

“As a husband.”

Irene thinks for a short while, for a word that could possibly compensate for the torment she went through for the past seven years.

“He wasn’t the best.”

She glances at the mirror behind Seulgi and realizes shortly that they’re not alone.

 “But then again”, Irene adds immediately. “There’s no such thing as a perfect marriage, right?”

Seulgi listens.

“For most of the time, he was away doing business-related things. And when we were together, I’d be with him every time I can, when he needs me to. That’s how our marriage went by.”

“For _seven_ years?”

Irene nods.

Seulgi fights back the urge to exhale deeply at that because _wow_ , _that is one boring marriage_ then. She makes sure to circle #2 in her notepad.

At the back of her mind, Seulgi smirks. It’s good to know that she wasn’t the only one who suffered after their breakup.

“The party”, the detective highlights. “What was it for?”

“Every year, Jinho’s company celebrates and holds year-end formal gatherings. It was always hosted by my husband, of course.”

“At your house?”

Irene silently nods.

“When was the last time you were with your husband at the party?”

Irene fights the urge to frown at the memory lingering at the back of her mind. She smiles faintly. “He introduced me to one of his business partners at the main ballroom.”

“May I ask who?”

“Choi Minho and his wife, Yoona.”

The name doesn’t ring a bell but Seulgi makes sure to put the two on her list. She shifts on her seat and asks her final question for the meeting.

“Lastly, between the times 7:30 and 8pm, where were you?”

Irene looks at Seulgi in the eye. “In my room.”

The answer garners more questions from Seulgi, but she fights the urge and pushes her chair back instead, standing up and offering a hand to Irene. She plays it cool when the woman shakes her hand, “That’s it for today. I’ll be seeing you more from now on, Ms. Bae. I hope you don’t mind.”

Irene doesn’t want to pull back but it’s Seulgi who does so first. She simply smiles back instead. “We might also request your presence from time to time.”

“It’s okay. I’ll have my schedule cleared whenever.”

Seulgi ushers Irene out of the interrogation room. After a few final words, the older woman heads out with her security guards and personal assistant.

Finally finished, the detective plops down on her desk chair with a huff, shutting her eyes close.

Sooyoung, just in time, roundabouts the cube and grins. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She leans on Seulgi’s desk. “Irene looks pretty, no? For a thirty-one-year-old, she looks like she’s younger than me.”

“That’s because you look old.”

“Oh shut up, Yerim.” Sooyoung rolls her tongue out at their youngest detective, Kim Yerim, who’s joining in on the little gathering at Seulgi’s cube.

“Anyway, you seemed so stiff there. What’s the matter? Too awestruck with Irene’s beauty?”

“Not so”, Seulgi opens her eyes and frowns at the two younger detectives. “Remember Joohyun?”

Yerim nods albeit with a confused scowl. “Joohyun? The legendary first love _and_ College Sweetheart of Kang Seulgi?”

Seulgi scoffs at the nickname but nods nonetheless. “Yeah. Her.”

“What about her?”

“Bae Joohyun is Irene Bae.”

Sooyoung’s mouth falls open. “WHAT?!”


	2. The Way to an Alibi

The meeting leaves a want—a _need_ —for more, and Seulgi spends two days lingering on the case, finding out the perfect move that can suffice both her _profession’s_ need of actually solving the case and her _personal_ need of finding more about what has happened to the Joohyun that is Bae Irene now.

It’s after two days of rain, thirteen cups of coffee, and thirty-six hours of case reviews when Seulgi finds herself in her sedan, shifting her glance in between the black ink of Sooyoung’s chicken scratch handwriting and the identical number on the white 10-feet tall iron gate.

A tap on her window snaps the stunned detective out of her reverie. She rolls down her window and greets the security man with a kind smile.

“May I ask for identification, ma’am?”

Seulgi presents her identification card. “Detective Kang Seulgi, Sir.”

The security man inspects the plastic card before conceding, nodding to the other man in the guardhouse. The latter runs over to the other side of the white iron gate and pulls it open.

Seulgi thanks the heavens above her windows are tinted because her jaw literally drops at the sight of the driveway and the literal palatial estate that waits by the end.

_Irene lives here?_

Seulgi drives her sedan slowly, partially because of the slippery asphalt road and mostly because she just has to take _everything_ in slowly, one at a time.

Beautiful Tipu trees line the driveway that leads to the awaiting manicured bonsais and flowers standing at the center of the circular parkway.

It’s good to note that, while the house— _mansion—_ is beautiful, the presence of the authorities has definitely affected its maintenance. Fallen leaves are scattered all over the grass area and asphalt road, trees are bare and, the whole place definitely looks like the perfect setting for a horror movie.

The _mansion_ , though, is a whole different horror and beauty.

It takes Seulgi a minute to compose herself after stepping out of her sedan. She simply stands outside of the front doorway, craning her neck up to look at the front view of the whole _palace_.

The Park Mansion is a well-known place along the row of mansions in Pyeongchang-dong district. It was once a place for esteemed gatherings of elegance and wealth; however, when it was Park Jinho’s turn to inherit and live in the mansion, he only used the place for his unnecessary notorious parties. After the murder, the mansion only got more infamous.

The house, from afar, stands tall with its monochromatic Tudor-style architecture brought on by old family wealth from generations of Parks’ that lived in the mansion. A spire is mounted on the topmost roof of the estate, screaming dominance and wealth acquired from old money.

“Hello?” A soft voice speaks, and Seulgi feels her heart hammer out of her chest.

Seulgi turns to the direction where an older woman stands. Face as pale as snow but hair as dark as a crow’s feathers, the woman gives Seulgi a wary feeling surging inside of her.

“Hello”, the detective still bows though and greets with politeness. “I’m Detective Kang Seulgi from the department. I’m here to go over the house?”

“I’m Ye Jinri, the Parks’ head maid.” The woman— _Jinri—_ takes small steps towards Seulgi. “It’s nice meeting a new face around here, detective.” She smiles faintly, and Seulgi smiles back.

She grabs something from the pocket of her baggy pants and pulls out a set of keys. “I keep the keys to the mansion in case the authorities need to check the place.”

Jinri walks past Seulgi and begins unlocking the Tudor-styled two-panel wooden front doors. “After all, it _is_ still private property.”

She pushes the doors open and walks inside, turning to Seulgi with a tired smile, “As well as all the other investigators, shall I give you a little tour, detective?”

 

***

 

Seulgi tries to take down notes on her little cartoon notepad, but she tends to forget for most of the tour because everything in the house is outright alluring and expensively mysterious, looking like your basic old era horror movie.

Jinri leads her first to the grand foyer, and Seulgi kind of returns to her childhood years when all she’s ever wanted was to live like _this_ , like how Irene’s been living, like a Princess in a beautiful and grand castle.

(And then she remembers someone was murdered here and kind of takes everything back)

At the first step inside, through the two-panel wooden front doors, Seulgi is greeted by a massive 4-by-7-meter formal portrait of the Park family hung on the center of the wall, a big cloth hanging on its side.

It’s overwhelming, really, standing there with generations of Parks looking at Seulgi. She feels her throat dry up.

“Those are three generations of Parks”, Jinri must have read Seulgi’s mind, standing beside her and just looking at the glaring portrait.

Seulgi scans the picture and finds the matriarch and the patriarch of the Park family seated and at the center. Around them are most probably other relatives, two of which, standing by the right side, are Park Jinho and Bae Irene.

Seulgi must have been too preoccupied by the glaring picture not to notice that Jinri has left her side already, waiting by the hall, “You must think it is nice living with such a family, but in my opinion, I think they lived a life of misery here.”

The detective frowns in silence and Jinri simply continues, “This house has been a witness to generations of Parks and also generations of heartbreaks and people constantly leaving.”

Seulgi looks at the faces on the picture, all formal and serious, and kind of believes in what Jinri is saying.

“Jinho’s grandparents only have two sons, his father and his uncle Seungho”, the latter points to two middle-aged men standing on each side of Jinho’s grandparents. “But Jinho is the only grandchild. His uncle and aunt died from a car accident.”

Jinri proceeds to tell tales about the Park family and Seulgi feels her heart break from the stories of how Jinho’s grandmother fell mentally ill and how his grandfather passed away, to how his parents both pressured and molded him into being the sole heir to their conglomerate empire, to being the _perfect son_.

“But I felt the saddest for Irene-ssi, Jinho’s wife. Poor kid never knew she was getting herself into such a big, dysfunctional mess…”

Seulgi shifts her attention to Irene in the picture, face dull and serious, all glammed from head to toe to suit the wealthy lifestyle of the family she was basically forced in to.

The detective would have asked more about the interesting family, but then she sees Jinho beside Irene, and remembers her purpose for the visit.

She clears her throat. “I wanted to ask about Jinho and Irene, if you don’t mind.”

Jinri faintly smiles and nods. She starts walking to a dim, carpeted hallway with Seulgi following behind. “Ask away, detective.”

The two walk side by side down the hallway and into what looks like the living room of the mansion, with a celestial diamond chandelier hanging from above and a stone fireplace adjacent to a velvet furniture set.

“You said that generations of Parks lived here, right?”

Jinri nods silently.

“But why did Miss Bae buy another house for herself?” Seulgi follows as they walk into the joint kitchen. “May I ask about the marriage between Miss Bae and Park Jinho?”

They go up the spiral staircase (Seulgi will never understand _why_ there was a staircase in the dining room) and Jinri answers, “Irene was never treated like a member of the family, but she tried.”

“And at first, the marriage was okay. Jinho did his part as her husband and made sure she felt comfortable living with such a big family. But along the way, they gradually lost it. The love, I mean. Or whatever it was that kept them together.”

Jinri leads Seulgi to a narrow hallway of doors, and they go inside the last door. It’s a big room with two separate beds. “This was their room.”

Seulgi doesn’t know what she feels at the sight of two separate beds, only confirming her suspicions that there was a big strain in Irene and Jinho’s marriage. The reason? She is _determined_ to know.

“May I ask if you ever heard or saw any instance that might’ve been the reason for their loss of affection for each other?”

“Oh, dear, there was never any affection between them”, Jinri chuckles with ridicule. “They only did what they had to do to keep their marriage perfect from the outside.”

“But you said, at one point, their marriage was okay. What happened? What caused their ‘ _okay_ ’ to end?” Seulgi air-quotes.

Jinri lets Seulgi freely roam around the master’s bedroom. In between the two beds is a nightstand with a table lamp, a picture of Jinho with his grandparents, and Irene when she graduated from university.

“It was an arranged marriage. I don’t know for what reason did Jinho accept it, knowing all too well how that boy enjoys his elite bachelor life, but Irene married him to salvage what was left of her family’s dying wealth.”

Seulgi moves on to the framed pictures of Irene and listens carefully as Jinri continues.

“I was just a nanny back then, but every time we would go to our quarters and rest, our night talks would always be about the young couple. At one point, they made me believe in love.”

Seulgi stops in her steps and feels her heart weigh down at the mention of _love_. She tries to ignore the lingering pain inside of her. (Keyword: _tries_ )

“They were really considerate of each other despite their lack of affection. They weren’t a couple who’d hug or kiss each other goodbye. Irene didn’t even know how to cook proper food.” Jinri smiles faintly at the distant memory. “But they were there for each other, through thick and thin.”

“Then, what happened? What caused their--…”

“A year after their marriage, Irene was rushed to the hospital.” Jinri sighs and stands in front of the framed picture of Irene and Jinho on their wedding day seven years ago.  “She lost their child.”

 

***

 

Seulgi listens to the ringing on her phone, fingers tapping impatiently on her steering wheel.

“Hello, unnie! What’s up?” Sooyoung finally answers.

“I need you to dig something up for me.”

Sooyoung chuckles, “What? You want me to dig up a dead body?”

“Would you be willing to?”

“What? No!” There’s a brief pause and Sooyoung finally feels the tension all the way from the office. “Unnie, what’s wrong? What do you want me to do?”

Seulgi sighs, moving one hand up to massage her temples. “I’m sorry. I just…this case is _stressing_ me out.”

“You haven’t had any decent sleep for the last five days, unnie”, Sooyoung says out of concern and Seulgi feels even more guilty for snapping out at the young detective. “What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to talk to a Dr. Noh in the Obstetrics department at SNUH. Tell her it’s about Bae Irene.”

“…what?”

“Just do this, okay, Sooyoung?”  Seulgi fights the groan trying to claw up to her throat. She does _not_ want to repeat it again. “I’ll go now. I’m stuck traffic but I’m on my way back.”

“Okay, unnie. Goodb-..”

Seulgi hangs up before Sooyoung could even finish.

 

***

 

It’s around an hour after the call when Seulgi finally arrives back in the office with a throbbing headache. The weather changes in an instant, from the sunny morning she’s had to the windy afternoon she’s having, just like how she feels.

The office is hardly occupied; most of the employees are out especially with that new case the chief has been rambling about. It leaves the division quiet, with only the typing sounds of keyboards and the beeping of the coffee machine echoing throughout the place.

Seulgi doesn’t walk over to her cube and instead goes to the meeting room where Sooyoung has texted her to meet at.

She knocks at the door and pushes it open. Sooyoung is sitting on one of the desk chairs with Yeri, looking at the whiteboard with yarns and pins all over the one picture of Park Jinho they got from his Wikipedia page taped at the center. Folders are neatly arranged on the meeting table and Seulgi makes a mental note to thank the chief for giving her Sooyoung and Yeri.

“Unnie--…”

“Do you have the papers I asked for, Sooyoung-ah?” Seulgi interrupts before Sooyoung could even finish.

The younger detective solemnly nods, concern plastered all over her face at the sight of her senior. She grabs the folder on the table and hands it to Seulgi.

“Thank you”, the latter utters before grabbing the folder. “I’ll head back home, if you don’t mind? I just feel really awful right now and--…”

“Yes, yes, unnie, it’s fine with us”, Yerim answers without a second to pass by. Seulgi faintly gratefully smiles at that. “We’ll be a call away, unnie. And we’ll make sure to call you as well if anything happens.”

Seulgi nods and turns her back, ready to go home for a well-deserved sleep ever since getting the Park Jinho case.


	3. Practical Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwan, the best friend that we all need

Seulgi taps the passcode on the keypad of her intercom, eliciting the opening beep from the door and pushing it open with her tired limbs.

 “Good! You’re back! I was about to file a Missing Person report to the police!”

Seulgi fights back the urge to groan and smile at the same time, at the familiar voice of the girl in an apron holding a spatula, greeting her with an obvious displeased frown.

The detective laughs a little, forgetting how she doesn’t live alone—“Or you could’ve asked one of your dad’s men to find me” –And how she has a conglomerate heiress as a best friend and sort-of roommate.

“Ha. Ha. Really funny, Seulgi.” Seungwan sarcastically snarls. “I honestly thought you’d never come home! I got a notice a few days ago at the office, about your unsettled electricity and water bills! Not to mention, you keep on forgetting to pay the rental as well!”

Seulgi _honestly_ doesn’t want to talk about her negligence at the moment (because the throbbing headache is really irking her) but knowing Seungwan, her best friend in the whole wide world, this conversation will never end until resolved.

So, the detective plops down on her leather sofa in the living after placing the folder on the coffee table, head latent on top of the backrest, readying herself for Seungwan’s motherly nagging.

“You also weren’t answering any of my calls and messages, or even any of my attempts of communication with you—…”

“You mean, sending one of your bodyguards to wake up the whole building at seven in the morning?”

“That’s because I thought you were dead!”

Seulgi suddenly feels bad for making fun of such an important matter to her best friend. Seungwan’s eyes are filled with concern, brows furrowed and almost looking like she’s in the verge of tears. That’s when Seulgi realizes there’s so much more behind her best friend’s overwhelming worry.

“I…I’m sorry, Seungwannie.”

Seungwan sighs and looks away for a second, wiping her threatening tears away. She puts down her spatula on the coffee table and takes a seat beside her best friend.

“Just don’t ever do that again, okay?”

Seulgi nods quietly, letting her Seungwan tuck away unwanted strands of her hair behind her ear. She leans in to the feeling of soft, warm palms, and kind of relishes in the home only Seungwan’s presence provides.

“I’ll never be able to live with myself if I you ever get hurt, Seulgi.”

There’s always been that unspoken special romantically platonic atmosphere between the two of them, and believe Seulgi when she says _they tried_. They _really_ did.

Back in college, a year after her awful breakup with Irene, when Seungwan was just there for her and never left her side, Seulgi thought that _maybe_ everybody else was right. That _maybe_ Seungwan was the one for her after all this time. It didn’t work out, though. And after four months of an attempted relationship, the two mutually decided they’re better off as best friends.

The memory of their almost-relationship was left in the past, at the back of their minds, and Seulgi lived on to become the detective that she is today, and Seungwan continued being her best friend in the whole wide world.

“It’s a good thing Sooyoung called me a few days ago and informed me you took that Park case and that you were just busy with it”, Seungwan mutters, letting Seulgi rest her head on her shoulder. “I was _this_ close to asking dad’s security team to find you.” She places her index and thumb together but not _really_ together.

Seulgi laughs at that. “ _Really_?”

Seungwan shakes her head. “Not really, but you get my point.” She ruffles Seulgi’s hair playfully. “You know how I get overprotective when it comes to you.”

“I do.” There’s a short, slightly meaningful pause. “And I kind of sometimes wish that you weren’t like that.”

Seulgi notices the way Seungwan tenses and looks crestfallen, and it makes her heart shatter into pieces. But Seulgi knows she _has_ to do this, one way or another.

“I love you, Seungwan, but you have to stop feeling like you’re indebted to me.”

There’s a plead somewhere there, and Seulgi tries her best to maintain eye contact even as she sees the hurt in her best friend’s eyes.

“What happened before was a long time ago, Seungwan. And I did what I had to do to save both of us.”

(Once upon a time, long before Son Seungwan became the _chaebol_ that she is now, she was Seulgi’s partner in crime; until an accident happened and Seungwan’s parents forced her into quitting the detective world, leaving Seulgi behind. When her best friend _almost_ died trying to save her, Seungwan knew she would forever be indebted to Kang Seulgi)

Seungwan looks down and Seulgi sees a tear drop. When her best friend looks up, there’s a frail smile tugging the corners of her lips.

“I understand”, She nods, sniffing, “It’s just that…” She looks for the right words to say. “This case of yours…it’s _dangerous._ ”

Seulgi scoffs. “You know, my whole job is ‘ _dangerous’_ itself.” She air quotes.

“I know that. What I meant was you’re getting yourself involved with rich people crimes, Seulgi. Not… _ordinary_ people crimes.”

Seulgi frowns at that, unable to distinguish the difference between the two. _They’re both inhumane acts, aren’t they? What’s there to differentiate?_ “What do you mean?”

There’s a look on Seungwan’s face that seems wary, as if she’s working around a ticking bomb and one wrong move will send her to her death. ( _Nice analogy, Seulgi. Very realistic_.)

“A crime is a crime, I know that. But”, the _former_ detective chooses her words carefully, “These people, they’re…dirty—nastier. They’re messy, and they do worse crimes because they’re _capable_ , because they _can_.”

“What are you talking about—…”

“Seulgi, this isn’t a _normal_ case, okay? I know you understand that. What I’m trying to say is you’re not just dealing with Park Jinho’s killer here. You’re about to navigate around a very messy world. One that involves rich people who hire others to do their filthy deeds for them, one that involves a lot of attention and a lot of people not cooperating because _this_ can affect their reputations.”

Seulgi stares at the concern on her best friend’s eyes and doesn’t hesitate to engulf Seungwan in a tight embrace that knocks the air out of her lungs.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Detective Son”, she smiles and remembers: Seungwan was always the better one between them.

Seungwan smiles endearingly at the moniker, remembering the tales of before. “You have me, okay?”

Seulgi understands what her best friend wants to imply. It was never in her principle to use people, but lo and behold her best friend, who willingly offers her wealth and connections as some sort of weapon (because being Son Seungwan is just as strong as a weapon itself) just to protect Seulgi, at all cost.

“I’ll never forget my strongest weapon”, Seulgi replies jokingly.

“I’m your _only_ weapon, dummy.”

“ _You are not!_ ”

“Yes, I am.” Seungwan ends the conversation at that (and frankly, Seulgi doesn’t have any plan on arguing anymore because Seungwan is most of the time—if not _always_ —right)

There’s a moment of silence between the two before Seungwan carefully pushes Seulgi’s head off her shoulder and stands up from the sofa.

“My motherly worries aside, I cooked you some ginseng soup because I thought--…”, the slightly younger one is interrupted by the sight of the folder beside her spatula on the coffee table. “What’s this?”

Seungwan grabs the folder but doesn’t open it, waiting for her best friend’s answer.

“I actually brought that here for you to help me with…”

Seungwan looks at Seulgi with a _can I open it_ face, and the latter knowingly nods. But Seungwan doesn’t open the folder, and instead, leaves it down on the coffee table again and tells Seulgi she’ll prepare the soup first and return to read the content with the detective later on.

That’s what they do together when Seungwan returns from the kitchen, a tray in hand.

Seulgi sits with her legs crossed on the sofa, slurping Seungwan’s delicious ginseng soup feeling almighty and better, watching as her best friend scans the content of the folder, and waiting for her reaction.

It’s around fifteen minutes into the soup when Seungwan finally lowers the folder from her hold, leaving it idly on her lap. Her eyes are staring off into nothingness and the air is heavy and tense.

Seulgi doesn’t say anything for the sake of Seungwan’s realizations, leaving herself drowning in the silence. When it _finally_ becomes unbearable, Seungwan thankfully talks first.

“Are you telling me that this Irene is Joohyun? And that Joohyun can actually be the killer?”

“ _Potential_ , Wan.” Seulgi emphasizes. “If those are true, then she actually has a motive to kill.”

“So it’s a murder?”

Seulgi shrugs and then sighs in restlessness, “That’s why I need your help, Wannie.”

Seungwan frowns confused at first and then eyes her best friend skeptically later on. “What do you want me to do?”

“Seunghee unnie is a surgeon there, right?”

Seungwan warily nods, thinking of her older sister who works as a surgeon at the Seoul National University Hospital. “Yeah?”

It takes a full minute of a staredown before she realizes what her best friend is trying to insinuate. Her eyes widen and a gasp leaves her lips, “Don’t tell me you--…”

“ _Yes_ ”, Seulgi nods and grabs both of Seungwan’s hands, squeezing them pleadingly. “I just need a connection. I can’t go in the hospital and ask for an appointment. That would definitely attract unwanted attention. I need a faster way to get to the doctor. And besides, I don’t—I _can’t_ rely on what that woman simply told me. That won’t be enough to show to the prosecu--…”

“ _That woman_ ”, Seungwan interjects with a snarl. “Exactly who is ‘ _that woman_ ’?”

Seulgi pulls her hands away and starts snapping her fingers, looking for the name at the tip of her tongue “Her name was Yejin…Yejin something…I can’t remember exactly what but she said she was the head maid of the mansion.”

 _“A head maid? A mansion?”_ Seungwan’s eyes are bulging out of their sockets, mouth agape at the mention. “Are we still talking about the _same_ Bae Joohyun here? As in Kang Seulgi’s _Bae Joohyun?_ ”

“Yes, Son Seungwan. As in, _Kang Seulgi’s Bae Joohyun_ ,” Seulgi deadpans.

“Okay, hold on”, Seungwan backtracks and eyes her best friend warily. “I’ll message unnie _after_ you tell me just what did you find out from that _‘mansion_ ’ of Joohyun unnie’s? I’m…concerned.”

Seulgi snickers. “Will you be willing to drop your ‘Son Seungwan _the chaebol_ ’ image and be my old partner-in-crime Detective Son right now?”

Seungwan laughs at that and jabs her best friend on the arm playfully. The latter feigns an exaggerated painful howl but joins her best friend in a fit of laughter.

 “Ya! When was I ever _not_ your partner in crime, huh!??” Seungwan tackles her taller best friend with tickles.

The two end up laughing all throughout the day even as Seulgi recalls her memories from visiting the Park Mansion.

(“Are you _serious_?” Seungwan gasps at her best friend’s stories of Joohyun’s tudor-style, staircase-in-the-kitchen mansion.

Seulgi nods, laughing. “But don’t worry”, she waves her hand off. “Your family’s castle is still bigger.”

“Ya!”)

 

***

 

It’s around six in the evening, after four bottles of soju (three for Seulgi and one for Seungwan), when the two best friends find themselves in a mellower situation, seated on the rug of Seulgi’s living room, just relaxing like old times.

“Are you okay, though?” Seungwan asks with softness lacing in her tone as she looks at her best friend clumsily reaching for the emptied bottle of soju across the table.

“A-about the…” Seulgi hiccups. “T-the case?”

Seungwan giggles endearingly and easily reaches for the bottle, making a show of turning it upside down to show her drunken best friend its emptiness. The latter sulks and pouts adorably.

The more sober one between the two places the bottle on the table, out of hazard. “No”, she returns to her position, chin resting on her knuckles as she looks fondly at Seulgi, “About seeing Joohyun unnie again.”

Seulgi drunkenly smiles at the words of her best friend, dodging it off. “What are you talking about, Wanna?” She brings her hand to Seungwan’s cheek and pinches it, coddling as she speaks, “I’m not seeing Joohyun.”

Seungwan sighs at the drunkenness and makes a mental note not to let her best friend sneak in alcohol again in the refrigerator.

She removes Seulgi’s hand away from her stinging cheek and places it gently on Seulgi’s lap. “I’m not saying you’re getting back together. I’m just asking if you’re _really_ okay with seeing Joohyun _unnie_ again, after all these years. After what she put you through.”

Seulgi frowns, red cheeks puffing and lids slowly drifting to a closw. “Well”, she hiccups. “I don’t think I’m--..” she hiccups again, “—exactly okay with _that_ ,” she hitches, “but I gotta keep it” a pause, “professional—…” she hiccups, “—you know?”

Seungwan chuckles and pinches Seulgi’s cheeks in return. “Aigoo”, she babies, and Seulgi only laughs adorably.

“I believe in karma, and although I don’t wish it upon anyone, maybe this is unnie’s….” She sighs dejectedly; remembering the dark memory of Seulgi’s endless crying and self-torture after Joohyun left her nine years ago.

“But despite that”, Seungwan inches closer and lets the drowsy Seulgi rest her head on her shoulder. “I hope you don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement, okay, Seul? Give them a fair trial.”

Seulgi drunkenly slurs something akin to “okay”, but it’s the nod that gives Seungwan reassurance.

“And I also hope”, the latter whispers, fingers running through Seulgi’s soft messy locks. “That you give Joohyun unnie the benefit of the doubt. Look into her case more…” there’s soft snoring from her shoulder, and Seungwan sighs. “Before assuming that it’s murder, and that she’s the culprit.”

Seungwan feels the weight of Seulgi’s head on her shoulder, and it makes her do the same albeit resting hers over Seulgi’s head instead.

“I hope you remember what eomma said to us before:” She whispers, before she lets her own eyes drift into slumber, “You won’t ever know the ending if you only read chapter one.”


	4. Etiquette for Wealthy Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I help you?” the stewardess is a middle-aged woman with a nice, soft voice.
> 
> Sooyoung flashes her trademark smile ™ and asks for a Suzy Bae. “I’m Park Sooyoung from the Central District Police Station.”

 

Kang Seulgi wakes up to three things: the sun filtering through her apartment’s thin curtains and poking the back of her eyes, a note from Seungwan attached on her forehead, and her phone ringing from the fourth incoming call from Sooyoung.

Seulgi answers the call first, but not without practically slamming her head on the sofa because she realizes it’s 9:34 in the morning, she’s _late_ , and Kang Seulgi is _never_ late— _was never_ now, she supposes with a groan.

“Hello?”

“Unnie!” Sooyoung’s voice is louder than a pterodactyl’s screech, Seulgi thinks as she pulls her phone away from her ears. (She still hears Sooyoung _perfectly_ despite the eight-inch distance) “You have to get up now!”

Seulgi shuts her eyes close, massaging her temples in a futile attempt to lull the god awful headache.  “What’s going on?” Her voice is guttural at its best, throat dry and itchy.

“Yeri managed to get the names of those who attended the party the night Park Jinho died. We were able to call some of them and ask them if we could have a few words regarding the night”, Sooyoung explains hurriedly. “And we’ll be meeting our first possible witness in an hour, unnie!”

It’s safe to say that Seulgi madly dashes to her bathroom to _at least_ brush her teeth and wash her face. At the first glance, she remembers that there’s a note stuck on her forehead. Seulgi, with a heavy groan, takes the note off and reads it.

**_Left early for an emergency meeting at the office :(  Love you!_ **

**_Your Dearest, Wannie_ **

***

Sooyoung waits outside of the office building with two cups of steaming coffee in hand, clad in an ostentatious Burberry trench coat and red-bottom Louboutin stilettos, the cold wintery breeze blowing her soft-curled strands along the wind like a perfect movie scene.

Seulgi snickers and rolls her windows down. “Psst!”

Sooyoung looks for the sound’s direction and frowns when she sees her senior in her sedan.

“You’re late, unnie.” She deadpans, opening the passenger’s seat door and hopping in. “The witness is probably growing impatient by now.”

Seulgi chuckles, “I apologize. Woke up late, you see.” Sooyoung frowns at the sight of her unnie’s rather _too_ casual choice of clothing.

“Anyways”, the younger detective sighs in helplessness. “Let’s go?”

***

Simple houses adorned both sides of the sloping curve of the street. Ranging from modern apartments to bricked townhouses, this part of Cheongdam-dong was known for its modesty in contrast to the wealth that the city had always been known for.

Until the GPS finally tells Seulgi and Sooyoung they’ve arrived at their destination which is, in fact, not so subtle and not so modest. In truth, it’s most probably the biggest and flashiest “house” along the street.

“I don’t think I can go down and meet the witness”, Seulgi scratches her head sheepishly (she didn’t even wash her hair), craning her neck to look at the white building standing in front of them from her window.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and unlocks the door, stepping out and flaunting her Burberry trench coat and Louboutins almost immediately. “No shit, unnie. You look like a fashion eyesore, no offense.”

“None taken, Sooyoung.” Seulgi eyes the younger detective sardonically. “Hit me up with the Intel you’ve got on the witness”, she averts her attention back to the obnoxiously wealthy-looking building.

“They’re a loaded couple, Lee Junho is a business man and his wife is a supermodel-slash-socialite, Suzy Bae.”

Seulgi hums, “And they were both at the party?”

“The husband is a family friend and has some kind of partnership with one of Park Jinho’s companies”, Sooyoung answers with a nod. “They were among those who _actually_ had some sort of relationship with the Parks’.”

Seulgi passively nods and lets Sooyoung go along with the promise of coming back with new information, bidding the younger detective goodbye and turning off her engine as she waits inside her sedan.

She watches as the Sooyoung stands by the front door, holding her hand up to _almost_ ring the doorbell, before getting interrupted by the opening of the automatic garage doors beside her, a black Lamborghini Urus driving out.

Seulgi watches from where she’s parked with an interested frown, the other end of her lips tugged in a smirk. The car and its driver faced her direction.

_No matter how rich, these people just don’t tint their windows, do they?_

Seulgi sees a man, livid and outraged from the way his face contorts, who soon speeds away the moment his Lamborghini steps on the asphalt road.

She averts her glances in between Sooyoung who stands by the front door, rattled by the speeding car, and soon, the sight of a woman in the garage watching said car fade away as it speeds down the street.

The woman looks young, wealth oozing from her posture and the way she carries her apparently-casual getup—a white long-sleeved Diane Von Furstenberg laced dress and strapped sandals—with her luscious ash brown hair in soft waves, cascading down narrow shoulders.

What Seulgi puts her focus and interest on is the woman’s face, and how she exudes a touch of elegance and mystery, as if a ticking bomb hidden in a bouquet of roses, sweet and intoxicating on the outside but dangerous on the inside.

Seulgi snaps out of her reverie; the automatic garage doors are closing down. Sooyoung finally rings the doorbell. And the woman fades out of Seulgi’s sight.

***

Sooyoung stands by the front door and waits, looking into the intricacy of the mahogany piece embossed with horizontal lines, the typical contemporary and minimal door design.

The doorbell’s chiming is heard from the outside, echoing, and Sooyoung feels her heart race at the thrill of imagining how big the house must be inside for the doorbell to echo as much, and how well-off their witness must be to afford such luxury.

Sooyoung brings her hand up to ring the bell again, but the lock from behind the door clicks, and the door slowly opens to reveal a stewardess in her black and white uniform, a small, faint smile tugging at her lips.

“May I help you?” the stewardess is a middle-aged woman with a nice, soft voice.

Sooyoung flashes her trademark smile ™ and asks for a Suzy Bae. “I’m Park Sooyoung from the Central District Police Station.”

The stewardess nods and leaves the door slightly open whilst tending to her superior. Sooyoung, out of respect and politeness, waits outside for the stewardess to let her in.

She takes a peek from the little space in between the ajar door and its frame, and gets a prevue of posh dark marble and granite interior.

Sooyoung doesn’t get to take a closer look because the stewardess returns just in time and opens the door wider. “Miss Bae is waiting. Please follow me.”

The younger detective quietly follows behind while looking around the gloomy interior of the house that exudes a saga of the owners’ thrilling enigma.

The interior is generally dark, with its black-painted walls and black-with-splashes-of-tiny-gold marble flooring, the ceiling being the only white-painted part of the house. The main hallway leads to the L-staircase, with two view-through doorframes on opposite sides, one leading to the dining room and the other to the living room.

Sooyoung is lead to the latter, but they pass through the living room and its black leather furniture set and Sotheby chandelier. Instead, they stop in front of a dark mahogany two-panel door with a crystal doorknob and the stewardess knocks twice.

A faint voice is heard from the inside, and although Sooyoung can’t make exactly what the person said, the stewardess must have gotten it for her to open the doors and reveal the contrast of what the whole house’s gloomy interior has showed.

It’s a medium-sized sunroom with black painted walls, but is now covered with insulated floor-to-ceiling windows all over, _finally_ letting some brightness in the house (or room, rather).

There’s a vintage fireplace at the center of the sunroom adjacent with the doors, two cream-colored upholstered sofas opposite each other, and a wooden coffee table in between. In addition to the coziness of the room, there were also white-painted bookshelves in one whole wall corner.

Had Sooyoung turn to a different path in her life—say, become a housewife perhaps—this would _definitely ­_ be her sanctuary and kind of room.

But she’s a detective now, so.

There’s a woman in the room, perhaps the owner of the voice. Her profile faced Sooyoung, with strands of ash brown hair covering her face as she looks down at something. She sits poised and straight as a rod on the upholstered sofa, one expensive ceramic teacup in hand.

“Miss Bae?” Sooyoung utters with her voice soft yet with buff.

Said Miss Bae finally looks up at Sooyoung and _goddamn is she a goddess?_

Sooyoung knows it’s disrespectful to gawk at strangers, but this woman’s beauty is like magnet to metal, it’s _attracts_. The woman stood up and _holy shit_. _Definitely a supermodel…_

Miss Bae is around the same height as Sooyoung but four inches taller because of her black strapped heels. Her luscious wavy ash brown hair cascades down narrow shoulders clad in a white Furstenberg long-sleeved dress. And the woman exudes textbook wealthy wife at every inch of her body.

Sooyoung snaps out of her fangirling (and slightly envious) thoughts and offers her hand. “I’m Detective Park Sooyoung. Thank you for cooperating with us.”

Miss Bae takes her hand and shakes it. (Sooyoung makes a mental note to ask the woman what hand cream she uses _goddamn her hand is as soft as a baby’s butt_ )

“It’s a pleasure to help. Have a seat?” Suzy smiles and retracts her hand.

Sooyoung takes a seat on the opposite upholstered sofa.

“Coffee, tea, or hot choco?”

“Tea will do.”

Suzy turns to the stewardess standing by the door. (Sooyoung momentarily remembers they weren’t alone) “Another chamomile please.” The stewardess nods and walks away, closing the door as she leaves.

The moment the two are alone in the confined silence of the sunroom, Suzy turns to Sooyoung and speaks first, “I apologize for the grand show my husband has put up”, she takes a sip from her cup of tea. “I didn’t inform him beforehand that we were going to meet with a detective for Jinho oppa’s case.”

Sooyoung frowns in confusion, but then remembers the speeding car driving out of Suzy’s garage.

The moment the door closes with a soft thud, the stewardess leaving Suzy and Sooyoung alone together, the detective finally commences with her questions.

“Miss Bae, can I ask what is it that you and your husband do?” 

Suzy doesn’t hesitate as she answers, “My husband is a CEO of a Public Relations company in Gangnam. I normally stay at home but from time to time, I do photoshoots for old brands I’m in contract with.”

Behind Suzy, Sooyoung notices a whitewashed wooden drawer near the window. On it is an antique stone and copper angled desk lamp, and beside the lamp are white embossed frames with pictures of Miss Bae and her husband, Lee Junho.

Two significant pictures get her attention.

One is a framed photo of Suzy Bae in a red dress. It’s a photoshoot for Ceci Magazine as said on the label by the lower right.

_What a power couple—a Public Relations CEO and his supermodel wife._

The other, the one that stands out the most, is a dark black embossed frame with a picture of what Sooyoung sees as a group of women in expensive-looking clothes. She makes a mental note to store the picture at the back of her mind for future purposes.

“How long have you two been married?”  Sooyoung goes back to questioning.

Suzy pauses for a few seconds to count in her head the years that have went by. She holds her hand. “Four years.”

(It’s important to know, while Irene is 31 years old, Suzy Bae is three years her junior. And Lee Junho, from the information she got, is four years older than his wife. Suzy was 24 and Junho was 28 when they were married.

Sooyoung knows her math.)

“About the Parks”, Sooyoung tests her waters. “How did you meet them?”

“My husband and Jinho oppa are business partners. He manages the public relations for many of Jinho oppa’s businesses. I met him along the way, when I attended a few of my husband’s meetings. When the two got close, apparently, it was kind of essential for me to meet Irene as well.”

“ _Essential?”_

Suzy nods, taking a short sip from her cup of tea. Sooyoung knows it’s rude to stare, but she can’t take her eyes off the way the wealthy woman presses her lips on the rim of the teacup, leaving a mark of her red lipstick on the porcelain.

“It’s a business world, Detective Park. It’s always a game of connections,” Suzy smiles faintly, placing her teacup on the table. “While our husbands compete against each other, we become their status symbols to flaunt, another one of their trophies to collect.”

Sooyoung frowns at the logic, at the insolent context behind people in the sexist business industry.

Women become the status symbols of their husbands, molded to become the _perfect_ submissive wives and flaunted like toys because it’s always all about how they are viewed by other men as sexual objects that reflect not _their_ wealth or standing but their husband’s.

“Are you saying that your relationship with Ms. Bae and her husband is purely out of wanting some kind of connection? Like some sort of competition?”

That _finally_ gets the woman deterred, and Sooyoung watches as Suzy takes her time to find the right words to articulate her answer. Sooyoung finds it funny, how this job _always_ seemed so easy yet so incommodious.

“You can say we’re friends.” Suzy is walking on eggshells, cautious and careful of the words that fall out of her lips, knowing all too well that these could be used against her.

“You and the Parks?”

Suzy nods.

“But?”

Brows are furrowed on the woman’s face. Sooyoung mirrors the expression. Suzy’s one brow tugs up, as if challenging something— _someone_. It lasts for a few tense seconds—their stare down—until Suzy admits defeat.

“But, nothing.” She successfully dodges Sooyoung. “Irene and I are friends because we have to be. Honor Society and all that…” Suzy shrugs.

There’s a pause, a second’s worth of confusion. “Honor Society?”

Suzy nods. “It’s the organization where I met the couple.”

***

The so-called “researcher” of Seulgi’s team (also known as Kim Yerim) never fail to amaze the senior detective. Somehow, in a very multifarious society, she _always_ manages to get the needed information.

Seulgi scans the content of Sooyoung’s documents about the witnesses, specifically the married couple they are currently dealing with.

She finds out the simpler details about the witnesses, such as Suzy Bae’s background information (age: 28, date and place of birth: October 24, Gwangju, South Korea; occupation: model, socialite) as well as her husband’s (age: 32, date and place of birth: January 25, Goyang, South Korea; occupation: chief of operations at the LJ & Associates Inc.). More information is included below, such as the couple’s other notable assets and public records.

In the middle of assessing the documents presented to her, Seulgi’s focus is put to a halt at the blaring of her phone from an incoming call.

Seulgi grabs the device and answers the call without taking her eyes off the paper she’s reading.

“Hello?”

There is faint talking on the other line, but a more dominant voice speaks up, “Yeah, Seul? It’s Seungwan.”

Seulgi’s eyes widen. She drops the papers on her lap and focuses on the call. “Seungwan? Did Seunghee unnie talk to you yet?”

“She did. I’m with her now, actually. We’re at the hospital”, Seungwan answers, explaining the sudden beeping sound coming from the background.

Seulgi feels her heart hammer out of her chest. “What did she say? Can we meet Dr. Noh?”

“She said two things”, Seungwan pauses and Seulgi can her best friend’s older sister faintly talking on the other line. “One, she asked what kind of detective were you to not present her a court order for medical inquiries on a confidential patient…” Seulgi’s eyes widened at the realization but Seungwan doesn’t let her talk. “And two, she said to meet here at twelve noon.”

“ _Twelve noon?!_ ” Seulgi checks her watch. It’s 11:30 in the morning. The drive to the hospital in Jongno-gu from where Seulgi’s at is twenty-two minutes _without_ traffic.

“How can I do that? I’m in Cheongdam-dong, Seungwan. It’d take more than twenty minutes!”

Seungwan shrugs, as if her best friend could see. “Better leave now then, love”, she endearingly says. “Unnie’s break ends at one o’clock.”

Seulgi tries her best not to utter any curses because _how the hell will I do this?!_ She sighs, scratching her head in frustration. “Okay, fine. I’m on my way now. See you.” She hangs up after Seungwan’s goodbye and “Drive safe!”


	5. A Long Overdue Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Seulgi kind of wonders how this intervention never happened when it was long overdue. Not once in the past days since the detective got assigned to the case did she meet up with her investigative team for a convention regarding their situation.

The moment Seulgi arrives at the hospital, she heads to the lobby of the hospital’s main building.

It’s three minutes past twelve o’clock and she is waddling across the elegant yet congested lobby. Seulgi hops in the first elevator to open and blends with the crowd of doctors and nurses.

Upon arriving the second floor of the hospital where the doctors’ café is located, Seulgi make her way to said destination and cranes her head up to look around in search for the Son sisters.

It doesn’t take much because Son Seunghee was a tall one despite Seungwan being a small fluffy ball of sunshine. She sees the two and hurries over.

“I’m sorry I’m late!”

“It’s about time you’re here”, Seungwan playfully rolls her eyes at her best friend who mirrors the same reaction.

Seunghee stands up to wrap her arms around her non-biological younger sister. “We’ve met again, Seulgi-ya.” The older woman’s eyes morphs into crescents and her cheeks rise up, and Seulgi realizes then why exactly was Seunghee unnie her favorite unnie. (She wasn’t _just_ a smartie, she was also _really_ pretty)

The detective though fails to notice the other woman in the table, standing behind Seungwan and a head taller than the latter, clad in a red dress and a doctor’s coat draping over broad shoulders and ash brown shoulder-length hair.

“Seul, this is Dr. Noh Jiyeon”, Seunghee stands back and introduces the lovely lady who offers a hand to the detective.

Seulgi bows politely. “Hello, I’m Detective Kang Seulgi. Thank you for allowing us to meet.”

Dr. Noh chuckles at that and retracts her hand. “It’s no problem. I can only do so little to help.”

“You three can talk more here. I asked for this place to be a little reserved”, Seunghee butts in, turning to Seulgi. “I, on the other hand, have to go. I still have a surgery to attend to. Let’s catch up later, okay, Seul?”

Seulgi nods and watches as Seungwan’s older sister walks away after a wave of goodbye and a peck on her cheek.

The remaining three women take a seat on one of the more secluded tables of the lounge, one located at the corner of the room, allowing a closer view of the city from the floor-to-ceiling glass windows.

“I’m here to ask a few things concerning Miss Bae Joohyun. I believe she was a patient of yours back then.” Seulgi starts, not wasting any more time.

“She was”, Dr. Noh nods. “I was one of her doctors way back, around five years ago?”

“’Doctors’?” Seulgi questions, brows furrowed. Seungwan sits beside her, watching and listening intently. If any, Seulgi just _knows_ a silent Seungwan means a Seungwan that is invested and focused.

“She has a team of doctors, much like any other rich person, because she can afford it.”

Seulgi hums and nods, proceeding to her next question. “And Miss Bae, how was she like as a patient?”

“If you’re asking about our working relationship together, we were hardly associates.” Dr. Noh hides a disappointed scoff. “Ms. Bae barely attended our appointments. A year after I started working with her, she cut us off, dispersed the team, and set us up with other people who could afford our working fees, out of discreet gratitude, I hope.”

“About you”, Seungwan suddenly speaks up, garnering the surprised attention of Dr. Noh (who must have not expected the heiress to intervene) and Seulgi, who simply anticipates her best friend’s question. “How long have you been working in your profession?”

Dr. Noh remains silent for a few seconds, counting in her mind. “I began my medical career in 2013, so, about six years now.”

_Six years?_

“And how long have you been working for Seoul National?”

“Around five years? Miss Bae was one of my first patients.”

 _Bingo_. The detective doesn’t waste any more of her time. This meeting is officially over and done with.

Seulgi stands up and offers her hand. “Thank you for letting us meet again, Dr. Noh, and for cooperating despite the short notice.”

Dr. Noh stands up, confusion written all over her face. She warily takes the hand but soon softens her hold and shakes it. “It was a pleasure, Detective. Please let me know if I can do any help with the case.”

“Will do, Doctor.” Seulgi nods with a smile.

Seungwan offers her hand silently and the two shake it out. Dr. Noh soon walks away, leaving the best friend duo in their little world.

The two take a seat again, in stillness, letting the muffled voices of conversation fill their ears. Seulgi takes a short glance at her best friend, wondering what in the world is going on in her smarty-ass best friend’s mind.

Their silence is cut short the moment Seungwan speaks up, “I think I have an idea what’s going on.”

Nobody really told them of this, but Seulgi—in the case of having Seungwan as her best friend—didn’t need to be told that she and the younger heiress were basically made for each other, always thinking of the same thing at the perfect time.

She always liked to believe that great minds think alike.

***

Sooyoung frowns because it’s all too much—the context behind the “Honor Society”. _Rich people_ , she scoffs. _I’ll never understand…_

“The Honor Society is a confidential organization”, Suzy explains. “To join it, there are certain criteria you have to be able to meet.”

“And those are?”

“For starters, you have to be able to accumulate a total of 100,000,000 won worth of donations.”

Sooyoung takes down her notes.

“The more money you donate, the higher position in the rankings you get.” Suzy continues.  “Park Jinho was in the top ten. My husband is rank twelve. If you get into the top five, you’re automatically in the Honor Society council.”

“And what does that get you, being in the council and all?”

“Tangibly? Nothing.”

Sooyoung’s disappointed frown makes Suzy smile a little, because, of course, people would expect to _at least_ get something from donating at most a hundred million won, right?

“Then what do you get from donating all that money?” Sooyoung asks in genuine bewilderment. “A sense of relief knowing that you’ve at least contributed to the country’s people through your wealth?”

“They get praises from people, those who strive for the Honor Society council or any involvement with it. It feeds their egos, boosts their images up. They want to look like gods.”

Sooyoung ponders on the information she’s managed to acquire from the woman. She tries to connect the dots in her mind, but in order to do that, she needed her clues to be complete.

The Detective proceeds to swerve the conversation to a new overdue topic, one that can answer her collected speculations.

“About Mr. Park Jinho, what were your… _thoughts_ on him?”

“On Jinho oppa?”

Sooyoung nods.

Suzy hums. “He’s punctual and very assertive. I’ve only met him a handful of times, but I definitely can see him as that resilient type of man, the outspoken kind.”

“And his…marriage with Miss Irene?”

The former supermodel looks downright skeptical at the question of the detective, but then again, it _is_ a discreet interrogation of some sort, so she relents.

Suzy lets out a deep sigh. “Here’s the thing, these are all just _my_ opinions, okay, Detective?” The younger woman sitting across nods quietly. “I don’t know whether it’s the truth or not, but I base all of these from what I observe.”

There’s a short pause between the two, the room in the air suddenly tensing. Suzy adjusts from her seat, crossing her legs over each other and sitting more uprightly. She fixes a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, and proceeds to tell her judgment.

“Irene and I, we’re not close but she tells things, shows things about her marriage”, Suzy begins. “And from what I observe, their marriage was, to some extent, like a scripted show. She was always so graceful and timid, and her husband often acted like a loud drunkard with money to spend--…” the two women share smiles at that.

“—But Irene is the complete opposite when with us. She converses, laughs along, and shares her stories when we all talk around a table, wife business and all that…” a frown grows on Suzy’s face. “But when I see her with her husband, she often looks like a puppy being dragged along in a leash by the man. Maybe it’s Jinho oppa’s outspoken nature, but he never let her talk for more than a minute. He always liked to be the one to speak, and he often goes along with the excuse that he was speaking on behalf of them, married couple and all.”

Sooyoung backtracks, as if what Suzy just said were all incoherent to her except one part.

“Wives, you all have some kind of group?”

Suzy laughs a little. “Yes. A support group, in a way.” She jokes (Sooyoung _thinks_ she’s joking).

“And you all talk about…your husbands?”

There’s a pause, and Sooyoung watches in subtle amusement and anticipation as Suzy uncrosses her legs and slouches a little (The detective wonders if the upright position has _finally_ caused some strain on her rigid spinal column), a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

They’re close enough to whisper, and Bae Suzy does exactly that.

“Detective”, her whispering voice is playful and sultry, and Sooyoung (who glanced sideward to avoid being face-to-face and too close with the _ethereal_ supermodel) can just imagine the smirk on the woman’s lips.

“Have you heard of the Cell Block Tango?”

Sooyoung’s silence is Suzy’s accepted answer. She continues.

“It’s one of Irene’s favorite songs. She always had it played at their parties. But instrumentally, so Jinho oppa always thought it was just some song in the orchestra’s set list.”

_Had he known its story, he wouldn’t have wanted it played._

“It’s about six women in jail.” Suzy trails off. “Six married murderesses.”

The tension dies down as fast as it peaks. They eventually leave it at that, when Suzy’s phone rings and buzzes beside her on the upholstered sofa, a picture of a man with a name on top. It was Suzy’s husband. Sooyoung is ushered out of the house, left with goodbyes and “Call me if I you think I can help.”

The young detective is greeted with an empty street ahead of her the moment she gets out, no signs of her senior’s sedan. Sooyoung sighs and begins walking with a heavy and even more puzzled mind, towards the nearest bus station.

It’s as if she came to the house to find clues and more options to add to her list of choices to connect the dots with, and what she gets and brings back home are more questions.

***

 

Seulgi watches from her secondhand Honda Accord as Seungwan drives ahead of her, in her black Range Rover whose price is enough to pay through five years’ worth of Seulgi’s apartment rent.

Watching how Seungwan doesn’t even try but still involuntarily flexes her wealth makes Seulgi disappointed with what her paycheck can afford, despite her hard work as a detective.

_Life is unfair, Seulgi. You just have to accept that._

They navigate through the slightly jammed roads of the central district, and soon arrive at the headquarters half an hour after they left the hospital.

Seulgi parks her car where she normally parks, under the lone bare tree in the area, and Seungwan parks hers near the entrance.

A few of the new men in the station gawk at the expensive sports car and their mouths drop when Seungwan steps out of said car, clad in her fur coat and Valentino heels.

(“Why do you look like a textbook rich housewife who has nothing but clothes to spend her money on?”

Seungwan laughs at the specific appraisal of her best friend. “Like I said, I had an emergency meeting at the office.”

“So you wear Valentino heels and mink fur coats as daily office wear?”

“ _It was an emergency meeting_.”)

Seulgi joins Seungwan as the two walk to the meeting room reserved for the former’s team, greeting a few of Seulgi’s co-workers. The moment they arrive inside, Seungwan locks the door and blurts out rather hastily, “That woman doesn’t know anything.”

Seulgi takes a seat on one of the office chairs, propping her head on her palm. “What do you mean? She was--…” but her voice merely disappears into thin air as she watches with confusion the movements of her best friend.

Seungwan walks across the room and grabs a marker. She writes a series of numbers—years, to be exact—and connects them with a straight line. It’s a timeline.

She writes down the years starting from 2010 to the present year, 2019.

“Joohyun unnie left and broke up with you on this year”, Seungwan points her marker on the numbers on her utmost left, looking at Seulgi intently.

Seulgi fails to appreciate the relevance of mentioning something as personal as her failed relationship (she’s just emotionally unstable with the memory, really), but she basks in the silence and lets her smart best friend go on with a careful nod.

“And she married Jinho two years later, right?” Seungwan points and writes down _married_ under the year 2012. Seulgi continues with her _where are you going on with this_ nod.

“You said that the maid from that visit you had at the crime scene told you she had a miscarriage _a year_ after they got married”, Seungwan says, an invisible bulb lighting up on top of her head while Seulgi remains mum, confused and without any invisible bulb on top of her head.

Seungwan sighs. “I’ll write it down, okay?” And she does, turning her back to her best friend for a good minute, pacing side to side in front of the whiteboard as she writes down her timeline of events.

Upon finishing, Seungwan caps her marker and stands aside, giving Seulgi a whole view of the timeline all the while she explains.

“Dr. Noh told us that she only began working at the hospital five years ago. So that’s sometime around 2014”, she points her marker on the said year. “But if we take the maid’s words, that means Joohyun unnie had a miscarriage sometime around 2013, if she got pregnant a year after she was married, which is 2012.”

The puzzled look on Seulgi’s face makes her best friend sigh and groan. “Seul, that means Dr. Noh wasn’t Irene’s doctor when she had her miscarriage. She was a clean-up of the mess. That explains why Irene fired the whole team—including Dr. Noh—and dispersed them. Because the job was done. There was no need for them anymore.”

Seulgi’s eyes widened. Her whole world felt like it was spinning around, mind in a haze. No wonder it didn’t make sense that Dr. Noh didn’t know much about Irene when asked about her.

_That’s because Dr. Noh wasn’t Irene’s doctor the time of her miscarriage._

“Dr. Noh doesn’t know anything, Seul.”  Seungwan is in disbelief herself, as she slowly takes a seat on the office chair adjacent her best friend, staring at the timeline she drew.

Silence engulfs the two. The realization answers a few of Seulgi’s questions and skepticism, but it also arouses a fucking lot more queries as well. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Seungwan’s soft voice breaks the overwhelming stillness of the meeting room. Seulgi hums.

“Why are you so fixated on finding out about Joohyun unnie’s miscarriage? What does that have to do with the case?”

“It has _everything_ to do with the case”, Seulgi rebukes. “I want to know what happened _before_ and _after_ the miscarriage, what changed between them. Because according to the woman I met at the crime scene, the miscarriage was a factor in Joohyun and Jinho’s failing marriage.”

“And the failing marriage is a possible motive for Joohyun unnie to kill her husband?”

Seulgi nods aggressively. “There’s a big possibility.”

Seungwan hides the wariness in her face through a small smile as she reaches out and grabs Seulgi’s trembling hands (must be from the anticipation and anxiety over their sudden findings). She looks into her best friend’s eyes and sees the surging oceans.

“Seul”, Seungwan’s voice is _always_ angelic, but this one is heavenly and it sends a calming blanket over Seulgi’s frantic soul. She listens to her best friend. “I don’t want your emotions to cloud your judgment, okay?”

Seungwan holds Seulgi’s hand tight. “I’m just not sure about this…”

“About what?”

“The case. The findings.” Seungwan retracts her hand and then turns to the timeline again albeit now with a puzzled scowl. “It’s all too easy to find out.” There’s a pause. “I feel like we’re being played with.”

“But the woman told me--…”

“ _the woman_ ”, Seungwan scoffs. “Why are you so sure that she’s a reliable source? For all we know, she might be a bad guy here.”

“Yeah, but she’s all we have for now, Wan”, Seulgi sighs, distressed herself. “I’m restless myself.”

Seungwan sighs, admitting defeat. “Fine. But I suggest you don’t circle your whole world around Joohyun unnie being the murderer here. You know it’s basic detective no-no to just focus on one suspect, especially now, since you’re still _so_ early into this case.”

Seulgi chuckles, partially because her best friend (who once swore off detective duties and investigating because she “ _was done with it_ ”) is actually more progressive than her in this case and mostly because Seungwan _still_ remembers the gigantic Code of Morals book they were forced to memorize and study during their first year.

“I know that, Wan. But you know? I feel like she’s hiding something. Joohyun unnie, I mean”, Seulgi explains. She likes to think that the Irene now still has a small fraction of the Joohyun they both knew before.

Seungwan groans, running her hands through her styled strands. “Ugh. This is what I meant by dirty rich people crimes, Seulgi! I told you, you shouldn’t have--…”

A familiar ringtone intercepts Seungwan. On top of the pile of folders, Seulgi’s phone is buzzing and ringing. “Oops”, the detective playfully pouts and answers the call, mouthing a “Wait” before doing so.

“Hello?”

“I’m heading there now. I think we have something here.”

***

Kang Seulgi kind of wonders how this intervention never happened when it was long overdue. Not once in the past days since the detective got assigned to the case did she meet up with her investigative team for a convention regarding their situation.

Seulgi and Seungwan sit beside each other in the meeting room, looking through files and relinquishing in the silence. A little few minutes later, Yeri walks in with a cup of coffee and a paper holder in hand, carrying two other steaming hot coffees.

“Thank you, Yerim”, Seungwan smiles lovingly at the youngest as she grabs the holder and hands Seulgi her cup of coffee before sitting back down again.

Yeri takes the seat adjacent to Seungwan, rebooting her laptop back into life, readying herself for a typing and research extravaganza.

It takes the three a few more minutes of waiting, with Seulgi quiety rummaging through the files stretched out on the table in front of her, Seungwan typing on her phone, and Yerim doing just the same as the latter, before Sooyoung finally arrived in a worn-down state, long gone were her days of dainty protagonist charm.

Sooyoung’s trench coat hung on her forearm haphazardly, her hair in disarray as if she was filming an 80s hair commercial. She plops down with a huff, on the vacant seat next to Yeri, who hands her a glass of water out of concern.

Seulgi feels a tug at the sleeve of her shirt. She turns away from her focus on the papers and to the person beside her, looking at her with such softness, “Let’s start?”

The detective quietly nods, pushing back her chair and standing up. She walks over to the front.

There’s a whiteboard prepared for them at the end of the meeting table. Said board has pins and tapes, and pictures of people stuck on it, connected by two colors of yarn strings for two depictions: red is for suspicious relationship, white is for unsure.

Park Jinho’s cut-in-half-picture is of him in a tuxedo, one of the many taken of him in one of his red carpet guesting. His face is serious, unfazed even with the blinding camera flashes. To the right of his picture is a red yarn string connected to another picture—Irene Bae’s.

Irene’s picture is one of the many beautiful ones taken of her (as if she _ever_ had an ugly picture), the other half of Jinho’s cut-in-half picture. Unlike her husband, she’s smiling albeit timidly, one arm linked to her husband’s forearm.

“From what I gathered, I can say that Park Jinho-ssi didn’t have a good marriage.” Seulgi begins with the simplest statement.

“That’s what I also noticed from the way Suzy Bae described the Parks to me”, Sooyoung quips. Her glass of water is now empty and desolate on the table. She makes a move and stands up, pushing her chair back and walking over to the board with the marker.

With a look directed towards the detective and a nod in return, Sooyoung proceeds to take the lead in the intervention, retelling her gathered information from Suzy Bae.

Somewhere along their working hours, Yeri managed to print a picture of Suzy Bae, so Sooyoung uses that and tapes it beside Irene’s picture. She connects the images of the two women together with a white strand of yarn.

“Unsure”, the younger detective states, “Suzy had a lot of things to say about Irene despite her mentioning that they weren’t even friends. She said something about how Irene looked like she was being controlled in a leash by her husband, who was forthright and often spoke—I quote—‘on behalf of the couple’.”

The room is enveloped by deafening silence, all minds thinking hard on the case. It felt as if they were trudging on eggshells trying to solve a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle because this case was preposterous as much as it was so easy to comprehend. They had a main suspect and a resilient alibi, but there was something holding everyone back.

It felt as if they were solving the wrong murder, indicting for the wrong person.

“Yeri”, Seulgi breaks the enthralling silence, turning to the youngest member of the team still focused on typing in her laptop.

“Yes, unnie?”

Seulgi takes a look at the whole team and sighs collectively, taking a seat and running her hands through her hair stressfully.

Unbeknownst to the detective, Seungwan is looking at her best friend with a concerned frown. This case was beating the shit out of Seulgi and it made Seungwan anxious and upset at the same time.

Everything was a mess and a puzzle to solve, and Seulgi _absolutely_ detested solving puzzles despite her profession; add to the web of chaos Irene Bae, her one true love, and Seulgi was _absolutely fucked_.

It’s Seungwan who requests kindly at the youngest one, “Can you give us all a summary of everything we’ve got so far?”

It’s important to know that despite Kim Yerim being the youngest and most unobtrusive member of the team, always just typing away in her laptop or doing research, she is an expert in terms of details and putting them together hence, for a junior in the field, she’s become in-charge of doing the summary and connecting-the-dots portions of their investigations.

Seulgi, amidst the turmoil and the upcoming headache, thinks to herself how this, too, was long overdue—asking their _most intelligent_ asset of the team to connect the dots of the murder.

Yeri stops her typing and begins with the report, her specialty.

“On the 8th of December, 2019, we received a call tracing back to the Park Mansion, about a dead body found in one of the rooms—specifically, Park Jinho’s office room. We identified the body as Park Jinho himself, the host of the ongoing party that night. The person who called, a woman judging from the voice, was never identified until now, after forgetting to disclose her name due to the shock and hysteria brought upon finding a body in a muddle of blood…”

“…the nearer district emergency team went to the scene and let the forensics take Park Jinho’s body; all the while the team went roughly through the room for any sign of the culprit. They found nothing. Later on, the case was handed the central district office, specifically to Detective Kang…”

“…subsequently, five days after the crime, we met with Irene Bae, Park Jinho’s wife, who brought it upon herself to go to the headquarters to be interviewed. Certain information was gathered. The two, married for seven years now, own separate houses but live in one, together. Later on we find out that they sleep on different beds in the same room, according to the Head Maid that Detective Kang met during her own visit at the now-haphazardly-managed Park Mansion.”

“There’s a miscarriage thrown into the possible alibi. A year after their marriage, Irene Bae had a miscarriage. We met with Dr. Noh, as mentioned by said Maid whom Detective Kang forgot the name of.”

Seulgi rolls her eyes at that, because _of course_ , Yeri just had to mention that part to rub it on her face.

The young prodigy continues, “Dr. Noh is not Irene’s doctor that time, therefore we couldn’t ask her anymore and rule her as a potential witness to the stand. We move on to the list of guests we’ve managed to uncover from the night of the crime. Enter Suzy Bae, the dainty _friend_ of Irene who was present that night...”

“…Suzy explains the relationship of Irene and Jinho from her observances, mentioning the condescending Park Jinho and his timid wife, Irene Bae. And then fast forward to _now_ , as we gather here in this meeting room for a long overdue intervention.”

Yeri ends her speech with a shit-eating grin, to the playful annoyance of her seniors. In a split second, the room erupts with applause for the young prodigy. Kim Yerim was always so good at this.

“So we have four crucial people here”, Seungwan speaks up, momentousness laced in her voice.

The light kind of leaves this angle of her that makes her look like the superhero in a fictional movie complete with the low angle shot for the superiority and the wind effects for trance-like momentum, all slow motion and heroic. Exactly like in reality.

She continues, “We have Irene Bae, the unnamed head maid, the unidentified doctor, and Suzy Bae, the self-proclaimed _not-friend_ who knows things _friends_ would.”

“Everything falls into the perfect motive for Irene to kill her husband”, Joy interjects, frown plastered on her face.

It was her thinking face, the one with the creased eyebrows and pursed lips complete with that mannerism of hers where she taps anything, usually a pen, on any surface that could produce an annoying patter sound. “But we still can’t send this case file to the prosecution.”

“Because we only have testimonies and speculations. Those are insufficient evidences and the prosecution would just dismiss this case. We need either big evidence against Irene Bae or a confession of the crime”, Yeri answers.

“No. Not just that. Despite all of these, I still think we’re missing something out…” Seulgi finally speaks up, earning everyone’s attention. “This case is just _too easy_ to solve. Some things are just not connecting to me.”

Sooyoung sighs tiredly. “Like what?”

It’s Seungwan who voices out her thoughts, “Did it take Irene six years into their marriage for her to realize she wanted to murder her husband?”

Everyone remains mum as the heiress continues.

“A miscarriage started it all, the downfall of their marriage. But in the first place, were they even happy together? It was an arranged marriage between wealthy families. Add to that the fact that Suzy mentioned Park Jinho’s outspoken and condescending nature in contrary to Irene’s timid disposition. Was he like that even before? If he were, then surely there were arguments and fights thrown in their marriage, which would lead to the possibility that Park Jinho was a potential factor for his wife’s miscarriage.”

Silence engulfed the meeting room. Seulgi simply watches her best friend adoringly, because Seungwan never fails to amaze to people. This was it.

“Personally knowing Irene Bae…” Seungwan continues.

Seulgi mentioned before that they all went to college together once.

“…I am well aware that she has the temperament of a ticking bomb. Her patience is as thin as a string. So if a miscarriage is her motive for this murder, then she would have killed her husband long ago.”

“—and if the abuse and the condescending nature is her reason, then she _still_ would have done it years before…” Seungwan trails.

“Something must have happened that one night for her to be prompted to kill her husband.”

“What happened, then?” Sooyoung asks.

“That’s what we’ll have to find out.”

Yeri clears her throat, garnering the attention of her seniors. “So, we’re all still agreeing to the fact that Irene Bae is the culprit?”

“It’s just a speculation for now, Yerim”, Seulgi answers. “As much as all testimonies point to her, she’s still innocent until proven guilty. As well as this crime. We can’t rule it as a murder for now. We still need a confession or really big evidence against her.”

The room is engulfed in short silence.

“Has it been a week yet?” Seulgi, for the lack of sleep has taken its toll on her now, has completely forgotten what day it was.

Yerim answers with a nod.

“In that case, schedule a meeting with the mortuary tomorrow”, Seulgi orders resignedly. “And tell them I need Krystal Jung in my case.”

Seungwan’s eyes dart immediately over to the detective. Im Nayeon is their longtime friend from college who took on a career to become a Forensic Pathologist, a well-known one at that.

Sooyoung takes down notes hastily. Seulgi finally stands up and gathers her things and files. “Let’s get some rest, would that be okay? I think we’ll need all the energy for tomorrow.”

With that, they end their dead-end long overdue intervention.


	6. Intervals of Horrible Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from an E.A. Poe favorite of mine, "I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."

Son Seungwan has her name on the deeds of more than five luxurious apartments all over the world—four of which are found dispersed in South Korea—and a family “house”, as her modesty likes to refer to it, located at the heart of the city’s affluent neighborhood.

(Seulgi would beg to differ. Because a “house” surely wasn’t a hectare of a lot with a _castle_ as big as the main building of Seoul National University, with its classical paintings and Sotheby’s chandeliers, and about 20 rooms, used only by a family of four)

But wherever she goes, she always finds her heart leading her back to a different definition of _home_.

And home for Son Seungwan was an unkempt bed with yellow sheets, dusty shelves covered with cobwebs, a makeshift kitchen that could only fit one person, and an apartment-mate described as her best friend in the whole wide world.

That was home.

But nowadays it felt like a bulldozer was demolishing her home. And this home didn’t feel like one anymore. Because lately there was no Seulgi anymore, no more unkempt bed with yellow sheets.

So when the opportunity came and Seulgi _finally_ decided to come back home and spend the night with her after the meeting, like the good old times, Seungwan knew she should feel overjoyed and thankful. However, it was hard to do so because Seulgi was home but she didn’t feel like it.

***

There’s a routine before they sleep.

Seulgi would be on her phone, tapping or reading or simply just scrolling through SNS, and Seungwan would be seated on the small reading chair they could fit in Seulgi’s bedroom, reading her book.

This place always overflowed with domesticity. Unfortunately, this time, it didn’t.

Seulgi rests down on her bed, looking up at the cream-colored ceiling and the taped glow-in-the-dark stars. The deafening silence is too much to bear, and it’s obvious that the detective had so much to say but just didn’t know how to start, so it’s Seungwan who decides to begin instead.

“What’s wrong?”

There’s a minute’s worth of silence between the two, and Seungwan hears a resigned sigh from the girl on the bed. She lowers her book down—an Edgar Allan Poe collection of poems—and looks up at the figure, waiting for a response.

Something is holding Seulgi back, that Seungwan knows; because, as hard as being transparent to anyone was for Seulgi, the latter was always just so easy to read.

“You can be Seulgi here”, softness and a pinch of desperation laces Seungwan’s tone. There’s another sigh from the girl on the bed. “I’ll be Seungwan too.”

If there is any rule Seulgi would follow for the rest of her life, it was to separate work from personal matters. It would be damn chaos if the line between the two were to be blurred.

It takes a minute or two before Seulgi finally breaks loose. “I feel horrible.”

Seungwan keeps her silence and listens.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Seulgi slowly pushes herself to sit up and rest her back on the headboard of her bed. “I feel so lost.”

“What happened? What’s wrong?”

The detective pulls up the yellow sheets over to her midriff, just enough to cover her pajama-clad legs, hugging her knees to her chest.

“The moment I knew I’d be meeting Irene again, I lost it. I was mad and upset. And then I found out that I had to handle her husband’s case, and find justice for a murder done to the man who took her away from me. I didn’t know if it was karma or the universe’s way of flipping me off. Whatever it was, I wanted it to be done with.”

“—it was awful, how it felt when I saw her again. I never wanted to admit it, but I slightly wished that the testimonies and speculation didn’t point at her, that the stories about the pain she’s been through was all just a fib, that this Irene wasn’t the Joohyun I knew back then, the Joohyun I would trade everything I had for…”

Seulgi looks up and at Seungwan, with dark overcast eyes. “Because I find it heartbreaking to believe that the girl I risked everything for, took care of and loved with my whole heart, was forced to leave me to marry and live with a man who was not worth her tolerance and time.” 

“I find it sickening!” Her voice gradually loudens, eyes clutched and a revolted frown on her face. “Because sometimes I _actually_ consider taking on the side of a potential murderer!”

Tears eventually fall, and Seulgi feels her breath hitch. She’s sobbing now, hiccupping in between her words. “And I feel awful, Wan. I don’t even know myself anymore!”

“I know you.” It leaves Seungwan’s lips in a heartbroken whisper. Unbeknownst to her, she was already crying as well. _I don’t know if it’s enough, but I know you._ “And I know that everything’s going to be okay, Seul.”

Seungwan moves over to the bed and engulfs her best friend in a tight side embrace, one arm around her Seulgi’s waist and the other is softly pulling her head to rest on warm shoulders.

Seungwan hushes the continuous sobs and lets the fresh, warm droplets of tears soak her pajama top. “It’s okay to be confused at one point, Seulgi. It’s okay to feel the way you feel. You’re human too. We’ll work harder and find the right person justice, okay? I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

They leave it at that, with Seulgi crying for a few more minutes, letting her tears trail down like a river on Seungwan’s top, and the latter comforting and just being there.

The physical aftermath of the breakdown sends the detective to a blissful slumber, one that has her heart feeling a little bit lighter but her mind demanding a lot more answers to questions.

Seungwan falls asleep a few minutes after Seulgi, right beside her best friend.

***

The whole team meets up in front of the headquarters at ten in the morning, and hitches a ride together in one of Seungwan’s Range Rovers.

The moment they arrive at the mortuary roughly forty minutes after their take-off, the four women are greeted by a statuesque woman waiting for them in front of the reception area, clad in an all-beige office suit, a doctor’s coat, and heels, soft dark brown hair cascading a few inches above her midriff. An impatient frown sports her face.

Typical Krystal Jung.

There are no words but a small acknowledging smile exchanged between Seulgi, Seungwan, and their longtime friend. Krystal Jung wastes no time and starts walking down a narrow corridor, ushering the investigating team to follow behind her.

They stop in front of a double-paneled stainless steel door by the end of the hall, with frosted glass windows and a sign that says **STAFF ONLY** **.** Krystal pushes open the door and reveals the insides of a post-mortem examining room, with its stainless bed in the middle and the feeling of death all around.

A white calico sheet covers a large lump which the four assume is the body of Park Jinho. Beside the stainless bed the body rests on are test tubes filled with blood and urine samples, and other medical equipment used.

“A different pathologist fronted this post-mortem”, Krystal begins, voice sultry and domineering as ever. She walks to the other side of the bed, watching as Sooyoung, Seulgi, Seungwan, and Yerim all cover half of their faces with facemasks—part of the protocol.

“But since _someone here_ ”, she emphasizes with a playful scoff, eyeing Kang Seulgi. “…requested my services at such short notice, I had to pull an all-nighter to review the case details and findings from the initial post-mortem. I also reviewed the whole examination and even reenacted it according to how the first one was done.”

It’s important to know that while Krystal Jung is at the top of the ladder against her Forensic Pathology fellows, she’s also one of the best in the medicolegal investigating department; hence Seulgi’s decision to personally request her service.

“I also took a look at the crime scene technicians’ reports and cross-referenced them with the initial post-mortem”, Krystal ends with an exaggerated sigh. “Basically, I did bat-shit crazy work on this and went through it thoroughly as well.”

Seulgi chuckles at the familiarity of Krystal Jung’s blatant frankness. “I trust your word, Soojung.”

“Good. I deserve nothing less.” Krystal smiles. “Anyhow, I had the body moved from the fridge to a stainless bed so that I could give a proper viewing of the exam results as well as a visual explanation.”

The four women move towards the stainless bed and Krystal kind of mutters a countdown before pulling down the white calico sheet.

Usually, first-timers in post-mortem examination rooms are briefed before entering the area, to avoid any queasiness and cleaning up issues. Unfortunately, Yerim and Sooyoung are only handed brown paper bags to heave and possibly vomit in to as well.

Thankfully, nobody pukes. But Yerim does lurch away from the lifeless body of Park Jinho, and Sooyoung starts heaving jagged breaths into her paper bag. Seungwan and Seulgi will never _not_ flinch at the uncovering of a lifeless body but Krystal Jung remains unfazed.

It still astounds Seulgi how she handles it.

“We’ve stitched him up again and this is as decent as he can look from now on”, Krystal joking smiles wickedly at her own small witticism. “We’ve also taken samples already. From the initial post-mortem and my findings, we found traces of alcohol in his system. Since there was a party that night, it’s safe to say that he had a couple of drinks and he was not at his best state of mind, judging from amount of alcohol traces we found.”

Seulgi and Seungwan listen carefully at Krystal’s words all the while recovered Sooyoung and Yerim take down notes behind their seniors.

Park Jinho’s body is stretched out on the stainless bed, arms pulled to his sides and legs kept together. The calico sheet continues to cover the lower part of his body (because Yerim is too young to be culture shocked) and his upper body is lit up in its dull whiteness.

He has been photographed, cleaned up, swabbed, and cut open from his shoulder blades down to the center of his body and to his crotch, shaped like a Y. Fingernails and other traces of DNA are sealed in plastic bags for evidence and future purposes. His organs have been weighted and stomach contents have been analyzed.  One of the wealthiest men in the country has become exhibit A.

Seulgi clenches her fists beneath the hem of the long sleeves of her coat. She looks at Park Jinho’s examined and stitched lifeless body and doesn’t feel any remorse. Seungwan sees this and remembers their conversation from last night.

“I’ll explain things based from how _I_ think the events are sequenced, according to my findings and the crime technician’s initial report of the scene”, Krystal wears her white surgical gloves.

She begins and first grabs Park Jinho’s right wrist, raising it up and showing it to the four women. “There was small swelling in his finger, around his wedding ring. He must’ve hit someone hard for it to swell. He didn’t punch, though. Just hit. Maybe a slap. Because punching someone would cause his whole hand to swell or his knuckles. But this one was his finger, so it was most probably an open-hand hit, specifically a slap.”

Krystal lowers his arm and then points to a smaller stitched-up incision right above Park Jinho’s chest area, a few centimeters away from the initial Y incision.

“This is where he was shot.” A faint sigh leaves Krystal’s lips. “We had to stitch it up but we photographed the shot wound before sewing it, for future purposes…”

“…so the bullet caused an odd abrasion ring, which means that Park Jinho was shot from a slanted angle…” Krystal suddenly moves to the drawers and grabs a brown folder. She walks back to the other side of the stainless bed and pulls out a picture of the actual bullet hole.

Yeri lurches totally away and throws up in the bin near the door.

Krystal dismisses the junior and continues on, “This is what I meant by an odd abrasion ring”, she hovers her index to emphasize on the lower part of the wound that was swollen and scarring more than the upper part.  “That means that the suspect shot from an angle, and in this type, your suspect shot perhaps while crouched down or on the ground…”

“…and maybe your suspect shooting from a lower angle is the result of the impact of Park Jinho’s hit. He or she must’ve fallen after being hit.”

Krystal pulls out another photograph from the folder, this one of another wound. She shows it to the last two standing women. (Sooyoung joins Yeri in the corner, throwing up)

“This is the exit wound”, she circles the gaping hole. “It’s found just an inch below his left shoulder blade, on his back, which explains how the shooter was probably on the ground because such an angle can only be made if you shoot from a really low position.”

Krystal then recovers something at the other side of the room, another drawer. This time she pulls out what looks like a re-sealable plastic bag and trudges over to Seulgi and Seungwan to show its content.

“This is a .31 caliber bullet. The one found from the scene. The clean-up had it sent to us immediately, together with Park Jinho’s body. I apologize if you were never informed.” Seulgi nods passively and focuses on the small bullet.

Krystal hands the re-sealable bag to Seungwan. “Your suspect used a smaller 1849 Colt Pocket Revolver. They don’t manufacture .31 calibers anymore, so your shooter must have some connection to get a .31.”

“How do you know all of these…?” Yeri coughs in the corner, a confused and naïve frown on her face. Seulgi can see a flicker of disbelief in her junior’s eyes.

Krystal, with her shit-eating grin, flings back her hair with delight at the compliment. “It’s a Krystal Jung thing, sweetheart.”

Seulgi scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Anyhow, I think it’s also worth mentioning to you two other important findings”, Krystal averts her attention back to the two older women in the room. “First things first…” there’s a trail of suspenseful silence. “Park Jinho did not die instantly.”

“After examinations, we found out that the bullet didn’t hit him _bullseye_ in the heart rather it hit somewhere else, somewhere a little closer to the chest than the heart—in contrast to the initial speculation of the crime scene investigation and clean-up that night.”

“…The punctured wound caused blood to leak through and fill the pericardium, a protective tissue around the heart. He didn’t die of a gunshot; he died of blood building up in the pericardium and improper blood circulation.”

Krystal sports a wicked smile. “With that, you don’t instantly die.” She pauses. “This is what medical jargon usually calls ‘The Golden Hour’, or _minutes_ for this case, because after the being shot, Park Jinho didn’t die instantly. He had approximately a few minutes, not longer than five, before he blew his last breath.”

 Krystal Jung cunningly eyes her two colleagues.  “A lot can happen in those minutes, Detective.” She pulls up the white calico sheet to cover Park Jinho’s body. “And in those minutes, his killer must’ve paid him a visit.”

_A murderer always returns to the scene of the crime._

“And I think it’s important for you to consult and check the technician reports and the clean-up reports, because _I_ had the benefit of seeing those reports and all I can say is that… _you have one hell of a case here, Detective.”_

Far into the corner of the room, someone vomits. Seulgi, too focused at Krystal’s cunningly intelligent speculations, doesn’t know whether it’s Sooyoung or Yeri.

“Which leads me to the second important thing I found and am inclined to tell”, Krystal utters. “DNA. We found three different DNA in Park Jinho’s body, two of which we’ve been able to identify as females, the other is a man’s.”

Seulgi didn’t know _this_.

“I think it would be best if you send us reference samples of your witnesses so far, so we can conduct a DNA testing on these.”

Krystal moves to take off her surgical gloves and dispose them in a different special trash bin in the other corner of the room. She walks over to the bed and wheels it to the side of the room, leaving a bigger space in the center.

Seulgi and Seungwan dispose their gloves while Sooyoung and Yeri finally get a hang of their churning stomachs, joining their two seniors in the room.

Krystal sighs, an unsatisfied look on her face. Seulgi knows what this means. The look disintegrates in a few seconds, and is morphed into a cringingly soft and mushy one, something a little too much for a Krystal Jung.

“Seulgi, I’m telling you this in the nicest way possible…”

_Oh no._

“Aside from those two”, Krystal puckers her lips to point at Sooyoung and Yeri before averting her exaggeratingly mushy look back at Seulgi.  “You have absolutely the worst investigating team.”

She sighs and begins flailing her arms dramatically. “I’m not saying that they’re incompetent fools, I’m just saying that you have a nondescript team. They can solve the easy cases, but this kind requires an exceptionally-assembled team, the best of their respective fields…”

Krystal wiggles her brows playfully, “And this is why I took on your request without hesitating. Because I know I’m exceptional in my field—and in general, but that’s not the point—and I know that you need a special team.”

Seulgi frowns. “What do you want me to do then? Disperse my team and assemble a new one?”

“Of course not!” Krystal waves off with a sarcastic huff. “ _I_ already assembled one.”

Kang Seulgi side-eyes the pathologist skeptically. “Soojung, I don’t need another one of your jokes, okay? This case is already as confusing as it is, and now that you’ve practically debunked the original theory we built up from the insufficient evidence we have, we’re practically back to zero.” She sighs tiredly. “And I don’t want to fail this one. I just…I just don’t want to disappoint people, okay?”

The detective looks down at that but glances back up shortly, meeting the _actually endearing and not entirely sarcastic_ look on Krystal Jung’s face—the first sympathetic look she’s sported ever since they met up today.

“Hey”, the usually-domineering woman softly mumbles, sympathy lacing her usually-sultry and intimidating tone, “You won’t disappoint anyone, okay? We’ll get justice for this.” A soft smile tugs at the corners of Krystal’s luscious pink lips. “You don’t have to worry about anything. I got the best and right people for this team, okay?”

It’s Seungwan who interjects the conversation and joins in, asking warily, “Who did you get?”

A mischievous smile takes up Krystal’s lips. “We won’t be able to meet them now, but you’ll get to encounter all of them along the process of the investigation. Speaking of which, I suggest you begin that investigation now.” She hands Seulgi a torn piece of paper with a phone number written on.

Seulgi eyes her colleague skeptically, because if there is one thing about Krystal Jung—aside from her notorious bitchy and stoic charm—it’s her natural attraction to mischief and trouble.

(Krystal once joked—though Seulgi doesn’t really know whether it’s a joke or it’s meant to be true. She doesn’t _really_ want to know anymore.

“This is why I chose to work with the dead”, a snobby smirk tugged at her lips. “We understand each other.”)

Seulgi continues to eye Krystal warily, causing the latter to feign a dramatically hurt grunt. “Hey, come on. You know I’m not going to do anything that would possibly get you into trouble, right?”

Seulgi doesn’t answer that. (It’s safe to say that Seulgi _almost_ didn’t graduate because of Krystal Jung’s attraction to trouble)

“I won’t, Seul! I promise!” Krystal giggles, surrendering. “If any, this team would save you from the distress of this case!” And then she begins to push Seulgi out of the room. “Now, off you go! Better form another theory with your new team!”

Seulgi staggers as she’s pushed out, and finally exits the room. Krystal stands by the door, breathlessly panting. “Wow, did you stop taking the Pilates I told you to take?”

“Wha--…?”

“I was just joking!” Krystal laughs and then shoos them away. “Go now! I want to clean up and go home as well.”

Seulgi and Seungwan chuckle at Krystal’s discreet childishness while Sooyoung and Yeri just watch fondly at their seniors.

The four women walk down the hall, with Krystal bidding them goodbye, “Send me those reference samples, okay? See you soon!”


	7. it was a murder but not a crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Irene's Lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is a lyric from the epic song (and one of my favorites), Cell Block Tango from Chicago. "It was a murder but not a crimeee!"

  
The Gate Hills in Seongbuk-dong houses 12 contemporary private homes, all constructed perfectly on the steeply sloping site of the affluent neighborhood. Each house is a contemporary interpretation of the traditional Korean domesticity, inspired by the layout of the Han-oak, the vernacular Korean courtyard house.

It’s no wonder Irene Bae chose the place. The neighborhood was the closest she’s got to remind her of her old Daegu roots.

“This is it, ahjussi.” A woman says, glancing from the address on her phone to the silver-plated number on the two-story house at her side. She pays the driver and steps out, rounding the cab to open the back and pull out her luggage bags.

Once done and collected, the taxi drives away and leaves the statuesque woman standing in front of the house’s metal gate. She fixes her blazer and brushes off the nonexistent lint and creases before pushing the intercom buzzer.

It only takes one ring for the gate to make a mechanical unlocking sound and open automatically. The woman enters without any hesitation, pulling her bags behind her.

The stone pathway leads to a beautiful wooden two-panel door almost eight-feet tall. The woman raises her hand to knock but is beaten to it by the person on the other.

It’s Irene Bae in all her domestic glory, with her hair tied up in a high unkempt bun, wearing an apron with cute little kitchen tool prints on it.

“Seohyun!” Irene engulfs her colleague and close friend in a welcoming hug. Her apron is a little wet from washing the ingredients and utensils, and it kind of soaks Seohyun’s expensive top but that’s not important.

“I got on the next flight back here”, Seohyun breathlessly utters after the hug, remembering the urgent call she answered from Irene the other day. “What happened?”

Irene hushes her friend’s rambling first and opens the door wider for the taller girl to walk inside. They pass through Irene’s extensive collection of art pieces and sculptures all haphazardly displayed around the house, some left lying on the floor, and arrive in a spacious room with a cream-colored L couch in one corner and a wooden coffee table in front of it. There are boxes scattered around.

“This is the living room”, Irene says with a huff. “Wait here. I’ll just get the food ready.”

Seohyun _really_ doesn’t want to tiptoe around the topic anymore but before she could even utter a word, Irene is already walking to the kitchen.  So she stays silent and tries to compose herself by getting rid of all the worst-case-scenarios in her head. _I don’t need those right now…_

The tall woman takes deep breaths and inhales the familiar scent of soft lavender and wooden musk from the humidifier in the corner of the room. From where she sits, Seohyun takes a good look around Irene’s _humble_ abode.

There’s not much of an identity to the house seeing as to how Irene kept everything minimal (perhaps even a little _too minimal_ ), with abstract paintings and abstract sculptures, and only the necessary furniture in place. Other than those, Irene’s interior taste is bare minimum.

The host comes back with a tray of tea and cookies, and Seohyun _really_ doesn’t want to eat but to hell with it, Irene never really cooks for anyone so this must be important.

The two women exchange small talk in between cookies and Chamomile tea, and it takes thirty minutes for Seohyun to finally muster up the courage to bring up the main topic again.

“Why did you call me? You said there was an emergency?”

Irene, for a split second, freezes as she cleans the coffee table with a dry rug. She resumes. “I think it’s better if we talk in the office.” She picks up the teacups and the emptied plate of cookies and places it back on the tray. “It’s the second door to your right, from the stairs. I’ll meet you there.”

Again, Seohyun obliges. She leaves her bags in the living room but takes her necessities with her to the second floor.

The second story of the house is the same interior as the first but has more identity. There are vases with flowers, and paintings and pictures of actual people mounted on the wall of the hallway.

Seohyun counts in her head and walks inside the second door, a dark wooden one. The office is just like any office Irene would own, minimal but cozy—with its cream-colored walls, warm lighting, and white vintage office desk.

Out of respect and decency, Seohyun opts to sit and wait by the chair in front of Irene’s desk. She looks around from there, taking in the little prints of Irene found in the room.

She stops her observing at the sight of papers scattered on Irene’s desk. It wasn’t really her intention to snoop, but the moment Seohyun saw her name on one of the papers, she couldn’t stop herself from looking closer.

It was an article about her from a few years ago.

 **ATTY. SEO, ‘This is how you get away with murder’**  
  
_Seoul, South Korea_ _– Another one for the records, Criminal Defense Lawyer Seo Juhyun wins the Jung vs. Lim murder case, allowing formerly detained Jung Se-Ah free from probation and cutting her sentence of life imprisonment to 20 years._

  
It’s hard not to remember this, for it was the same case that skyrocketed Seohyun’s career into the top of the ladder.

After getting the infamous Jung Se-Ah free of charge from the murder of Lim Kyunghun, every topnotch criminal lined up for Seohyun’s attention. Her small start-up law firm started getting calls from billionaire crooks, _begging_ for even just a _bit_ of the Defense lawyer’s time to consider taking their cases. Seohyun would attract even the International Criminal Court, who wanted her to be the first Korean woman to take the position.

But even with that, Seo Juhyun declined. Because there was a special purpose in the work she did. It wasn’t about letting criminals walk free in exchange for expensive working fees and good credentials; it was about getting justice for those who deserved it but didn’t have the mind and power of a good attorney. That was the reason why Seohyun is Korea’s Greatest Defense Attorney.

  _So why would--…_

“Oh. You saw that…”

Seohyun is startled from her seat, practically jumping to a stand. “You gave me a heart attack”, she outbreaths, clutching at her chest. “What’s all of this for?”

Most of the other papers were more articles of Seohyun.

There’s a spark in the way Irene looks at her longtime friend. It looks as if she’s desperate but not really, as if she’s afraid but she’s ready to fight. It’s the same look Seohyun saw from Jung Se-Ah the moment she met her inside the detention cell.

“This is why I needed to meet you…” Irene trails off, walking around her desk and pulling a drawer out. Seohyun frowns in confusion, watching as Irene pick up something. “What do you need me to--…”

Her words are cut short when she sees a gun placed on the desk.

Irene’s face remains monotonous. “Can you represent me in court?”

***

Seo Juhyun has an IQ of 120. It’s not the highest and technically still not considered a genius per se, but she ranked first in the state bar exams and finished second overall in her department at the university.

She finished _second_ because there was someone better than her, and despite her credentials and high-ranking career, Seohyun is actually confused because why the hell would Irene Bae want _her_ in a court case when in fact Irene Bae _was_ the top scoring Criminal Defense student?

(“I’m not a certified attorney to do this, Seohyun.” Irene would later explain, but still, Seohyun doesn’t get it.

She does get one thing though: Irene is innocent until proven guilty.)

The only reason why Seohyun ranked first in the state bars was because Irene didn’t take the exam. She was married by then, despite everyone’s initial assumption that she would be the last to espouse.

Irene just didn’t seem like one to marry and even so, the type to settle her whole hard-earned career back just for a life living behind the shadows of a man.

“Am I here as your friend or as your lawyer?”

Irene frowns at the imposing question but answers nonetheless, “Both.”

Seohyun takes the answer, because it’s all she gets for now, and shifts in her seat, taking out her phone and making calls to her secretary about holding up her schedule because they have a new client.

After the call, she pulls out a notepad and a pen from her red Prada clutch. Seohyun makes a look of repugnance at the gun in the re-sealable plastic bag and pushes it away with the edge of her pen, with no intention of leaving her fingerprints _even_ on the plastic seal.

Once the weapon is out of her space, the lawyer’s face morphs into her default professional stoic look. (It’s kind of scary, Irene admits, the sudden transition from the Seohyun she knows to the Seo Juhyun the whole world is afraid of)

“You’ve done your research and you’ve narrowed everything down”, Seohyun speaks as she makes a gesture over the papers on Irene’s desk. “So I’ll cut to the chase and ask you this: why me?”

From the looks of everything, from the call Seohyun got the other day, to the research papers and the re-sealed gun, Seohyun knows she’s not dealing with a usual case here. Of course, there is never really a “usual” case, but this is Irene Bae, and Irene asking for Seohyun’s help is completely unusual.

So this must be _big._

“It’s simple, really”, Irene answers, sitting back down in her office chair. “You’re the best in the field. And I know you can do this.”

The look in Irene’s face is completely unlike the endearing one she usually sports, so Seohyun looks hard if not downright stares at the woman across her before asking, “What will I be dealing with here then?”

Irene looks through the mountain of scattered papers on her desk and picks up another piece of paper—this time a bundle of newspapers. She hands it to Seohyun.

The lawyer grabs it and scans. It was from a few weeks ago according to the dateline; the same time Seohyun was busy traveling oceans away, in Amsterdam, attending a tribunal meeting with various attorneys from all over the world.

It’s not hard to find what Irene wants to show her. The words are printed in bold and in big letters, smacked on the center of the newspaper’s front page. Below it is a picture of what looks like a crime scene, with a pixelated portion covering the found body.

**PARK JINHO, CEO OF PARK INTERNATIONAL GROUP, FOUND DEAD**

_Last Saturday at 8:03 in the evening, a housemaid found the dead body of Park International Group CEO Park Jinho. Operatives are still looking into the case and have still yet to confirm the cause of the departed CEO’s death._

_Company and Park Family Representative Attorney Jung Kyungwan is requesting the consideration of the community by letting the family grieve in private and silence._

_Furthermore details will be announced to the public by the police department._

Seohyun’s eyes widen and her mouth forms a small ‘O’ at the initial shock. “You…what…isn’t this your…?” The tremor comes in a fast jolt, hitting Seohyun like an iceberg. She can’t even formulate the words and get them out of her lips.

Irene seems to understand because she just nods. 

And then Seohyun’s brain starts to work its way through the pieces of the puzzle. A gun, a lawyer, and a dead body.

It’s a stupid and unethical question really, but Seohyun doesn’t care anymore. “Did you do it?”

“You mean—did I kill my husband?”

The choice of words is brazen and it gets Seohyun’s throat drying up. She’s faced with more hostile clients but the silent ones are always the scariest. They’re precise, and they have the knowledge to commit the perfect crime.

Seohyun’s silence is abysmal and deafening, so Irene fidgets with the edge of the paper and avoids eye contact. Her voice is barely audible but Seohyun hears it right.

“They killed me first.”

***

Irene Bae was a topnotch student, the ‘It Girl in college. If Aphrodite was reincarnated as a college student, she would be put to shame by Irene Bae. She just had this something in her that makes other people—boys _and_ girls—swoon. Above it all, she was damn clever.

Seo Juhyun was a topnotch student of her own. She aced all her classes and even double-majored. She would have finished overall top 1 but she dropped second to one subject: criminal defense.

There wasn’t any competition between the two.  They lead completely different paths in college and had overlapping circles of friends. It was just _one_ same class together.

It was a few days after college graduation when Irene broke the hopes on her. Seohyun was a few of those last to find out that the ‘It Girl’ was getting married.

It was a shock, to say the least. Everyone expected Irene to excel in law school, to ace the states bar. Nobody expected the textbook It Girl to suddenly choose to marry a man a few years her senior. Everyone knew Irene was seeing that cute junior in the same department. They were adorable.

 _Things happen_. The confused Seohyun told herself as she got admitted to law school without her usual seatmate and pseudo-rival.

After that, she’s never heard of Irene ever again until a few years later, when they reconnected through a mutual colleague; until now, as she sits and listens to Irene’s story and kind of crumbles.

As far as Seohyun knows, a husband is someone you should share your life with, someone who helps you become a better person, someone who will be there with you every step of the way, and someone who you can confide in.

_A husband is someone you should share your life with_

Park Jinho was an outspoken man who had a closet of bones hidden underneath.

Breakfast with him was spent in silence, as he read his newspaper and drank bland coffee—just the way he liked it; lunches were spent alone for Irene, because Jinho would be engrossed with work at the office or wherever corner in the world he would be; dinner was spent alone as well, because Jinho had to have time to himself, and often picked to spend it with his arrogant friends and minors from the private club they usually go to. The only time they meet again is at night—or the morning, rather—when Jinho would slip into the bed next to Irene’s in their _shared_ bedroom.

For most of their marriage, they had lived completely different and far-apart lives. The only thing that they shared together was a room.

_A husband is someone who helps you become a better person._

Irene could have finished law school, ace the states bar exams, and become the rightful best in the field even after she got married but Park Jinho and her in-laws didn’t want her to.

They said a wife was this, a wife was that. She was supposed to do this, supposed to do that.

On Monday, Irene had to go to the salon to get her hair treated and nails done. On Tuesdays and Wednesdays, she had Pilates and yoga classes. On Thursdays, she had tea with the Jinho’s mom and her haughty middle-aged friends. On Fridays and Saturdays, she had to attend the galas her husband was attending, to look her best because a wife represents her husband. On Sundays, she had church to go—Irene wasn’t even Christian.

(“Most of the wedding gifts we got were divided into two, for him and for her”, Irene recalls. “Jinho got his toys. I got this.” She pulls out a piece of paper from her drawer and slides it over to Seohyun.

It was black and white printed and an old graphic drawing of a 50s kind of family setting. “It’s a 1955 Good House Wife’s Guide. And they made me follow it.”

Seohyun frowns and scans the paper. There were 18 ‘rules’, and underlines and circles on certain words and numbers. It makes Seohyun taste bile in her throat because what kind of messed up modern world would want this.

“Did you follow it?”

Irene smiles. “I don’t want to be someone I’m not.)

_A husband is someone who will be there with you every step of the way._

Irene always liked keeping her personal space. She may be popular back in college, a magnet to attention because of her beauty, and often had suitors lining up for her and leaving gifts and notes in front of her dorm, but Irene was private. She was popular but no one really knew anything about her other than her well-off background and her relationship with that cute junior, Kang Seulgi.

So it was _really_ hard adjusting to the life of attention and publicity after being “Park Jinho’s Beautiful Wife. It was _even harder_ dealing with everything by herself.

 (Irene shows Seohyun a Business Insider magazine published around the time she married Jinho.

The cover photo was of some other wealthy businessman in an expensive suit—it was the CEO of this international machinery company—and printed in the corner of the magazine is a picture of Irene Bae, the first taken of her after getting married. Under the photo were the headline ‘Meet Mrs. Park Jinho’ and a page number.

Seohyun turns to the directed page. A picture of Irene from the same photoshoot takes up half of the whole paper. The title was printed in big letters and bold, “Behind Every Successful Woman Is A Husband Who Stands By Her Side”.

“That was the first single photoshoot his mother had me to do, out of the hundred more”, Irene tells. “It was about a feature in the magazine on Park Jinho’s attractive young wife. Apparently, Korea loves men with young attractive wives.”)

_Lastly, a husband is someone you confide in._

Irene was afraid of kids but she loved babies. At one point in her life, she had wished for one of her own, perhaps with the love of her life. They would be expecting a child together, bringing him or her up into the world, and filling him or her with all of the love they could give.

It was a lifelong dream to have a family of her own, a nice little cozy house of her own, and a happy and fulfilled life away from the affluent world she’s grown up in.

But _things happen_ , and she does get her wish albeit in the most miserable circumstance.

(“They asked for a grandson.” The forlorn look on Irene’s face tells Seohyun that the topic was something Irene was not really eager to share. “His parents wanted someone to carry down the family name and inherit the family company after their son.”

Irene explains to Seohyun this: Back in the days, there was a big gender imbalance in Korea. Due to the Confucian heritage, most parents then wanted a son. When ultrasounds were introduced, gender selective abortions became a thing.

Irene tells this to Seohyun: “Jinho’s mother was a cynical old woman who could get away with anything.”

Seohyun can’t even imagine the pressure of having a child, not to mention, to someone like Irene who was still in her early twenties at that time, adjusting to being married to someone whom she didn’t even love.

“It was such a bigoted, conformist belief”, Irene scoffs, though she can’t hide the pain glistening in her eyes from Seohyun. “And they told me it was the only thing I was good for in the marriage, other than my beauty.”

“And you agreed?”

Irene shrugs. “Had I not, they would have completely cut off my parents’ company from the financial support. I’m only doing this for them.”

“Then, where’s the child?”

Seohyun only regrets asking the insensitive question after it leaves her lips.

Irene looks at her colleague and then glances down.

“It was a girl.”)

***

Their talks are cut down to this, as Seohyun finishes writing on the third page of the notepad, and then turns to Irene on the other side of the desk.

“Did you hate him? Your husband, I mean?” She asks. This is for checking the motive.

Irene frowns. “I never hated him, at least not in the early stages of our marriage.” There’s a framed picture of the two on Irene’s desk, behind other frames and pictures.

“Then why did you do it?”

“Park Jinho, above everything, was _adored_ by his mother. The only son.”  

Seohyun frowns, confused.

Irene smiles a little at the frown on her friend’s face.

“You see, the only way to hurt someone is by taking away the thing that they love the most.” There’s pause. “But I’m not a murderer, Seohyun. Jinho turned into someone I didn’t agree to marry. He did this. They all did.”

 _Abuse_. Seohyun writes it down on her notepad. It takes a few seconds before she adds another word next to it. _Emotional._

“He hit me that night.”

Seohyun looks up immediately from her note pad. She writes it down. _Physical?_ As a friend, she doesn’t ask any more about that. They have a long way to go. Some other time will do. She asks about something else.

“This mom, Jinho’s. What’s her name?”

Irene doesn’t answer right after. Instead, she rummages through another drawer in her desk and pulls out a small card. She hands it over. “That was her old card. I’m not so sure where she is now but we have connections, right?”

Seohyun looks at the formal business card.

 **YE JINRI**  
Park International Group of Companies

“I’m going to need to get in contact with her, okay?” Seohyun asks, reading the old contact details from the card. She sees Irene nod from her peripheral vision. “And about this case”, she shifts on her seat. “Who’s pressing charges?”

“Nobody…yet”, Irene sighs. “The ongoing investigation is going _really slow_ despite my efforts of…helping them. But sooner or later, they’ll pick up the pieces and charge me with murder. I’m already one of their suspects.”

 “One? Who are the others?”

Irene doesn't answer her right away. “Before I tell you anything else, Seohyun-ah,” she leans in closer to her friend. “Are you in this with me?”

There’s a pregnant pause.

Seohyun can’t believe this. “I was in it with you the moment I walked into this room.”

 


	8. Victims of the Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the late post, i just had my final exams :( anyhow, please do enjoy the new chapter!

Seulgi wakes up extra early today to jog along Han River Park, get breakfast at her favorite café, and rehearse the questions in her notepad, questions directing to Irene Bae for her visit today.

She arrives at the headquarters in a rather neat attire, too formal compared to her usual jeans-and-shirt-and-occasional-jacket getup. This time, she’s sporting a lovely white button-up tucked inside her acid-washed ripped jeans, paired with one of Seungwan’s less expensive heels she lent— _gave—_ last night.

(“This is too much, Wan. If I break this I won’t be able to replace it.” Seulgi pushes away the pair of heels being handed to her.

Seungwan rolls her eyes. “It’s a 150,000 won Louboutin, Seul. It’s going to okay.”)

 There’s not much use in fighting or arguing against Seungwan, so Seulgi obliges and wears the annoying 5-inch heels. (She hides a pair of sneakers inside her bag)

The whole day is going great and accordingly to plan. Until an emergency meeting happens, and Seulgi finds herself in the meeting room with Seungwan, Sooyoung, and Yeri, papers haphazardly scattered across the table in front of her. Turns out the two junior detectives are just as confused as she is, since everything was organized by Son Seungwan.

“I had some of our company data experts take a look into the transactions and trace down the address of the receivers”, Seungwan begins, still in her semi-formal company attire. She slides a copy of the transaction records to the three across her.

“Most were of transactions between Park Jinho and other big CEOs, but we did manage to find unusual names and contacts in the records.”

The three detectives quietly listen, with Sooyoung taking down notes in her notepad. Seulgi’s mind is taken off the whole meeting-Irene thing.

Seungwan continues, “We have Lee Junho, of course, with the 600-million won exchange”, she points at the line of numbers printed on the copy of the transaction papers they obtained. 

"And then, we have this. "  She moves her pointer finger to another number. “We’ve traced that number down to an account in a rural bank in Bucheon, Gyeonggi province just 21 kilometers away from Seoul. The account belonged to a woman named Kim Seolhyun.”

Seungwan slides another piece of paper to the three detectives. “Legal powers can only do so much”, she frowns. “We were only able to obtain routine information—name, sex, date of birth. Even a picture, we couldn’t get.”

_I mean, we could. But that would be breaking the law._

Sooyoung takes the paper and scans it.

 

****_Full Name: Kim Seolhyun  
Sex: Female  
Date of Birth: January 3, 1995_

  
“Is there anything suspicious about her?” It’s Seulgi who asks.

Seungwan fixes the papers on the table, putting them back into the folder. “In a sea of CEOs and men, what would a young lady be doing receiving---….” She glances at the paper again. “30 million won every year, beginning from two years ago until it stopped late last year?”

 “I have my speculations, but we need confirmation. Maybe finding out what this Seolhyun had to do with Park Jinho would help our case.”

“So do we check up on this Seolhyun, unnie?” Yeri asks, a frown on her face, as she turns to Seulgi, who sports an intrigued yet unhappy face. She isn’t amused.

“I mean”, Seulgi sighs, “Do we have any other choice? Wannie has a point, and we need to get the details in this Kim Seolhyun-Park Jinho transaction.”

The frown on Yeri’s face is exchanged with a coy smirk. Sooyoung, as excited as she is for new field work, is wary.

“Unnie, will you be joining us?” Yeri turns to the heiress, busy with fixing the papers into its respective, titled folders.

Seungwan shakes her head. “I might skip this one out. I’m going to be busy with the company this whole week. You know”, she shrugs smugly. “CEO and that…”

Seulgi rolls her eyes as the two younger detectives laugh. “Anyhow, the schedule’s going to change up a bit”, the head detective, in all her glamour, crosses her leg on top of the other, and begins to unstrap her heels.

Once barefoot, she takes out a pair of sneakers from inside her bag and drops them on the floor, causing a loud thud.

“I can’t believe you”, Seungwan grits her teeth. “Did you really pack a pair of sneakers inside your bag?”

Seulgi doesn’t answer that and pretends she doesn’t hear anything. “Okay, so Sooyoung and Yeri, pack all these up and tidy things around here. We can’t have the Chief come in and see all this mess.”

The sound of keys chiming echoes inside the room. It’s Seulgi’s car keys. “I’ll go head down to start the car. I’ll wait for you guys.”

She makes a move to the door but before she pulls it open, Seungwan calls for her. “Ya!” Seulgi turns around, a brow playfully raised at her best friend.

Seungwan, with a big pout, “Where’s my goodbye hug? Isn’t that a mandatory best friend thing?”

Seulgi stares at her best friend with incredulousness. Seungwan continues to pout. They stay like that for a few seconds until Seulgi gives in, making a show of sarcastically sighing and dragging her feet over to Seungwan, arms open wide as she engulfs her best friend in a giant bear hug.

Seungwan’s head snuggles comfortably in the crook of Seulgi’s neck, in perfect place. She can smell the scent of fresh green apples and this causes Seungwan to frown. She pulls away.

“Did you use my shampoo?”

Seulgi smiles, eyes forming cute half-crescents. She dramatically cranes her head from side to side, swaying her hair right at her best friend’s face. “It’s tempting not to, Wannie.” _Especially if your shampoo is Ten Voss and $300 per bottle._

Seungwan narrows her eyes suspiciously at her Seulgi, who only smiles playfully back at her.  (Sooyoung and Yeri, left ignored as if they weren’t in the same room, could only watch in confusion. _What the hell is going on?_ )

It’s Seungwan who breaks the stare-off with a defeating sigh. “Ugh, fine. I have like, a whole cabinet of it anyways.” She taps at Seulgi (who’s now sporting a wickedly adorable shit-eating grin)’s shoulders and wishes her the best, “Good luck, Seul. Please don’t die.”

Seulgi chuckles and nods. They leave it at that, and Seungwan exits the room first. It’s only then that Sooyoung and Yeri’s companies are finally noticed.  The two furrow their brows at their senior, as if asking _what was that for?_

Seulgi shrugs, understanding the confusion. “It’s a best friend thing.”

 

***

In the early years of Irene Bae’s life, long before crime TV shows were a thing and nobody really heard anything except from the news or the papers, the would-have-been “ _ultimate_ _hot-shot detective”_ (Seohyun’s words, not hers) had actually wanted to become a writer. It was, though, for the most ridiculous reason ever. Young Irene simply liked telling stories.

She’s heard and seen her glamourous mother do it countless of times; the older woman would tuck her in at night and tell her stories to sleep. There would be dragons and fairies, and princesses and castles.

But Irene _despised_ the exhausting “thinking process”. She also wasn’t a fan of the boring sitting-and-just-staring-at-your-laptop thing, waiting for that plot to come through. What she liked though, were the amused faces on people whenever the stories were told, were red.

The stories her mother would tell her evolved from fairies to memories of the old days, way back in her mother’s prime years. She’d tell Irene the epic love story between her and her father, of how they were childhood sweethearts to how they ran away and got married.

Irene wanted that too. She wanted a book-worthy of a life story, the one where, should she tell other people her own “memories of the old days”, they’d also have those amused faces.

Never did she expect that her wish would be granted, but in the most _twisted_ way possible.

Here she is, telling her bare, uncut story to Seohyun, as they sit on the couch in the living room, drinking cold beer (for Irene) and Chamomile tea, with the lawyer and her disgruntled, begrudgingly amused face.

“We had an unspoken agreement after the baby”, Irene recollects (Seohyun notices the slight wince at the mention of the child). “It would be an open relationship between us. He can go search the world for his person, and I’d do the same.”

Seohyun doesn’t hide the contorted expression on her face, at the idea of an open relationship and all the bad things it would cause. “And what happened?”

“Clearly, I wasn’t successful”, Irene sighs, chugging down the last ounce of her beer and finishing with a grimace at the bite of the alcohol on her throat. “But my husband was. In fact, he was _too…fruitful_.”

Seohyun adjusts from her seat. She looks in anticipation at her friend, ready to write down what she has to write down on her notepad.

“He had affairs with other women.”

“ _Affairs_?”

Irene nods nonchalantly. “More than one, as expected when you’re forced into a loveless marriage for seven years.”

“You expected those to happen?” Seohyun tries to hide the expression on her face but fails miserably so. _What kind of twisted story is this?_

“It was bound to happen.” Irene sighs. “He discreetly displayed hatred towards me; after his mother told him I “lost” his child and chose not to bear him another again.”

“Your mother-in-law made Park Jinho think that you had a miscarriage? But you were forced to have an--…”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Seohyun. It’s the already in the past.” Irene cuts right in, before Seohyun could even finish.

 _That’s why he became abusive: his profound hatred for his wife after she allegedly lost their unborn child._ Seohyun tries to piece everything out together, but it just doesn’t sound right. “Okay, let’s say he believed it, but what kind of man would leave a woman by herself after suffering a ‘ _miscarriage’_?! Not to mention, he was your husband.”

“It was a _loveless_ marriage, Seohyun. They only wanted a son, and to obtain that without illegitimate measures and tainting their precious family reputation, they only had _me._ ”

“But why would he believe that woman!?”

“It’s his mother over me”, Irene replies like it’s the most obvious answer (it is). “The woman who drowned him with love and attention over the woman he was forced to marry for the sake of money and reputation…”

Irene dryly chortles, pain lacing in her make-believe mirth. “If you were him, who would you choose to believe?”

Seohyun feels at lost. This was definitely how she expected things to turn out.

The room is filled with silence for a few minutes, with the clock’s cadence ticking the only sound echoing.

Irene, at the awkward end of the silence, chooses to stand up from the couch and head over to get another bottle of beer. She asks Seohyun if she wants one, but the lawyer gracefully declines.

A clink of the bottle cap opening resounds in the room, and Seohyun watches as Irene returns and takes a seat again. They resume.

“Did you know the women?” The lawyer then asks. “Maybe we can get them to make a statement about their involvement with Park Jinho.”

“I only know the last few”, Irene answers after taking a sip from her beer. “But I’d rather not have them involved here, Seohyun.”

That stops Seohyun. “Having more testimonies to back you up can help us in this, Irene. What are you talking about?”

“I am in no way romanticizing infidelity, however, like I said, it was a mutual agreement to have an open relationship”, Irene explains. “But those women, they’re not the bad guys here. If any, they were just as much of a victim as I was.

“What do you mean?”

Irene doesn’t know what she means, and she doesn’t know how to explain what she means.

“I’m trying to narrow down the option of pleas we can make here but with what little information you’re giving me, we’re going to be having a _really_ hard time in court, Irene.” Seohyun’s face is pained with difficulty of the situation.

Unlike her common cases, most of her clients were straight to the point of their crimes. They did this in this manner because of this. But in Irene’s case, as much as it was detailed, it was also lacking very much.

Seohyun just had _so_ many questions and nothing seemed to be getting answered properly. Irene, on the other hand, is as cryptic as a jigsaw puzzle. It makes it feel like Seohyun is talking to a wall.

“Look”, the lawyer’s voice is deep and serious now, as well as her face. Atty. Seo Juhyun is on now. “I can’t do this by myself, Irene. And you’re better than me at this game. Help me out here, please.”

Irene looks at the worry and desperation mirroring from Seohyun’s eyes. Her heart crumbles into pieces. She takes a deep breath and with her exhale, releases the strain and burden on her shoulders, of filtering the information that leaves her lips for the sake of forgetting her past.

There’s a considerable amount of silence in the room, with Seohyun on the tip of her toes, praying to the being above for some form of help.

She gets her prayers answered.

“Before I start with anything, will you let me speak without any intervention?”

Seohyun nods a little too aggressively.

Irene shifts in her seat, letting down her crossed legs to touch the carpeted ground. She stretches them out and puts the beer down.

“What happens when you force two strangers to marry each other? Nothing good. We both had our reasons for considering the idea of an arranged marriage: his were their family heirloom and reputation, and mine was for paying my family’s debts.”

“At the beginning, it was an alienated relationship”, Irene scoffs. “And then his mother began interfering, began demanding, and began controlling. And what could I do? Park Jinho was at the pedestal of his cunning mother, wrapped around her freshly-manicured fingers. She began wanting this, demanding that. And I obeyed like a pet to them.”

“Until I expected a daughter when they wanted a son, and my precious mother-in-law did not want anything to do with the child. So she finds a doctor and has the baby in me aborted. But that’s not all, she also made my husband—who miraculously began treating me like how a _man_ should treat his _wife_ —think that I lost the baby due to my ‘negligence’. Of course, dear Jinho’s heart is broken and apparently, he’s more hurt than I am because _I lost his child._ ”

“That torment didn’t seem to be enough, because Jinho later on became the man I didn’t agree on marrying. He began talking badly at me, shouting at me, and soon, resulting to miniscule physical violence, not more than a push or a slap.”

“I barely would give a damn. I survived the death of my child, how the fuck would I not be able to survive him and his mother?”

“It would have been better if Jinho didn’t bring other people into the turmoil of our marriage, but he did. And that was what got me on the breaking point of my patience.”

 _His affairs…_ Seohyun thinks.

Irene continues, “He began his affairs a few months after the miscarriage lie from his mother. I didn’t care anymore about what he did or who he slept with.”

“Until I met one of his lovers.”  

Seohyun looks up from her notepad. _What?_

There’s a cunning smirk on Irene’s lips. “My dead husband tainted an innocent saint.” A pause. “And if somebody asked me who I would side on, I’d definitely pick his lover over him.”

“As if tainting that innocent kid and tying her down to an illusion of paradise with him wasn’t enough, Jinho, when faced with responsibilities, discarded the girl like a toy and moved on to a new one, a new woman to fill the other side of his bed.”

Seohyun frowns with disgust for Park Jinho. She clicks her tongue. _As expected from the abomination that is their species._

“This new _toy_ of my husband was amazing, and he wanted to share it with the world. Unfortunately, she was married. And they were committing the affair of their lives. They were both endangering their reputations.”

 “And for some reason, it escalated from a pastime to a business transaction. This woman’s husband was as inadequate as my husband, and he thought that threatening Park Jinho with revealing the truth of his infidelity would provide for his business.”

“If only my husband was slightly less irresponsible enough, he would have thought of something to do to save his poor ego and image. But Park Jinho is as stupid as he is rich, so he was manipulated like a puppet by the threat, and continued to pay to see his lover.”

Seohyun’s ongoing disappointment only ever continues to grow.

“Until love gets thrown into the picture and his lover decided a divorce would do, because my husband had his way with words and illusions of happy endings when he couldn’t even do me that, and his lover’s husband is aggravated, naturally. He doesn’t let a divorce happen, and takes her away from him.”

There’s a pause. _Is that it?_

Irene sighs _of course it’s not_ , and grabs the beer from the coffee table, chugging the whole thing down in one go. “I don’t know what is was—maybe a sense of empathy for those women who were treated like sex objects by men, specifically my husband? Maybe it was my deep hatred for Park Jinho’s and his mother’s deceitfulness? Whatever it was, it made me want to help those women out.”

“Call it a false sense of gallantry, but I did it. I helped them out—be it financial or just, guidance—all behind my husband’s back.”

“Until he found out, and he got pissed. It was the first time I saw the fire burning in his eyes. It was the first time I thought to myself, ‘this man could kill me’. He was so mad he hit me. And I was fed up with him. I was _fed up_ with everything. He was about to hit me again, but I pulled out the gun he always kept in the bottom drawer of his desk, and shot him.”

“That was the night of his death.”

Seohyun is left in silence, blinking staggeringly at her client-slash-colleague. It’s beyond bewildering to feel that the history of the crime created more questions in the lawyer’s mind. Now that she knows the _before_ , what happened _after_?

“It wasn’t an instant death, right?” She asks because she knows it isn’t. (Seolhyun’s second career option was becoming a doctor. She knows what she’s saying)

Irene doesn’t answer verbally, but the sudden downward tug of her lips tells Seohyun something else happened.

Seohyun looks at the clock mounted on the wall behind Irene. The window behind her tells Seohyun it’s already nearing nightfall, and she has—surprisingly—a dinner meeting with an important person involved in the case.

The lawyer inwardly sighs and makes a show of putting down her notepad and pen. She sits down a little less tensely now, and looks at her friend with a soft facial expression, “Joohyun-ah”, it’s not a usual occurrence that she calls Irene by her real name (a name they share at that), so Irene’s attention is caught.

Seohyun proceeds, “Tell me what happened the day of Park Jinho’s death.” There’s a heavy dramatic pause. “ _Everything._ ”


	9. Prelude to a Murder (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of the Murder

 

The bed on the other side of the room is untidily made, its covers hastily folded with bothering creases. The pillows are stacked on top of each other, also messily done.

Inside the bathroom, the other vanity is messy. Bottles of perfume, soap, and lotion are all haphazardly scattered on top of the granite countertop, as well as droplets of hair gel. It smells like a bottle of cheap Axe Men, sd if it was diffused in the room like some kind of pesticide spray.

“Miss Bae?”

Irene immediately turns around to the voice calling out for her. She sees one of their housemaids standing by the door of the master bedroom, a feather duster and a small trash bin in hand. “Yes, ahjumma?”

The old lady bows to greet Irene and then continues, “The car is waiting downstairs. Also”, she begins fiddling with the feathers in the duster. Irene knows something’s up. “Your Mother-in-Law wants to see you. She is eating breakfast in the garden.”

This much ruins Irene’s already-gloomy morning. She checks her wristwatch. It’s 7:03 in the morning.

“Okay”, is her only reply.

Irene heads out of the bathroom and grabs her bag from the upholstered sofa in the corner of the bedroom. The maid walks in and places down the bin. She begins to tidy up the room.

“Mr. Park left early this morning.”

Irene stops in her tracks. “Pardon me?”

The maid bows for her sudden informal language as if Irene noticed (she didn’t. What caught her attention was her husband leaving early). “Mr. Park left a few hours ago before sunrise. He drove by himself.”

“And why are you telling me this?”

“You’ve awfully been travelling to Gyeonggi a lot nowadays, madam. I thought it would only be right to tell you that Mr. Park left early this morning to drive to there as well.”

“He’s on his way to Gyeonggi?” Irene doesn’t hide her resentment with the information. _What is he doing there?_

The maid only nods in silence, head kept low. Irene dismisses this, thanks the maid for the notice, and heads out. She walks down the hall and to the staircase that leads directly to the kitchen, heels clanging on the wooden flooring.

The mansion is alive at this ungodly hour and it bewilders Irene Bae. (Life begins at 8 in the morning for this household, even for the house helpers)

Silently, she saunters to the garden through the doors from the kitchen. A few helpers greet her and she greets them back with a kind smile and a nod.

The garden is beautifully-arranged by a family friend of the Parks, with various kinds of plants, trees, and flowers adorning the place. A little to the left from where Irene stands is a lone Acacia tree, bare for the winter season, and underneath it is a wooden table and chair set, where Irene finds her mother-in-law waiting for her with a cup of English Breakfast.

With the composure she’s managed to muster, Irene makes her way to the woman.

“Good morning, eomeonim.” Irene bows and respectfully greets. (Because even if she hates this woman to the ends of the world and to the depths of her soul, she still treats people with respect no matter how disparaging and wicked they are)

“Sit down.” It’s winter season but Ye Jinri, in all of her glamourous and manicured sixty years of existence, is still—as always—colder when it comes to her _precious_ daughter-in-law.

Irene, the obedient in-law that she is, obliges without a word of contradiction (even if she knows she’s going to be running late for her _special appointment_ ).

 A maid walks over to the two to refill Jinri’s tea.

She doesn’t go unnoticed. (Nothing ever seems to go unnoticed when it comes to Irene’s mistakes and incompetence)

“What is this?”

Irene looks over to where her mother-in-law is pointing at. It’s the maid’s casual attire, flowy pants and a long-sleeve top. Irene doesn’t get to answer.

“I’m sure your kindness is not left unappreciated around here, Joohyun-ah. But this is far-fetched. How can we distinguish now who is who in this household when you let all the servants wear whatever they want to wear? I wouldn’t be so surprised if an outsider breaks in so easily.”

Irene sighs. _Here we go again…_ “Eomeonim, I don’t think it’s a good idea to have them wear unif--…”

“I’ll have everyone wear a designated uniform around here, especially for tonight.” It’s not even a request. She’s stating it.  

Irene furrows her brows, confused all of a sudden. “Tonight? What’s with tonight?”

Jinri takes a sip from her tea and puts it down, a brow raised as she sports that _are you kidding me_ look. “It’s the first week of December, Joohyun. I’m quite disappointed you’ve forgotten.”

 Jinri sighs, clicking her tongue in disappointment. “When will you ever put your husband and marriage first? A good wife is willing to put her whole life to a stop for the sake of her family, specially her spouse.”

Irene doesn’t answer nor does she do anything. She lets her mother-in-law do all the talking and the nagging.

“Anyhow”, Jinri does so. “I came here to let you know that Lee Junho and his wife will be coming to the gathering.”

Irene sports a bewildered face, confused of where the conversation is going.

Her mother-in-law scoffs in disbelief, greatly affected by the obliviousness and naivety of her daughter-in-law.

“A young, successful and beautiful couple coming to the gathering will surely hog all the attention to themselves. Your husband doesn’t deserve that, right? A beautiful wife reflects a successful man. Don’t let your beauty go to waste, my darling.”

Jinri moves and picks up her designer clutch on the table. “I’ve set up an appointment for you with _my_ stylist. He is _absolutely amazing_. It’s at 9am later. I also had my secretary send you a formal gown Jinho handpicked for you. You’re going to look _stunning_ , my Joohyun.”

Irene could only watch in utter confusion of everything. A few minutes ago, she was just staring at the mess her husband made inside their room, and now here she is, getting thrown around like a raggedy doll for her mother-in-law to play dress-up with.

Before Irene could even say or do anything, Ye Jinri is already giving her a farewell peck on the cheek. “Make sure to show them who has the more successful husband, sweetie.”

***

The gloomy weather finally gives birth to the thunders and rain. If any, the downpour only continues to damper Irene’s mood, particularly after the short meeting with her mother-in-law.

The older woman stares off in midair, with the window’s fog from outside and the little trails of rain droplets on the glass. The jazz music playing in the stereo system doesn’t do her any well.

“Ma’am, we’ve arrived.”

Irene finally snaps out of her reverie, at the voice of the chauffeur. She spares him a glance through the rearview mirror and he gives her a small nod. She peeks through the less-foggy front window and sees the familiar place.

The man, a little younger than Irene, steps out of the car first and then opens the doors from where Irene is seated. As the latter steps out, the chauffeur circles around the car, opens the passenger’s seat, and pulls out the basket of flowers picked up from the flower shop.

“Thank you.” Irene takes the basket with a smile and small nod. “I’ll be having brunch with a friend, so I won’t need you to wait for me. You can go back.”

The chauffeur nods without any hesitation and waits for Irene to walk inside the building before getting into the car and driving away.

Irene is greeted by the woman in the information desk with a smile. She frequently visits the place, specifically this time of the year, so it’s only expected that the staff in the area already recognize her (her striking visuals isn’t really something to forget about) and lets her in easily.

The dark-haired woman takes the stairs to the second floor, heels clanging on the tiled floors. She takes the usual hall and turns right at the end. The gate is already unlocked for her.

Walking inside the familiar room feels like a death march on the older woman. She looks for the small columbarium niche to her right eye-level and finds it in a second, its granite epitaph engraved with words that makes Irene’s heart plunge to her stomach.

 

 _“We only part to meet again.”_  
  
Bae Jieun  
December 6, 2013 – December 6, 2013

 

“Happy birthday, little one.”

Irene places the miniature basket of flowers inside the columbarium chamber, right beside the small frame of Irene’s only picture of her baby, her first sonogram.

She lights up the small candle in front of the engraved epitaph, and sings a trembling Happy Birthday to her would-have-been six-year-old daughter.

Irene stands there still, staring on the words engraved on the granite epitaph. She’s too occupied to notice the tears trailing down her cheeks, and the woman entering the columbarium niche.

“I knew you’d be here.”

The familiar voice startles Irene. She turns around. A 5 ft. 6 statuesque lady, stands before her, donning a long-sleeve button-up top tucked in a long nude pleated skirt that reaches just a few inches above her ankles, a paper bag in her hold.

Irene watches quietly as the woman makes her way over, stands in front of her, and pulls out a cupcake box from the paper bag. She opens the box, places a little candle on it, and lights it up with a lighter. Afterwards, she holds in front of Irene’s face, and begins singing a slow rendition of Happy Birthday.

“Happy Birthday, unnie.” There’s a soft smile across her lips, and Irene _tries_ to keep it together but a dam is broken and she’s crying and laughing all together.

“It’s not my birthday, Suzy.” Irene chuckles through her choking tears.

Suzy smiles. “I know, but you can blow the candle for Jieunnie.”

Irene doesn’t know what to say there and so she relents and blows the small candle on the cupcake after making a wish. Suzy smiles fondly at the older woman. The small celebration comes to an end after a short prayer and thanksgiving.

“What’s that for?” Irene notices another box of cupcakes, this time a dozen, inside the paper bag Suzy was carrying.

The younger supermodel closes the box and places it on the other side of the small columbarium chamber, careful not to cover the epitaph inscriptions. 

“It’s Jieunnie’s birthday.”

“Not that. The dozen of cupcakes”, Irene points to the paper bag.

“The other birthday girl.” Suzy closes the chamber up with the small metal gate it comes with.  “Aren’t we going to pay them a visit?”

“Oh yeah…” Irene trails off as the two women begin to walk down the hallway and to the staircase. 

Suzy stops in her steps making the older woman stop too. “What?”

The supermodel looks at her friend skeptically. “Did something come up?”

Irene’s small sigh is enough of an answer.

“What happened?”

There’s no time to waste, so Irene grabs Suzy’s hand and pulls her with her down the stairs, “I’ll explain in the car.”

***

Suzy drives her husband’s Lamborghini Urus, navigating through small streets with steep slopes, lined with traditional homes.

The car is deafeningly silent, so it’s the younger woman who initiates the conversation when Irene seems to be too occupied with staring outside through her window than explaining just like what she said.

“Is it about the gathering later?”

Irene swiftly turns her attention to the driving woman, sitting still and gracefully erect. She doesn’t take her eyes and focus off the steep street but continues, “It was your mother-in-law who invited the whole Board of Directors.”

Irene _tries_ to hide the way her eyes roll at the information because _of course she did._

“I wasn’t planning to attend, really. I have a photoshoot later. But oppa said I should reschedule it. This event is important for him and I should be there by his side, spouse obligations and what not”, Suzy explains.

Irene knows the underlying context of Lee Junho’s reasoning. “You mean: you should be there for him as his status symbol? His young and devoted supermodel wife?”

It’s only then does she notice the venom in her words so she apologizes.

“It’s okay, unnie. It _is_ the truth.”

Irene sighs. It has been done and she can’t take back her words anymore. Lee Junho is _damn_ lucky for his wife.

“Anyhow, it’s not about that, Suji-ah.”

“What is it about, then?”

“Eomeonim set up appointments for me at the salon later at 9. She wants be to look _beautiful_ because you’ll be attending, and I’m not to embarrass her son.”

Suzy stops the car. Irene thanks God she has her seatbelt on.

The younger woman scoffs in disbelief, “She’s afraid you’d embarrass her son by looking like yourself?”

Irene tries to say something but Suzy is furious. “Unnie, you’re the most beautiful woman I know. Everyone is _dying_ to be with you, to see you in person, but fate had it and gave you away to someone as low as Park Jinho and his cunning mother. You don’t have to submit to their ridiculous standards. You are _way_ above them.”

“Then what about you?”

The words echo inside the car. The mood has now gone from gloomy to gloomier. It’s only obvious that the younger woman did not expect those words as a retort.

The car is at stop beside the main road, hazard lights flickering. Suzy faces Irene. “What about me, unnie?”

Irene isn’t fazed by the way her words dagger through Suzy’s façade, her hurt emotions mirrored through her transparent expression.

At the bottom of Irene’s heart, she only wants nothing but the best for this amazing young girl, but seeing her willingly get tied down by _her_ husband and still have the audacity to tell _her_ she doesn’t have to ‘submit’ to _her_ husband’s standards is kind of hypocritical.

“Why do _you_ submit to the demands of your husband when you know for yourself he’s just manipulating you?”

Her words are laced with venom, and Irene kind of softens when Suzy’s brows furrow together and lips purse, eyes reflecting such pain from the sudden backfire of her words.

It’s only then does the older realize the damage her impulsive words caused. It takes Irene a few seconds to get herself together. “I…I’m sorry, Suji-ah. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Suzy obviously is hurt, but she shrugs it off. “It’s okay, unnie. You were right.”

The damage is there, floating inside the air-conditioned Lamborghini. Suzy plunges into the silence of the car, pressing off the hazard lights and turning the wheel as she gets on the main road again.

Irene doesn’t know what to do or how to deal with the situation. Sometimes, she can’t control her mouth and it annoys her _so_ much. But she goes by it, the silence—until it becomes too much. And the only thing Irene can hear is the sound of the flickering side lights whenever Suzy makes a turn.

She decides it then: this silence is too much.

“Do you know about the concept of ‘Gaslight’?”

Thank goodness they’re in front of a red stoplight. Suzy doesn’t turn to face the older woman anymore, but quietly hums in acknowledgement and shakes her head.

“It’s a tactic done by insidious people in relationships”, Irene begins to recall the paper she read before. “It’s a form of psychological manipulation where the perpetrator makes the victim question her sanity and certainty. It’s a slow process, and by the time it’s done successful, the victim is left second-guessing every action and decision she makes, and depends on the perpetrator wholly because they think he is the all-knowing source of certainty in her life.”

The younger woman turns to her, finally, a look of confusion and intrigue in her eyes.

Irene continues, “A gaslightee’s most usual victim is a woman, specifically trapped in an abusive marriage. It doesn’t have to be a physical one. Gaslighting is a mental abuse tactic.” She pauses. “ _A lie told often enough becomes a truth.”_

“The only way to turn away from a gaslight relationship is to end it the sooner you can.” Irene looks at Suzy. “Because you’re more than capable of making decisions for yourself, and you don’t need anyone telling you who you’re supposed to be and what you’re supposed to do.”

The seriousness and sincerity reflects from the dark brown eyes across of her, and Suzy only is left to admire them both. Because _wow, what have we done to ourselves?_

In a room of all the actresses and beauty queens, an Irene Bae would definitely stand out, with her oozing charisma, god-like beauty, and refined elegance, yet  she is forced to morph herself to fit the standards of her cruel mother-in-law and husband who does not do anything but continuously use her and cheat on her.

And that is where Suzy Bae enters the picture. A young, idealistic, and gorgeous supermodel to marry the man of her dreams who promised her a happy-ever-after but only gets a dead-end when she’s tied down to a workaholic and egoistic man who only uses her as a trophy to boast to his colleagues. ‘ _I have a supermodel, what did you get?’_

Thus, Suzy is left to only dream for that happy-ever-after in her sleep, until she meets Park Jinho, a flattering man who gave her the illusion that _he_ can provide her with a happily ever after. So it becomes an affair, and it’s immoral and against everything Suzy learned from her conventional mother, but then she thought it was amazing, the feeling of _finally genuinely_ being loved by someone.

Until she finds out Park Jinho is married and is just using her. And then chaos ensues, because apparently, her husband, the great Lee Junho, is in a business transaction with the man of her dreams, and he’s just selling her off. That’s the story of how Suzy Bae entered the life of the other Bae.

Suzy chuckles at the memories and to now, as she looks at the woman beside her. “Sometimes I wonder how this friendship even came to be when our situation _is_ really unconventional from the beginning. You don’t see the wife and the ex-lover becoming friends in real life, right?”

Irene agrees. You’d never encounter situations like these, where the wife and the ex-lover of the husband becomes close friends, and even confides in each other at the darkest moments of their own wild marriages.

“Let’s leave it like that”, she sighs. “Us women, we only have ourselves so we have to be there for each other.”

***

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Irene asks, craning her neck from her seat, trying to get a good look of their surroundings. “We’ve been on the road for quite some time now, Suji-ah.” The digital clock on the stereo system reads 8:12.

Suzy doesn’t answer, focusing on neatly making a turn at the directions of the GPS. A few seconds later, a robotic voice resounds in the car, telling them they have arrived at their destination.

She smugly grins back at the older woman, “Yep, I think we went the right way”, as she begins to unbuckle her seatbelt.

Irene rolls her eyes playfully and does the same. They get off the car and Irene waits for Suzy to get the cupcakes from the backseat. The moment they meet, they stand for a few seconds in front of the house before them.

It’s a two-story brick house, small from the outside. Around it is a brick gate about the height of Suzy. Other than the bricked gate and a window, nothing else can be seen of the house from the outside, due to the tall trees surrounding its yard.

“Do the honors?” Suzy asks, pointing to the doorbell button. Irene sighs and obliges, walking over to the gate and pressing the button.

It takes a while, and the two women stand outside of the house in anticipation. A few minutes later, they hear footsteps and the sound of a lock being undone. The metal gate soon opens and reveals an old lady, perhaps in her late 50s, around the same age as Irene’s mother-in-law.

“Yes?”

“Oh…uh…we’re visitors of Kim Seo--…”

“Ahjumma!” Another voice rings out, this time a familiar one belonging to the tall lady walking out of the house’s front door, clad in an oversized shirt and fluffy house slippers, hair messily tied up in a bun. “Those are my friends!”

The old lady’s face becomes skeptical, looking at the stunning beauties in front of her from head to toe before letting them in.

“Seolhyun-ah!” Suzy exclaims, eyes wide and smiling, as she runs forward with the box of cupcakes, engulfing her dear friend in a hug.

Irene follows behind, the same smile on her lips. “We’ve missed you, Seolhyun-ah.”

Seolhyun pulls away from Suzy and then moves to give a warm hug to the other woman. “I’ve missed you too, unnie.” She detaches shortly. “It’s a surprise you came by!”

Irene smiles. “We wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

***

Irene sits outside, at the small garden of the house, watching as Suzy play together with the dogs and the birthday celebrant. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips, knowing all too well how this wouldn’t have been possible—seeing the smiles on these lovely ladies’ faces—if it weren’t for their mutual agreement on things, especially their standing: being the _beautiful women in unconventional relationships_.

She looks at the birthday celebrant and thinks to herself the ugliness of her husband and his ‘unstoppable’ sexual desires. He has tainted such an innocent angel because of his sexual yearnings, and it is ridiculously disgusting to think that he had the audacity to leave after satisfying his cravings. _What an asshole._

Irene finishes the small slice of cake and _almost_ joins the two until her phone begins vibrating on top of the table.

Seolhyun walks over to her just in time, noticing the buzzing device. “Aren’t you going to get that, unnie?”

The frown Irene sports is soon reflected on Seolhyun’s, when she sees the name on the phone screen. Irene has no choice but to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?!” Her husband’s voice is loud enough to be heard even without the speakers and full-volume on. “Eomma’s furious! You didn’t show up at the appointment!”

Irene lies, “I got stuck in traffic on the way back. I’m on my way already.”

“Where are you, exactly? The driver arrived earlier, you said you didn’t need a ride back, something about you meeting up with a friend…?”

“I’m on my way back, _oppa_.” Irene’s voice is sterner now, and at the mention of the name, Seolhyun frowns.

“Yeah, whatever. Just, go faster, okay?” She hears him sigh and perhaps even ruffle his hair in stress. “And do something with that appointment. Eomma’s crazy mad you didn’t show up.” With that, her husband hangs up.

Irene is left looking at her phone with utter exasperation because her husband is just simply an _amazing_ man. She puts back the phone in her pocket and stands up. Suzy walks over the two women, a big smile on her face.

“That was so tiring, I can’t—wait, where are you going, unnie?” the smile tugs downward, turning into a confused frown. She takes the glass of water on the table and chugs it down in one go.

“I have to go”, Irene says. “I have to prepare for the party, remember?” She eyes Suzy, who only gives her an exasperated sigh. Seolhyun is confused but that matter is for Suzy to explain later on.

“I’ll give you a lift--…”

“No, no”, Irene shrugs the offer away. “I’ll just call for a cab. I don’t want eomeonim casting doubts on me and my friends, especially you girls.”

Suzy sighs in defeat because she has a point. Irene moves to pull the two girls into a short-lived hug. She detaches herself from the embrace and requests for Seolhyun to: “Kiss her happy birthday for me, okay?” And then she goes her way.

***

Seolhyun’s house is in a rather remote area of the province, so it takes quite some time for Irene to hail a cab. Once she does get one, she gives the directions to her house in Pyeongchang-dong only to receive a message from her lovely husband, telling her a change of location.

“Ahjussi, I’m sorry but can you please take me to The Shilla instead?” Irene requests politely and the old driver, thankfully, doesn’t complain.

The text message only reads: **Executive Lounge at the Shilla. Come here now.**

It takes around half an hour for them to arrive at the prestigious hotel, and Irene pays the driver and asks to keep the change. The older man tries to complain this time, but Irene is already on her way to the entrance of the hotel.

Finally inside, the brunette looks awfully underdressed. Men and women in formal, expensive-looking attires all walk around the main lobby, casting weird glances at the casually dressed Irene Bae. Thankfully, she was never one to spare the thoughts of other people on her any care, so she gets to stroll through the sea of wealthy strangers and to the information desk without any concern.

“Good afternoon, ma’am. May I help you?” It’s a young-looking man in a suit. He sports an awfully wide smile on his face, and Irene gets to thinking that this smile is different from the other one he sported when talking to the older woman ahead of Irene earlier.

Of course, Irene shrugs this thought off. “Yes”, she smiles a little. “I’m looking for the Executive Lounge?”

The man begins typing on his computer. ‘ **Song Kyuhyun** ’, his nametag reads. “May I get your name, please?”

“Bae Joohyun.”

He types again. A few seconds later, he looks up with a frown. “Aw, I’m sorry. Your name isn’t on the guest list of the occupied Executive Lounge.” The smile is gone now, placed with a pitiful and mocking frown. As if he was talking to a lost little girl (that’s exactly how he sees the pretty woman before him now).

Irene tries hard to hide the disgust on her face. Of course, he’s like all the other men out there, ready to jump in to save the fragile-looking damsel in distress, to look like the knight in the shining armor.

“How about Bae Joohyun?”

The man doesn’t even hide the sigh that escapes his lips. He types again nonetheless but frowns later on. “Nothing”, he shrugs.

His face is smug through the layers of pity, and Irene can read right through his expression: ‘ _Such a pity, a beautiful face begging to get in and be part of the rich’_.

Irene sighs in defeat. _What other name could he use--…_ and then it clicks, like a lightbulb went off above her head. Of course, this event must be really important for Jinho to get out of bed early and leave in a hurry.

The beauty monotonously suggests for the last time, the last name she could think of. “Irene Park. Try that.”

The man begins to type again, this time a little longer. He even rings a phone and talks to someone before finally hanging up and walking out of his desk. “Let me usher you to the Lounge, Mrs. Park.”

 _Missus Park_ …the name makes Irene recoil in disgust. She relents and just follows behind the man as they walk to the elevator lift. The lounge is on the 23rd floor of the hotel.

The ride up is as awkward as it can get, with Irene trying to stand as far as possible from the man. She’s successful in her attempts, because thankfully, the elevator wasn’t that much occupied.

They arrive shortly and Irene is welcomed inside the Executive Lounge by the formal man outside. Information desk man whispers something akin to ‘she’s Irene Park’ and that’s what it takes for the other man to open the doors for Irene and lead her inside.

The Executive Lounge is a buffet area but for that time, was reserved for a special gathering. Of course, Irene guesses her husband has something to do with this _special gathering_.

Said husband is actually sitting in a table, laughing pretentiously along with what looks like older men and their older-looking wives. As soon as Park Jinho catches a glimpse of Irene walking to their table, he stands up and pulls out a chair for his wife.

Irene takes a deep breath and pulls out the best fake smile she can do.

“Aigoo”, coos the older woman right next to where Irene is supposed to sit. “You two look like the perfect young couple, Jinho-ssi.”

“You even smile the same”, adds another man, perhaps the husband of the other lady earlier. Irene keeps her smile but snorts inside. _Of course we have the same fake smile on. It’s pretty much well-orchestrated by now._  

Park Jinho, the faux gentleman that he is, wraps an arm around his wife and introduces him to the crowd in the table. “Everyone, this is my beautiful wife, Irene.” He turns to Irene. “Honey, these are… _possible_ investors and _friends_ of the company.”

He makes that annoying wink at the old CEOs and their wives, and they cackle at it. Irene only sighs. She’s been with this man long enough to know his business tactics, of which includes unnecessary disgusting winking and playful jokes.

 Irene takes a seat beside Jinho, and remains silent all throughout the sudden gathering. She occasionally responds when she’s needed to.

Apparently, it was a gathering for the potential investors of the new telecommunications company Park Jinho is attempting to construct. Like usual, he needed the ‘support’ of his wife on such events.

The gathering ends two hours later and Irene feels her butt cramp from the sitting. She stands up to greet a few of the CEOs her husband introduces her to, and their conceited and overdressed wives.

Finally, Irene can breathe.

“What was that?” She asks the moment she’s alone with her husband in the elevator. Jinho presses the topmost floor and it confuses Irene more. “Where are we going?”

“It’s already two. Eomma had the Presidential Suite reserved for us to prepare for the gathering later”, Jinho answers. “She also had the stylist and the gown moved there so you can get fixed to look your best.”

Irene only hums passively. They wait in the elevator, indulging in the silence. Once they arrived at the topmost floor, the elevator opens and they are welcomed with a beautiful view of Seoul’s skyline.

Irene appreciates the view that goes with the suite, but her husband is already accustomed to such places so he casually walks in and goes to the living room where they are met up with a group of stylists waiting for them.


	10. Prelude to a Murder (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night of the Murder

Long, soft curls cascades down past Irene’s milky white shoulders and stops just a few inches above the small of her back. She looks at herself in front of the vanity mirror inside of the smaller rooms in the suite.

She sits upright in front of the vintage wooden vanity, finishing up with her accessories—a Swarovski set inclusive of 14-carat diamond earrings and a 16-carat teardrop diamond necklace. Her husband bought it for her that afternoon, an impetuous buy from an impetuous man.

The gown is a crimson shade of red, like an expensive bottle of well-fermented Chateau Cheval Blanc wine. It’s a trademark Valentino gown.

“Is that the gown we bought?”

Irene looks at her husband entering the room, clad in his own tailored suit, from the mirror she’s facing. She silently nods and continuous to fix the front area of the dress, pulling it up for the sake of avoiding a possible wardrobe malfunctions.

The dress hugs her tightly on all of her curves. This, Jinho notices.

“That’s a big size already, Hyun”, he clicks his tongue in dismay, examining the way the gown tightly clings on Irene’s body. “You’re getting out of shape. You should watch your figure, hon.”

Irene doesn’t do or say anything. She’s had enough of this man.

Jinho only continues to disparage on the woman, “The red doesn’t suit you but that’ll do. You’ll stand out in the crowd later”, he smiles to himself, thinking of the compliments he’ll be receiving from his visitors.

“Anyhow”, the man glances at his Rolex wristwatch. “We should go. We can’t have our guests waiting.”

He turns on his heel and moves out of the room. Irene follows shortly behind, grabbing the clutch she’s supposed to bring to pair with her Valentino gown.

***

A black Chevrolet Explorer van waits by the front entrance of the hotel. A formally-dressed chauffeur clad in a tuxedo stands by the doors, one hand on the handle holding it open. It looks like a red carpet premier, to be honest.

“What is this?” Irene doesn’t like the red carpet premiers. “Another one of your shopping sprees?” They have a lot well-maintained sports cars, SUVs, and sedans.

Knowing her husband, Irene doesn’t get any answer. She isn’t important enough to be answered. Her husband is a frugal man, but when it comes to showing off especially to his colleagues, he is overly-ambitious and impetuous, willing to spend fortunes just for nonsense.

“Come on now, honey”, Jinho begins walking over to the car, not bothering to wait for his wife who was forced to handle through the pain of wearing the wrong size of five-inch stilettos.

A lot of groans are thrown here and there before Irene finally climbs up on the van’s high steps. It’s a good thing the chauffeur is kind enough to lend a hand.

“Took you long enough”, the man beside her hisses, thinking his monotonous voice wouldn’t be heard. Irene ignores him, clenching her fists on the bottom of her dress to compose herself.

Before the chauffeur gets to shut the van’s doors, a voice calls out to the couple. It’s the woman who did Irene’s makeup and hair.

“You forgot your coat, Miss Bae.” The woman is panting and breathless from the sudden running.

Irene bows her head, thanking the woman. The weather is terribly cold come the winter season; her godawful season-inappropriate evening Valentino gown would’ve been the bane of her existence.

Before she could reach out and grab the coat though—“There would be no need for that.”

Irene frowns, turning to her Jinho who holds out his hand to push away the coat from his wife’s reach. “What?”

“That coat doesn’t go well with your dress, honey”, Jinho feigns his shame with an annoying frown. “It would be a waste if you can’t show off your proportions in that Valentino.”

Irene feels anger boil inside. Her husband, in simpler terms, wants her to _only_ wear the Valentino dress _he_ bought, for him to show off his _young and beautiful_ wife to the crowd of other arrogant rich men and their wives. _What a douchebag._

But there’s nothing she could do, for this man she married would get what he wants one way or another.

Irene sighs and looks at the woman with an apologetic smile, mouthing a thank you before sitting back down on her seat.

The chauffeur pulls the van’s sliding door close. The couple is left in heavy silence inside the car.

Upon driving the 15-minute navigation to Pyeongchang-dong, the chauffeur knew his obligated silence and lived in it, ignoring Park Jinho’s voice when he suddenly decides to speak up and make conversation.

“I’ll introduce you to someone important there.” There’s a pause. “You have to be in your best behavior.”

Irene’s glance at her side window abruptly shifts to her husband’s direction. Head tilted and brows furrowed in confusion, she asks, “Pardon?”

“Someone important, you know…” It was always _this_ kind of topic that makes Park Jinho frustratingly passive.

“Is this what you’ve been doing in Gyeonggi?” Irene likes to rephrase her question to: Is _she_ what you’ve been doing in Gyeonggi?

Jinho’s attention and frown immediately darts over to his wife’s direction. At this moment, they looked like they were holding a stare-off.

The silence inside the car is heavy, and Jinho knows his wife knows something as well. There’s no use in denying the fact that he’s seeing someone new, so he boldly nods and exclaims, “She’s 24, finishing a Degree in Education.”

Irene feels anger boil inside of her. She can see it: the picture of a nice, beautiful girl who only wants love and the feeling of getting love from someone else, and then she sees Jinho in his devious glory, tainting the nice painting.

The image of Seolhyun enters her mind, of how Jinho managed to ruin her and leave her behind, and Irene thinks to herself: this has to stop, one way or another.

***

The van parks in front of the mansion’s driveway. Two guards wait by the front door, each one holds on the handle of the giant front door. Irene also sees Jinri waiting for them. The hosting couple is soon escorted out of the van.

“You’re _almost_ late”, Jinri growls, eyes narrowing at her son (who looked like he couldn’t care any less what his mother’s bickering is all about) and Irene.

Speaking of the latter, of course, Irene is the receiving end of most, if not all, of her mother-in-law’s wrangling. “And you”, Jinri snarls. “You didn’t show up for the appointment I set up for you. It was for your own sake!”

She deeply sighs and then composes herself by little breathing exercises, looking like a wicked older version of a stressed out Sharpey Evans. “Anyhow, let’s just get this all started”, she then looks over Irene, who remains her silence all throughout the nagging. “And _you_ ”, she grits. “Impress your husband.”

Without any other word, Jinri nods over to the guards by the doors. The man at Irene’s right talks to his walkie-talkie, something about the ‘eagle’ arriving, and another voice tells them ‘open the doors’ and they do.

Irene only catches the phrases “the hosts for the night” and “Park Jinho and his beautiful wife, Irene!” from the emcee until her whole world is suddenly bombarded with applauses and blinding camera flashes.

 _Of course_. Her mother-in-law wouldn’t miss out on having the event publicized for the whole 0.1% of South Korea to watch.

The emcees make them stand in front of the whole wealthy crowd, on the makeshift stage in the ballroom of the mansion. Jinho does the answering of the questions because Irene’s only role in this is to look beautiful and perfect.

She plays her role without any effort.

By the time the mandatory introduction remarks are done, Jinho and Irene step down from the platform and are assisted to join the crowd and make ‘chitchat’. (It’s mostly Jinho dragging Irene everywhere he goes, introducing his lovely and young wife to his fellow CEO friends and their less lovely and not-so-young wives)

Half an hour later, Irene is dragged to the other side of the ballroom. Her feet are sore from the heels and all the walking, but she manages despite the blisters forming.

Jinho lets go of his hold on his wife’s hand (another one for the show), and introduces Irene to a younger woman dressed in a white laced gown, hair tied up in a nice bun with a few strands curled and cascading down the sides of her face.

_She’s beautiful._

“Hyun, this is Hani-ssi, a friend of mine.” Jinho has that look on his face.

_And she’s making a big mistake._

Irene looks at Hani’s shy smile, and Jinho’s cynical one. She wants to grab the girl and get her out of the place, but the doors are guarded by big, buffy men, and Irene can’t run for her life with the damn heels, so she sports a small smile and offers the girl a shake of the hand, “Hello, Hani-ssi. I’m Irene.”

Hani is _way_ out of Jinho’s league. This girl is beautiful and tall, and looks as innocent as a lost pup. Irene is worried.

Thankfully, before Jinho could even start a conversation with his new ‘girl’, one of his CEO friends call him over, inviting him to meet a new possible investor. Knowing her husband and his obsession over wealth and reputation, he goes over after a smile directed to Hani and a nod for his wife.

This leaves Irene with the innocent lass. 

“So…” the older woman trails off. From her peripheral vision, she can see the younger girl fiddle with the hem of her dress’ sleeves. Hani’s nervous.

“How did you meet Park Jinho-ssi?” The formality in Irene’s tone gets Hani off-guard and wary. What kind of married couple addresses each other formally?

Despite this, Hani answers politely and formally, “He sponsored a scholarship project at my university. I was one of the scholars in my program.” Irene notices the way Hani speaks, as if she’s walking on eggshells with her.

The wariness isn’t what gets Irene’s attention though. It’s the answer she got. Irene looks at Hani from top to bottom, noticing everything about the younger girl.

She fiddles with her sleeves when she’s nervous; her face is beautifully carved with soft features; white laced dress—it’s Valentino, the same design as hers but different color. Jinho must’ve bought it for the younger woman.

_The audacity this man has…_

Irene infers this: Hani is the epitome of a young idealistic girl who was mature enough to decide to grow up with butterflies and rainbows, and happy endings, despite being brought up in a financially-unstable world. So what completes her carved-out illusion? An older man who will make her believe in butterflies and rainbows and happy endings, with his saccharine words and wealth. Of course, that older man is none other than Park Jinho, the great.

Of course her husband would pick out the easily-manipulated girls, the ones who believe in happy endings and an ideal world full of love and rainbows and happiness.

_What a Park Jinho thing to do…_

“How much does your tuition fee cost?”

Hani blinks, dumbfounded at the sudden question from the older woman. She doesn’t get to answer. Irene only continues, “You’re a graduate student, right?”

The younger woman nods silently. She’s flustered at the abrasive tone that comes with Irene’s question.  

“So, how much does it cost?” The older woman’s gaze is completely daunting.

Hani’s face is blank for a few seconds, until Irene starts seeing something seething within the girl. For a moment there, it looked like Hani was about to burst out on her. _Did I say something offensive?_

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Park”, Hani looks down but her voice sounds sterner now. “I…I didn’t come here to cause any trouble.”

 “Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” Irene questions.

Her natural tone is betraying her. She’s coming off as a possessive snake when it’s the actually complete opposite. The hiss in her tone comes from the frustration over her husband’s tyranny.  

Hani doesn’t answer back and only lets the older woman continue, “You’re a smart woman, Hani-ssi. I don’t need to tell you how this decision will come and bite you back one day.”

On the other side of the room, a familiar woman sees the two, and starts walking over, a champagne fluke in hand.

“I’m not telling you that because I’m the haughty, possessive wife. I’m telling you that because I don’t want you to put your future at risk just because of a man”, Irene looks at Hani’s eyes, sincerity flowing through her stare.

“Park Jinho is _not_ the man you want. He is not the man that you deserve. Don’t settle for a man you don’t deserve.” There’s a pause. “I know this all sound and look weird. Me: slandering my _husband_. I bet you see a lot of good things in him, how he’s funding your education and pampering you. But that’s just a façade. All that man ever wants is sex and someone submissive and beautiful, and most especially young. To make him look--…”

“Hello, ladies.”  A voice intervenes, and Hani’s eyes widen at the figure in front of her. Irene turns around, sporting the same surprised look on her face. Without any warning, she’s wrapped up in a small, welcoming embrace.

It’s only when she pulls away does she snap out of her surprised reverie. “Oh, Hani-ssi, this is my friend, Bae Suzy.”

Hani trembles in her place, and her eyes gleam at the beautiful woman. “U-Uh, h-hello, Ms. Bae. I-It’s…” she stammers as she takes the offered hand and shakes it. “It’s nice t-to meet y-you.”

The 360 change in the attitude makes Irene smile a little. “You seem like a fan of hers…”

Suzy chuckles at that. “A fan? At this time and age? Wow, unnie. You flatter me.”

“I’m a big fan, Ms. Bae!” Hani’s bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle now, and Suzy helps her stand up properly. People are starting to look.

“No need for formalities, uh, Hani-ssi. Suji is fine.”

Hani is too busy gawking at Suzy’s beauty to notice the confused glance exchanged between the two older women.

 _Who’s this?_ Suzy asks through her eyes.

It only takes a wriggle of Irene’s brows to answer the question. _Jinho’s new victim._

Suzy’s eyes widen. Alarm bells ring inside her mind.

“Miss Bae!” Another voice shouts, and the two Miss Baes look over at the direction. It’s a man, one of the cameramen exclusively hired to take pictures of the event. He asks for a picture of the three women.

They pose, standing beside each other with bright (fake) smiles. Irene thinks, _if only Seolhyun was here, the group would’ve been complete._

After the picture, a tall and buff man starts making his way towards the three women. Irene knows him all too well, with that smile of his and the way his eyes from small crescents when doing so. He’s just like Park Jinho in so many ways.

“Oh, I see you ladies met already…” There’s a mischievous gleam in Lee Junho’s eyes as he approaches. He waves over a waiter to refill his champagne fluke. Once his eyes meet Hani’s, his brows furrow in confusion. “And who is this beautiful lady?”

Hani feels flustered. Irene internally clicks her tongue. _Men and their words…_

“This is Hani, one of the scholars in Jinho’s new scholarship program in Gyeonggi.” She answers on behalf.

Junho hums in response, a cynical look on the way he smiles and whispers, “Maybe I should sponsor myself a scholarship program…”

Irene rolls her eyes.

“Anyhow”, Junho sighs and turns to Irene. “It’s nice seeing you again, Irene-ssi.” Irene mirrors the same fake smile and thinks to herself: _this man and his expressive eyes…_ Lee Junho is too easy to read.

“Likewise”, she sips her drink elegantly.

It’s like a mini-reunion of some sort, and the drama is only ignited even more once Park Jinho comes walking over, tagging with him two new faces. He doesn’t know who Irene is talking to, with Junho and Suzy’s backs facing him.

“Honey! I want you to meet Choi Minho and his wife, Im Yoona-ssi. They’re--…”

And then he finally sees who they are.

In a drama, this would have been the climax. Where the exes and the mistresses meet, their beautiful gowns and flaunting wealth juxtaposed with the dirt they hide within. Irene thinks this would’ve been the perfect time to take pictures. This would make the perfect headline news.

“Oh, Park Jinho-ssi!” Lee Junho first greets, faking a surprised reaction. “It’s nice to meet you again!”

 _Is it?_ The hidden histories beg to differ.

Irene diverts her attention to the new couple in front of her. She offers her hand to greet, “Hello, I’m Irene. You are…?”

Choi Minho looks like a nice, chivalrous man. Irene only knows him by face, from earlier, when he moved back and forth from the buffet area to their table, refilling the plate for her wife, the beautiful and statuesque lady beside him, Im Yoona. It wasn’t hard to notice them. He was the only man who didn’t walk around, introducing himself and his wife. He did greet a few notable people, but for most of the time, sat and accompanied his wife.

“Yes, hello”, Minho takes Irene’s hand and shakes it. “I’m Choi Minho. This is my wife, Im Yoona…” Yoona smiles endearingly and shakes Irene’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Park.”

“Oh, please, call me Irene _Bae._ Mrs. Park is my mother-in-law.”

“ _Bae?”_ Minho asks. “You mean, Bae as in, from the Bae Forwarding company?”

Irene’s eyes light up in surprise. “Yes. That’s my parents’ company.”

“Wow”, Yoona gasps. “We’re new in the business but my husband’s family used to be partners with your family’s company before it went separate ways.”

“Really?” Irene is invested in the topic now.

Jinho doesn’t look happy, especially when the attention shifts on her wife and stays on her for too long. Lee Junho couldn’t care any less. He simply watches Jinho’s reaction. Hani, the poor innocent girl, silently walks away from the scene. Irene and Suzy don’t notice.

“How about this, why don’t we set up a meeting one time? I think it’d be nice to pull off some nostalgic strings, right?” Minho is straightforward but nice with his words, and that makes Irene smile. “There’s nothing wrong with rekindling old partnerships, right?”

(It’s good to know this: Choi Minho inherited the biggest forwarding company in the whole South Korea. Combined with the business smart of his wife, Im Yoona—the heir to another forwarding magnate—they will surely attract lots of investors and success. If they manage to get a deal with Irene’s family’s company, then Irene won’t need the financial support of her husband’s company anymore)

This ignites the flames in Park Jinho’s eyes. He was always the one who connected the dots faster.

 “Honey”, he interferes with the conversation and it kind of sends shivers down Irene’s spine. The nickname makes her cringe and want to vomit. “Can we talk? In my office?”

Irene looks at his eyes and sees the dark void in them. She doesn’t back down from a challenge. “Sure.”

Jinho walks ahead. Irene trails behind, but a hand pulls her back.

“Unnie”, Suzy whispers, warning bells everywhere. She knows something bad is going to happen.

Irene turns soft and reassures the younger woman with a small smile. “It’s going to be fine, Suji-ah.”

“ _Unnie_.” Suzy’s voice is sterner now.

"I'll handle this." Irene pulls her hand and smiles a little before walking away, following her husband to the office.

 


	11. The Other Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A lot of people want him dead; a lot of people are more capable of killing him. Irene unnie doesn’t like her husband, but even if you think they fought and she wanted him dead, she won’t be able kill him that easily.”

Seungwan doesn’t join them this time (“I still have something to do at the office. But you can call if you need any help.”) so the field work is left in the hands of the three detectives. Seulgi drives while Sooyoung does horribly at navigating even with the GPS. Yeri enjoys her time at the backseat, munching on the donuts they bought from the drive-thru on the way.

“Are we there yet?” Yeri deserves an Oscar for her acting. She’s the ‘bored child at the backseat’ this time, and Seulgi wonders if she’s really acting or just being herself.

The two in front roll their eyes and ignore the groaning from the backseat. Sooyoung tells the driver to turn left and then swerve to the fast lane, but Seulgi decides to try and stay alive, so she pretends not to hear anything.

“What are we trying to find again?” Yeri asks as she munches the last of the dozen of donuts.

“A bank.”

“What bank?”

“This bank.” Sooyoung practically throws the folder at Yeri’s face. Thankfully, she dodges it.

The folder contains copies of the transactions done and papers containing information about their Person of Interest. Paper-clipped to one of the papers is a satellite picture of the Kyonggi Rural Bank from Google Maps.

Yeri looks around from her seat, craning her neck side to side. She stops. “You mean that one?”

The whole car jerks into a stop, and thank God the three of them are wearing seatbelts or else Seulgi’s face would have replaced the driver’s wheel.

“What? Where?” Sooyoung tries to move around from her seat despite the headache coming in from the abrupt movement, but fails miserably with the seatbelt tightly clinging on her body. She takes it off hastily and _then_ begins looking around.

Yeri points to the small building at the left side, with a small banner labeled ‘Kyonggi Rural Bank’. “There.”

Seulgi sighs exasperatingly and rests her head on the driver’s wheel. They’ve been driving for hours, and had she followed the GPS, they would’ve been driving for more.

“Unnie, find a parking spot. Faster!” Sooyoung commands. The head detective does so.

***

Accessing personal data can be easy with the help of modern Internet and third-party services, but because Seulgi is a law-abiding citizen (and detective), she decides to obtain such information through the help of her best friend, Son Seungwan, and her myriad number of connections.

“We’re meeting with a…” Seulgi glances at the name written on the palm of her hand. “Kim Taeyeon?”

The bank clerk in front of them nods politely and grabs the phone. She makes a call and Seulgi waits patiently in front of the Customer Service desk.

The lady in front—her name tag labeled _Ahn Yujin_ —finally hangs up. “She’ll be waiting in her office. It’s a walk down that hall”, Yujin points to the corridor to Seulgi’s right. “And the third door to your left. It has Ms. Kim’s name on it.”

Seulgi nods and thanks the lovely lady before coming over to the two younger detectives waiting in the lounge area. “Let’s go.”

The three women make their way down the corridor, counting in their heads for the third door.

“It’s this one”, Yerim, who enthusiastically leads the way, points at the wooden door with the nameplate on it:

**_Kim Taeyeon  
_ ** _Chief of Bank_

“Wow.”  Sooyoung whistles. “Seungwan unnie sure knows a _lot_ of important people, huh…”

 Yeri nods in agreement. The two youngest stay behind as Seulgi moves and knocks three times on the wooden door.

They hear someone say ‘come in!’ from behind, and Seulgi slowly turns the knob and pushes the door open.

Across the room sits a woman with blond hair, a blazer draping over broad shoulders. She stands up at the sight of the three detectives walking in, and welcomes them with a fond smile.

“You must be Seungwan’s detective friends?”

Seulgi’s too caught up with the woman’s beauty to actually find offense in the way she calls them ‘Seungwan’s detective friends’, as if this was a role-play act and they were just children playing Sherlock at the backyard.

“Hello, Ms. Kim. I’m Kang Seulgi, from the Seoul Metropolitan. These are my colleagues, Park Sooyoung and Kim Yerim.” Seulgi bows out of respect and follows as this Taeyeon tells them to take a seat on the waiting couch.

“Yes, I’ve been told”, Taeyeon smiles and sits back down. “Seungwan’s told me a lot about you, Seulgi-ah.”

“Sorry to ask”, Sooyoung sheepishly smiles. “But are you two related of some sort…?”

“Seungwannie’s my cousin.”

A series of _ooh’_ s resound in the room, and Seulgi understands it now. There are pictures of the two women around the room.

“Anyhow”, Taeyeon closes her laptop. “Due to Privacy laws, I won’t be able to provide you a copy of the former client’s data sheet. But I can provide you information verbally. So, shoot your questions while we still have time.”

Seulgi has been informed beforehand, so she takes pride in the questions she prepared with Sooyoung and Yerim on their way to the bank, written on her small notepad.

They ask about this client’s transactions with the payer, Park Jinho. “Was it some kind of fixed transaction? A fixed schedule?”

Taeyeon tells them it was, until the former client terminated her bank account. “It was a cyclic transaction. Around, 2,500,000 Won a month. She accumulated around 30,000,000 Won, so the transaction began around two years before she terminated her account.”

Sooyoung jots down notes on her notepad.

Seulgi continues, “And this sender, did he ever go here to make the transactions personally?”

Taeyeon quietly shakes her head. “Always by the machine.”

Seulgi wraps everything up shortly with her last question, “Can you provide us the receiver’s address?”

“Oh, yes. You can jot this down.” Taeyeon proceeds to state the residential address.

After their conversation, the detectives stand up and thank the older woman for her time.

“It’s nothing”, Taeyeon smiles and leads the detectives out of the office and down the hall. Other employees stand up and greet their Chief.

On their way out, Taeyeon wishes them a good luck. “I hope you find justice for whoever deserves it. Give it a fair trial.”

Seulgi takes that and imprints it on the back of her mind. _Give it a fair trial._

They bid farewell and take off. Yeri sits in the passenger’s seat this time, doing the navigation for the sake of easier travel. Sooyoung complains at the back, “Squirtle! Why did you finish all the donuts!?”

***

This neighborhood is small, and it doesn’t take much for the three women to find the residential place they’re looking for. Taeyeon vividly describes it: the houses there are small and bricked, but the residential numbers are on every gate.

The sedan stops in front of a two-story brick house, small from the outside. Around it is a brick gate about the height of Sooyoung. Other than the bricked gate and a window on the second floor, nothing else can be seen of the house from the outside due to the tall trees surrounding its yard.

“23”, Sooyoung reads the number on the gate and then glances down on the notepad in her hands. “This is it.”

Yeri takes charge and steps out first. She walks in front and rings the doorbell.

The two detectives follow closely. They all wait outside after Yeri rings the bell. It doesn’t take long until they hear the unlocking of the gate and the sound of laughter and a child’s voice.

The gate finally opens and reveals a young woman, probably around the age of Sooyoung. She’s strikingly tall but well-proportioned, clad in an oversized tee and denim shorts. The woman is stunning without any effort.

“Hello. May I help you?”

There’s a little girl hiding behind her back. Yeri enjoys making funny faces at the timid kid behind Seulgi and Sooyoung. The two older detectives remain professional.

Seulgi takes out her I.D. from her pocket. “Hello, ma’am. I’m Detective Kang Seulgi from the Seoul Metropolitan. These are my fellow detectives, Park Sooyoung and Kim Yeri--…” she turns to face Yeri, only to be turned down by the funny faces she sees.

“Anyhow, we’re here to look for a Kim Seolhyun?”

The woman looks warily at the three women. Before she does answer, she bends down to face the little girl and tells her to play inside. Once the kid is out of sight, the woman returns to the three.

“I’m Kim Seolhyun. And yes, please follow me.”

This Seolhyun lady is beautiful, that’s the first of Seulgi’s thoughts. She tones down the gay and follows behind. They walk through a pathway along a makeshift front garden, and then to the door.

The house is fairly small inside, but enough to fit a college girl—what Seulgi assumes Seolhyun is—and her little sister. It’s also well-decorated, with a lot of hints about the personality of its residents; Warm yellow lighting, cute picture frames and décor, and comfortable upholstered furniture perfect to match the house’s overall interior.

“Please take a seat. Do you want anything? Water? Coffee?” Seolhyun asks as the three detectives move to take a seat on the couch in the living room.

The two simultaneously shake their heads. Yeri thinks otherwise. “Do you have tea? I’m not allowed coffee.”

“Yerim!” The two older women hiss in unison. The youngest one only shrugs sheepishly. “What? I’m thirsty.”

Seolhyun chuckles at this and tells them it is okay. She goes to the kitchen and prepares the guests some drinks. It only takes a short while before Seolhyun—Yeri calls her ‘the pretty unnie’—returns with a tray of drinks. She places them down on the small wooden coffee table and takes a seat on the single couch across of the three women.

“So, what can I help you with?” She’s straightforward. Seulgi likes that. They don’t beat around the bush anymore.

“Almost a month ago, Park Jinho was killed in his office during one of his parties. There was a fight in the room and he was shot.” The name immediately has Seolhyun’s eyes widening. Seulgi takes in this slightly expected reaction. “One of the Persons in Interest is his wife, Miss Bae Irene. Recently, we found a piece of evidence that had your name linked to the victim--…”

The expression on Seolhyun’s face is at complete vulnerability at the mention of the name. The first time Seulgi sees her, her face is soft and calm but holds some sort of invisible mirror in front of it, but now the mirror is long discarded and replaced by a worried frown. Crimson lips are pursed, brows furrowed in apprehension, and her eyes are windows to her soul—Kim Seolhyun looks like a sad little pup.

“Is she okay?” Seolhyun’s voice snaps Seulgi out of her reverie. “Irene-ssi, I mean.”

“Yes”, Sooyoung answers. “She’s in safe hands. Hopefully.” There’s a jab somewhere there, Yeri thinks Sooyoung’s told too much.

Seulgi sees Seolhyun exhale a sigh of relief. She pretends she didn’t notice that, but makes sure to keep it away in her mind for future purposes.

“This is why we need your cooperation, Ms. Kim”, the detective sees this as her opportunity. “If we may, we’re going to ask you a few questions regarding your relationship with the couple. This will greatly help our ongoing investigation.”

There’s apprehension plastered all over Seolhyun’s face but still, the beautiful woman nods silently and obliges.

“We’ve gathered evidences from the crime scene as we try and go through all of the potential suspects for the murder. One of the evidences we found is a copy of Park Jinho’s transactions from before he died”, Seulgi further explains. “One of the names there is yours, paired with a total of 30,000,000 Won worth of transactions.” There’s a brief, dramatic pause before she asks, “May I ask why he was sending all those money to you? From what we’ve researched, both of you aren’t rela--…”

“Can I play outside?” A little voice comes through and interjects Seulgi. All eyes wander to the little girl in a cute baby blue dress. Seolhyun apologizes and excuses herself for the meanwhile, tending to the little girl.

“Ahjumma won’t be able to accompany you, Yuna. Play in your room instead”, she whispers, but the three women can hear perfectly.

“Mommy, pleaseee!” the little girl whines. “I want to play!”

Yeri immediately jabs the person next to her. Sooyoung hisses and recoils in pain, but she doesn’t get to say anything because, “Did she just say ‘mommy’?” Yerim whisper-shouts in utter confusion and disbelief. “Isn’t the pretty unnie what, your age?”

Heavy silence looms over the three detectives as they watch in tremor at the scene before them. Seulgi glances at the two younger detectives, eyes longing for some sort of explanation or at least some kind of warning before the iceberg hits, but gets only the same confused expression.

“We’ll play with you!”

Yeri immediately shoots a surprised glance at the woman beside her. Sooyoung smiles widely at the wary Seolhyun. “We can play with you, Yuna. I don’t think Seulgi unnie would mind. Right, unnie?” Seulgi doesn’t exactly understand what’s happening but she relents and mirrors the same bright smile, nodding at the little girl.

Yuna is an adorable little girl that doesn’t resemble her _mommy_ that much, albeit unlike the little kids her age, Yuna is timid. Her eyes scream panic at the two strangers wanting to play with her, but she badly _wants_ to play, so she shoots her mom a questioning look, as if asking through her eyes if she could, and Seolhyun smiles faintly and nods.

Sooyoung and Yeri—who tags along if she doesn’t really want to—bid their farewells and follow shortly behind the little girl who leads them down the other hall Seulgi assumes leads to another room.

Finally left alone to each other, Seulgi smiles a little and informs Seolhyun she’ll begin asking now, starting with the basic questions.

“Can we start again?” She queries first and the stunning lady across quietly nods.

Seulgi clears her throat. “So, how’d you meet the couple?”

Seolhyun knows what’s happening. They’re most probably checking her alibi. But there’s no need for an alibi; she wasn’t even there when the ‘murder’ happened. The only thing Seolhyun is most concerned about is the wellbeing of Irene.

She just wants all of this to be over with. At the back of her mind, there’s a small gut-wrenching thought of her that tells her Irene _must_ have something to do with this but whatever that is, Park Jinho deserved it.

Seolhyun decides then: If she has to come out clean and face her terrible past for the sake of Irene, then she so be it.

“I met Park Jinho-ssi first. I was in my 3rd year in university. He was a charming man, and my younger self just couldn’t resist charming men.” _I fell in love with him. He didn’t._

Seulgi writes that down and continues to listen.

“I didn’t know he was married at that time. All I knew was that he was from the city, coming into town for vacation. We met at the café I work at, and he asked me for my number. That’s where it began.”

“You didn’t know he was married to Irene-ssi?”

Seolhyun shakes her head _no_.

“The transactions, were those because of the affair?”

A sigh leaves Seolhyun’s lips and underneath the throw pillow on her lap, she begins to fiddle with her fingers. Again, she shakes her head _no_. “We continued seeing each other for a year, until I was about to start my senior year and I found out I was pregnant. That was when he left.”

_Park Jinho, a douchebag._

“I’m an only child, and my mother passed away when I was young. After finding out his only daughter got pregnant, my father left me and removed me from the family register. So I was alone, out of college, and pregnant with Yuna. I only work at a café and the pay couldn’t even get me through college. They didn’t let me work after a while because I was heavy and pregnant, so I stopped. I used up the little savings I kept to provide for Yuna.”

  _But of course, that wasn’t enough._ Seulgi begins to connect the dots. _So Park Jinho felt guilty and thought that sending you money would make him a good fathe--…_

“It wasn’t Jinho-ssi who was sending me money.” Seolhyun clarifies. “That was how I met Irene unnie.”

Seulgi feels her throat dry up, blinking incredulously. _What?_

***

_There was a beautiful young lady in a white polka-dotted hospital gown walking down the hallway of the 8 th floor, dragging with her the IV Drip pole. She was worn-out, hair in disarray even with the sorry excuse of a hair bun she tied it to. Long gone was the color of her face, lips a shade daintier than the normal, dark bags under what used to be two brown beautiful eyes. The staff wasn’t familiar of this patient, she was a ‘nobody’ but wherever she walked by, she would always capture the attention of other people._

_She was a beauty, but someone had stolen that from her._

_Her story soon became a headliner in the hospital, one staff sharing to the other. “She’s a junior in university, smart kid, but she got her future ruined by some superficial lover who got her pregnant. Rumor has it the father of her child is some old, wealthy man. Must be a sugar daddy or something.”_

_Her name was Kim Seolhyun. The first time Irene met her was by coincidence._

_It was some time around winter, and Jinho was getting away for a business gathering in Japan. Irene was alone in the room, casually reading her book before going to bed, when a phone started ringing. It wasn’t her phone. The device was sitting beside her on the cold sheets of the bed, airplane mode and turned off._

_There was a total of three calls before Irene began rummaging through cabinets and searching the whole room. She found the phone still ringing inside one of her husband’s business coats. It was an unknown general number, must be someone calling from a payphone._

_Irene answered the call warily. She didn’t say anything because it was the person on the other line who began the conversation first._

_“O-Oppa?” The voice was feminine and fragile, raspy and nasal. The caller was crying. Irene kept her silence and listened intently. “I…I know you’re t-there. I-I need your help. P-Please.”_

_Irene made sure this woman could hear her breathing. Just to make sure she would think that ‘Jinho’ was still listening._

_“T-The b-baby…” The voice was frail and pleading and it broke Irene’s heart. “T-The doctors won’t operate o-on her unless I pay for the previous o-operation and--…”_

_Irene knew there was an affair. But she never knew there was a baby._

_“Oppa, please. I promise I w-won’t--…” But before the woman could even finish, the call got cut off._

_***_

_The beautiful young lady wasn’t allowed to walk along the hallways of the 8 th floor anymore. The doctors told her it was bad for her health and it wouldn’t aide in her recuperation. The distress from premature birthing was serious, and Seolhyun—as much as she couldn’t rest for the sake of it—was forced to take a breather. _

_Irene found out her name is Kim Seolhyun. She’s a junior in university and staying at a public hospital in Gyeonggi province. She recently gave birth to the child of her husband, and was staying to recuperate from an emergency C-section after giving birth prematurely. The baby lived, it was a girl. But she had to stay at the NICU. An emergency operation had to be done to the baby, however, they were under debt and Seolhyun couldn’t afford the bills anymore. The operation was never pushed through._

_Irene found out about this and decided to pay the girl a visit—on behalf of her lovely husband._

_“Is this the last thing to sign?” She asked on the day of the visit. The cashier clerk in front nodded and grabbed the clipboard back the moment Irene finished putting her signature._

_She made sure to pay extra, for excessive charges and possible comfort to the new mother and the baby. She also made sure her package would be delivered to the two._

_“Please don’t forget to give her this”, she instructed, signing her phone number and name on a small card from the bouquet of congratulatory flowers she had personally requested and bought from her favorite downtown flower shop._

_“I’ll come by and visit before she’s discharged.”_

_The woman behind the desk nods and assists on the payment of all the indebted hospital bills and future expenditures of the young mom and the baby._

_Irene smiled for the last time. “Tell her my name’s Irene. I’m Park Jinho’s wife.”_

_***_

“At first I thought it was Jinho-ssi sending me all the money”, Seolhyun starts explaining, a frown evident on her face. “But it was Irene unnie all along. I really couldn’t accept the money, it was just too much. But unnie insisted on providing for Yuna _and_ me. And I couldn’t do anything to stop her, so I just let her be. Morally speaking, I really didn’t want to use the money, but it’s kind of hard raising a kid alone when you work at a student café.”

“But why would she use her husband’s bank account for the transactions?” Seulgi just doesn’t get it. If you decide to do a charity thing and help someone out, why not want it to be done under your name?

“Jinho-ssi didn’t allow unnie to have her own bank account.” Seolhyun simply answers matter-of-factly. “He always liked keeping an eye on her, holding some kind of control over her actions.”

“She lives in Seongbuk-dong now. She has a house there. How did she manage to buy a house under her name if she didn’t have--…”

“Cash.”

Seulgi blinks in surprise at the answer. Seolhyun doesn’t look the least fazed.

“Unnie’s rich even without her husband’s money. If he didn’t allow her a bank account, then she can always pay cash.”

Seulgi doesn’t even bother asking anymore. She could never relate to being rich and affording more than what she needed to live by. Not to mention, affording them in _cash_.

“Why would she want to help you? Is it some kind of atonement for her husband’s negligence?” The detective asks this time.

“Atonement?” Seolhyun wonders herself. “I’m not so sure. You can say that it’s some kind of compensation, yes, but I feel like it’s more of because she knows what it feels like to be mistreated especially by her husband and his family.”

Seulgi frowns in confusion. “What do you mean by ‘she knows what it feels like’? Did Park Jinho or his family ever do something that awful to her, besides the obvious misogynies?”

“A lot”, Seolhyun nods aggressively.

“Like what?”

The lady across sighs heavily; this topic must be a little complex. “Irene unnie treats Yuna like her own, despite not being blood-related in any way. She’s naturally good with kids. At one point in her marriage, she almost had one.”

Seulgi recalls this, the miscarriage and the whole pregnancy thing that bothered her to the ends of the world during the early stages of the investigation. She then wonders there, at that moment, how she never did get the answer to her questions befo--…

“But they made her get an abortion.”

The detective chokes. “Excuse me, what?”

Seolhyun offers the water on the table and Seulgi gladly takes it and sips.

“Along the pregnancy, they found out it was a girl. And her in-laws didn’t want a granddaughter so they made her abort the baby. Not knowing how Jinho would react if he ever found out, they made it look like Irene unnie had a miscarriage. Ever since after that, Jinho never treated her the same way anymore. He just lost it. When indifference seemed like it wasn’t enough, he became emotionally and mentally abusive. Later on, he began hurting her.”  

Seulgi only gapes in disbelief. Everything seems too heavy and complex for her to understand, and she can’t even move anymore. The information on the affairs was exhausting enough to comprehend, and then this joins in and Seulgi can feel a massive headache creeping in.

_He is a sicko! What kind of man would--…_

“Detective?”

The detective’s thought are short-lived at the sudden request of the young lass. She keeps her mouth shut and hums, conceding.

Seolhyun looks like she has more to say but tries to keep her words from slipping. It feels as if she’s holding it back—as if something is holding her back.

“Park Jinho is not a good man.” She begins with a shadowy smile.

Seulgi avoids rolling her eyes at the _obvious_ statement.

“There are a lot of people who don’t like him. And even with that, I cannot count with my own two hands the number of people who want him dead.” Seolhyun talks wiser for her age. “That being said, I don’t think it’s a fair move to just focus the whole investigation on Irene unnie as your suspect, even if it sounds like she has the strongest drive to kill him.”

Seulgi frowns and retorts a little too defensively, “I never said Irene was our suspect.”

“But you seem like it, Detective. The questions you’re asking seem to head to that direction as well.”

Seulgi narrows her eyes at the girl. She looks beautiful but she’s a little self-assured and intimidating. _Is this what motherhood does to a person?_

“Look, Ms. Kim, I’m only doing my job and that is to gather information as much as I can and find out who killed Park Jinho, submit it to the Prosecution, and let them decide the consequences. I’m not--…”

“I’m sorry if I upset you. That was not my intention”, Seolhyun cuts off. This only rattles Seulgi even more. “But I don’t think you get what I’m trying to say here.”

Seulgi blames the stress and pressure from the case for her temper. She takes a deep inhale and lets everything out. Once calm and collected, she tells Seolhyun to go on with what ‘she’s trying to say’.

“I don’t think Irene unnie killed Park Jinho.”

This doesn’t surprise Seulgi anymore. Considering how Irene has treated the young girl and her child, of course Seolhyun is bound to be subjective in her conjecture. Even so, Seulgi lets her continue.

“A lot of people want him dead; a lot of people are more capable of killing him. Irene unnie doesn’t like her husband, but even if you think they fought and she wanted him dead, she won’t be able kill him that easily.”

“And why is that?”

“Thorns live longer than rose petals”, Seolhyun ripostes, “The good die young and the wicked live longer. That’s because they’re harder to kill.”

There’s a tensed pause surfacing the air around them. Seolhyun continues. “I don’t blame the murderer for killing such a tragic man. The world has had enough of people like Park Jinho and his mother.”

“His _mother_?” Seulgi furrows her eyebrows. “What does his mother have to do with this?”

“Ye Jinri is a cunningly evil woman. The apple doesn’t fall far from its tree, Detective.”

 _Hold up._ Seulgi rummages her mind for that name. _I heard that name somewhere…_ The name sounded so familiar. _Jinri…_ It rings a bell. _Maybe I heard it somewhere? From the TV? Or that new junior the Chief recently—Wait!_

“The maid!” She blurts out accidentally, catching Seolhyun off-guard.

“The maid?” The lady across asks, weirded out by the sudden reaction. “Who’s the maid?”

“She’s the one who told me Irene had a miscarriage!” Seulgi _accidentally_ blurts that out as well.

She doesn’t care anymore though. She feels adrenaline course through her veins. _This investigation might actually be heading in the right direction…_

Seulgi rushes to fix up her things all the while Seolhyun watches her in utter confusion. Just as she’s about to bid her farewell and call her two juniors at the garden, her phone rings.

Without a word, she answers it. “Seungwan? What is it?”

“Seulgi, we need you right now.” Seungwan’s voice is stern on the other line, with a tinge of apprehension lacing around it. “It’s an emergency.”

“What happened? Is something wrong?” Behind Seungwan, Seulgi can hear the voices of Naeun and Krystal. This worries her more.

“I think we found out who killed Park Jinho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! we're almost there! please don't ever get tired of reading this :) i will try my best to make it a good story.


	12. The End of a Tragic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seohyun turns off the running faucet. “This plan of yours is a 50-50, with both outcomes leading to your disadvantage. Should you fail, every effort will be a waste. If you succeed, your life will be a waste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I can't even anymore. I can feel the tension myself. Hahahaha

“…And that’s it”, Irene concludes. “The night my husband died.”

The air around the room is tense, and Seo Juhyun can feel invisible bricks weighing down on her. Her moral compass is telling her that no matter how insufferable a person is, murder is _never_ the answer, but something in her gut tells her what Irene did was permissible.

Seohyun thinks of it there, how her successful career has revolved around one particular rule: _Never justify someone’s crime._ She thinks of it there, how she might need to break that particular rule for this case.

 _I never take on a case that needs to be justified._ Seohyun tells herself. _Because I fight for the innocent who can’t get the justice they deserve. Those who did not do anything bad won’t need any justifying. The truth will always come out, one way or another. It’s just a matter of looking for the facts and the evidence._

Seohyun looks at the nervous Irene sitting in front of her, waiting for a response or any kind of reaction, at least. She thinks to herself there: This will be the exemption.

“He hit you. You shot him.” This is Seohyun talking her mind out loud. It’s a mannerism she acquired from when she was young. It helps a lot especially when the situation is too complex to understand.

It doesn’t really require any kind of response or clarification from the other person, but Irene nods nonetheless.

“Can I see the gun?” _That’s Evidence #1_. The lawyer plans ahead her first move _should there be a trial._

Irene looks at her friend warily, confused of the sudden request. _How did you know I have it?_ She tries to ask that but something in the way Seohyun looks at her tells her to just follow. _She’s formulating her steps._

The handbag is upstairs in her walk-in closet, left on top of the island dresser where she keeps her usual accessories. Ever since the night of the gathering, Irene never touched it ever again.

She leads Seohyun upstairs and into her room. Pass the bed and into the walk-in closet, she hands her friend something else before they touch the gun.

“Wow”, Seohyun breathes out in incredulity. “You really thought this one out.”

Irene makes sure her friend wears the surgical gloves properly. She wears one herself. “Just in case.”

They move over to the handbag, looking like a high-priced museum artifact on a pedestal on top of the island dresser. Seohyun glances at her friend, asking permission to take a look at the clutch. Irene lets her be.

It’s a black Chanel, beautiful on the outside but holds something ugly and dirty inside. _What a contradiction_.

Seohyun opens the handbag and valiantly grabs the gun inside. She holds it up to the closet’s miniature crystal chandelier and inspects it.

The gun is small, a pocket revolver to be precise. It’s the first time Seohyun has held an actual one, but it doesn’t take much to know that the revolver is an antique and presumably expensive.

“Do you remember where you shot him?”

“I don’t remember exactly where, but blood leaked through his chest area. Somewhere around there.”

“Chest area…” Seohyun trails off. She puts down the gun and thinks out loud. “There are only 3 ways to kill a person: take down the brainstem, the circulation, or the breathing. In your case, you shot him at the chest area, so circulation. But even with that, there’s no guarantee that Park Jinho died instantly at your hands. There’s only one way to instant death and that is major brain trauma, or rupturing precisely the brainstem. But that’s far too complicated to do…”

Seohyun’s eyes widen. _I got it._ “Park Jinho died, but he had approximately around 2-10 minutes before his circulation was taken away. You left the scene the moment you shot him and saw him fall to the ground, right?”

Irene warily nods.

“2-10 minutes. A lot can happen in those minutes.” There’s a really suspenseful pause. “You’re not the only one who wants him dead.”

Seohyun glances at her friend with dilating eyes, a big invisible thought bulb lit on top of her head. “We have a change of strategies.”

“W-What?”

Seohyun begins rummaging through her files, looking for something. “We won’t be pleading guilty for murder anymore. We’ll be pleading self-defense against _attempted_ homicide.”

Irene’s eyes widen in shock. She feels her throat dry up.

“Technically speaking, Irene, Park Jinho didn’t die in your hands. All we have to do now is to find out who else had access to him the night of the gathering, after you shot him.” She looks at her friend in eyes.

Irene gulps down whatever boulder it is she feels stuck in her throat.

“Irene, tell me what happened _after_ you shot your husband.”

There’s a kind of uncomfortable silence there, and Irene feels like a thousand thunderbolts struck her. Seohyun looks at her intently, as if there’s unearthing a puzzle in Irene with her own eyes, and Irene feels completely stripped there even with her sweater and shorts.

“I…” Irene trails off, trying to find her words. She feels her throat dry up.

Seohyun frowns in confusion. She looks at her friend and does try to understand. “This will help us, Irene”, she tries to convince and reassure. “Once we find out someone was up there in the room _after_ you shot Jinho, then we can find out more evidence and perhaps indict the rightful murderer.”

“Rightful murderer?” The hesitation in Irene isn’t left unnoticed. She thinks then and there: _this isn’t going to work out anymore._

“Seohyun-ah”, Irene calls out with a small frown. “What if I told you that I didn’t kill my husband?”

“Well good!” The lawyer chirps, a bright smile on her face. “That _is_ what we’re trying to prove, right? Work will be easier then!”

“But what if I told you that I _do_ want to go to jail—for killing my husband?”

The atmosphere drops there, and Seohyun’s smile fades in a blink. Her eyes are soon clouded by a ghust of confusion and utter bewilderment, and she dares asks, “Pardon me?”

  _This is a bad idea._ Irene’s frown immediately gets washed away as she fakes a chuckle and a scoff, “You know what, never mind”, she shakes her head thoroughly, dismissing the thought (and hoping Seohyun dismisses it too). “I just…have a lot in my head lately.”

“Hmm okay”, Seohyun knows something is up, but decides not to prod anymore. “If that’s the case, would you mind if I go to my room now? I just have to make some calls.” She stands up and gathers the papers on the table.

 “Yeah, go ahead.” Irene nods. She stands up as well. “I’ll be meeting up with an old friend. Do you want anything? I can go drop by the grocery mart.”

“No, thank you.” Seohyun kindly declines.

“Okay then”, Irene gets her phone and wallet on the coffee table. “I’ll go ahead. If you want anything, there’s food in the microwave and some snacks in the cupboard.”

The lawyer nods and bids her farewell, sauntering to the staircase with the folders in her hold. She makes her way to the second floor only to stop midway at the mention of her name. She looks down from the staircase and sees Irene by the door, hand on the knob, ready to push it open.

“Yes?”

There’s a sigh somewhere there, and Irene thinks this will be too obvious a move for her to do, but she’s left with no choice. Seo Juhyun is her friend before her lawyer, and the whole plan is already messed up; Irene doesn’t want anybody else to get involved anymore.

“Let’s talk when I get back?”

Seohyun tries not to narrow her eyes at the woman before her. If this was a good game of Chess, she just lured her opponent to the trap. _Checkmate._ “Okay. See you then.”

 

***

Irene decides to take the public bus to the restaurant where she’ll meet up with a colleague. The humid and dark post-holiday darkness submerges her the moment she steps out of the vehicle. It’s amusing to think that the streets look lonelier than usual despite the holiday season just recently capping off. Back in the days, Christmas was at least celebrated for more than a week. The General public must be busier nowadays because lately, she thinks, the nights seem to get heavier and darker.

_Or maybe that’s just me._

From the bus stop, it’s a few steps down the dark and lonely thoroughfare to get to her destination.

Irene arrives at the restaurant—it’s just a Chicken and Beer House, really—and thinks she might’ve come overdressed but there’s not much of an option anymore. Going back to change is too bothersome, so Irene walks inside the smelly and overcrowded place and ignores the unnecessary attention she receives.

She cranes her neck to look around for her friend, but it’s the latter who finds her, shouting, “Sajangnim!” and waving her arm to garner Irene’s attention.

The girl sits alone in a table for two by the corner of the Chicken and Beer house. There are two mugs of butterbeer but Irene declines the offer, deciding it’s not the perfect time to get drunk and celebrate.

She sits on the vacant chair opposite her friend, who bows at her to greet before occupying the other seat.

“Thank you for deciding to meet me in such short notice, Eunbi-ya.” Irene exclaims in utter gratitude for the younger girl, Eunbi, who’s been her Personal Assistant at the office for the last two years now.

Kwon Eunbi is 24 years old, fresh out of university. She originally applied to work for Park Jinho. Irene met her in the elevator of her husband’s building and found out. Fearing what her husband would do to the beautiful and idealistic girl, Irene decided to take Eunbi under her wing and make her work for her company instead. Everything since then was magical. Eunbi was more like a younger sister to her than a colleague.

“It’s no problem, Sajangnim.” Eunbi smiles back. She grabs the beer across and replaces her empty mug with it. Irene chuckles at that. She’s still young. Her liver can handle it.

“I wanted to meet up with you to ask for updates regarding the things I asked you to do…”

“Ah yes”, Eunbi nods. “I already booked the villa at that resort in Jeju, as well as send the invites. They’re already checked in according to the receptionist when I called in a few days ago. I also handed that calling card you wanted me to give. Aside from that, your mother called earlier this morning, Sajangnim. She wanted me to tell you that they already moved at the new house in are already settling in. Your father is also doing well.”

Irene smiles at that. “That’s good.” She always wanted her parents to finally find peace in their once frenetic lives. Sending them off to live in Fujisawa seemed like a better decision than letting them live with her in Korea.

“In other news, the Board of Directors appointed the new Chief of Operations earlier this week. She’s a major shareholder in the company, Ms. Park Jihyo. Like just how you wanted, Ms. Bae.”

That’s another smile on Irene’s face. _Everything’s going to plan._ “In that case, the company is in good hands.” Eunbi agrees to that.

 “Lastly, I got a call earlier before I left the office.”

“Who was it?”

“A lady named Kim Seolhyun...?”

Irene feels her breath hitch at that.

“She said she tried reaching you but your phone was off, so she called in at the office and asked me to let you know that three women from the station paid her a visit earlier, started asking questions. She asked me to tell you to call her as soon as possible.”

Irene pulls out her phone, which had been left unattended on the coffee table the whole time she was talking to Seohyun, and checks her recent calls. Indeed, Seohyun left 14 missed calls. _This must be urgent._

She won’t be able to make calls if Eunbi is here, so Irene decides to cut to the chase and proceed to the other itinerary of her sudden meet-up.

“Eunbi-ya”, she fondly calls out. She never calls Eunbi that until only recently, knowing that the events now are erratic and out of hand, and this might be the last chance Irene will ever get.

“I just want to thank you for everything.”

Eunbi smiles, but it’s hard to feel giddy and warm when her boss, the woman she looks up to ever since, sounds like she’s bidding her farewell.

“Two years isn’t that long, but I really felt like you were a younger sister to me more than a colleague. You’ve done your work diligently no matter how stubborn I can get, and you always brighten up the atmosphere at the office with your personality. So, thank you, Eunbi-ya.”

A frown slowly forms on the younger girl’s face. She’s confused of where the conversation is heading.

Irene completely understands why. Eunbi has all the right to be confused. “You must be really puzzled right now, but it’s for your own good. I’ll be leaving for a while and the company’s in good hands. The only thing I worry now is my favorite assistant”, she playfully teases. “So with that, I already wired your 12-month advance salary in your account and reserved a vacation house for you and your family, as a thank you for your service for the past two years.”

And then it finally hits Eunbi. “W-What?”

“I’m sorry if I caught you off-guard”, Irene sighs. She begins playing with the chipped wood on their table. “But this is for the better good. I don’t want you to get involved in the mess anymore, Eunbi-ssi.”

“Mess? What mess?”

Irene shakes her head. “You wouldn’t understand, but if you ever do, just know that I had to do it, okay?”

Eunbi nods, dumbfounded. Irene checks her watch. It’s 7:04 in the evening. It’s time to leave. Before she gets up, she pulls out her wallet and grabs a calling card.

“If you ever need a job, I suggest her”, Irene smiles. “She’s an old friend of mine, owns that big group of companies firm. She’s nice. Tell her that I’m your friend.”

It’s painful to say goodbye to such a good friend, but Irene must do this. Tears cloud Eunbi’s eyes as she looks up and watches her _former boss’_ movements.

Irene gets up and pats the younger girl’s head. “Until we meet again, Eunbi-ssi.”

***

More than anything in the world, Irene would like to have her old life back.

Before the marriage, before the death, before everything else, just her old life back. If she could trade her present and future for her past, she would. But the idea is too far-fetched. I mean, who would agree to trade with a fucked up life, right?

The idea gets her worked up, and as encodes her passcode to the keypad of her house, Irene can feel tears brim her eyes. She blames it on the cold gush of the wind hitting and piercing through the layers of her coat and sweater, but it’s not really the season’s fault if your life is a long episode of grief and misfortune.

Irene removes her shoes and wears the house slippers by the rack. She makes her way down to her kitchen and rummages through the cupboard to take out a pack of instant ramen, a bowl, and some chopsticks. She unloads the plastic bag from the mart she passed by. They’re mostly her favorite chips and snacks (for the stress), so the bottle of vinegar kind of stands out.

She waits for the water in the pot to boil.

***

Irene likes to think that she and the moon are more alike than with any other person she knows.

The moon from her view, as she stands outside the glass panel doors leading to her backyard garden, is beautiful and bright, but it also has a dark side, a side it rarely shows. The moon is uncertain and alone, and cratered with imperfections—just like Irene.

“Hello, honey?” The familiar voice snaps her out of her abysmal thoughts. The dreary ringing has finally ended.

A small smile creeps on Irene’s lips. She feels her heart swell at the voice of her mother, the woman who loved her enough to sacrifice everything.

A pang of guilt then pierces through at the realization that all this time, throughout the investigation and the death of her husband, she never did try to call her parents and ask them how they were doing.

“Eomma”, she tries the word on her lips. It feels nice and nostalgic, like coming back home.

“Yes, honey?” Her mother’s voice is sweet and amusing, just like the woman that she is. Mrs. Bae was always the type of woman who would give out candies to all the kids in the world if she could, just to see them smile, but would also forbid it because it’s bad for the health.

“How are you doing there?”

It was always an unspoken issue between them, something Irene regrets to have been born with: her monotonous talking. It always sounded as if she was uninterested, but really, it was the complete opposite. For her, it was always hard trying to voice out her emotions.

“Fujisawa is amazing, Hyunnie”, Mrs. Bae coos, and Irene can vividly see the big smile on her mother’s face. “The people here are nice and welcoming too. Your father already made friends with the neighbors! They’re an eighty-year-old couple who folds origami every morning.”

“Origami?”

“Yes. Your father makes us go there every morning and have breakfast with them. Afterwards, we fold origami.”

Irene sees it: her clumsy and comical father dragging her self-proclaimed mature but young at heart mother to the neighboring house early in the morning, eating lovely Japanese breakfast with their old-age neighbors. They were always built to live a peaceful life.

“What’s with the origami?” Irene asks. She smiles at the moon, thanking it for shining down on her parents too.

“It’s a thousand origami cranes, actually”, Mrs. Bae utters fondly. “You know that story, dear. The one with the thousand origami cranes.”

“Ohh…” Irene trails off, recalling the story she was made to read during her high school days. It was about the belief that if someone folded a thousand origami cranes, they would be granted eternal happiness and good luck, instead of just one wish.

“Ojisan and Obachan are doing it for eternal happiness and good luck. They’re already at their 791st crane.” Mrs. Bae sounds proud, it makes Irene smile. The next few words make her tear up. “Your father and I are doing it for a wish: for your eternal happiness.”

The prolonged silence makes Mrs. Bae smile a little on the other end of the line. “I know what’s happening, honey. But I know you can get through this, okay?”

Irene sniffs against her will. She just really needs her mom right now. Even the powerful get hurt.

“Whatever happens, you know that your father and I are always here for you, okay?” Irene can hear her mother whimper on the other line. “It’s hard being thousands of miles away from you. All we can do now is fold origamis and hope we make a thousand before your father gets bored.”

Irene lets out an ugly, tearful chuckle.

“When you set your heart and mind to it, you will soon find your happiness.” The words strike her. “Remember that, okay Hyunnie?”

Irene nods despite knowing that her mother won’t see it. “I will, eomma.”

She hears a voice on the other end of the line. _It must be dad._ “Your father’s here. He says hi and that he misses you as well. He just came home from a bingo night with the elderlies of the town.”

“Hi, appa!” Irene exclaims. “I miss you too!” She hears her father’s muffled voice inaudibly. Her mother must’ve forgotten to put it on speaker.

“Anyhow, I’ll go ahead, dear”, Mrs. Bae takes the line. “You get some rest, okay?”

“Yes, eomma.” Irene wipes the dry trails of tears down her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. “Be happy there.”

It was always ‘be happy’ rather than ‘I love you’, because her parents never say ‘I love you’. For them, happiness was equivalent to love, and wishing someone happiness is telling them you love them as well.

There’s a fain chuckle on the other end of the line. Mrs. Bae speaks up. “You be happy too, Hyun-ah.”

Irene can’t promise she will. (But she’ll try)

***

Irene makes her way back to the kitchen, phone in hand. She leaves it on the counter as she prepares the two bowls and the utensils. She pours the ramen in each of the bowls and leaves it to cool down all the while sprinkling the instant mix.

 _Instant ramen, just like the old days._   Irene smiles a little.

If she can’t have her old life back, then she’ll try to recreate it instead with her few remaining time.

***

_The gold trophy gleams under the warm lighting of the room._

_It’s a pretty small room but enough for at least two people with even a little free space to move around. Its interior takes you to a trip to antique European libraries, with its wooden panels and pillars on walls, and its oaky smell. Don’t forget the oaky smell._

_The warm light comes from the miniature candle chandelier hanging above, adding more sense of relaxation to the room. Down the narrow carpeted hall is the bathroom to the left and the lone bedroom at the right. It’s perfect for the college student Seo Juhyun._

_“You know, this is my first time in your dorm”, Irene giggles with her mouth full of the ramen noodles. She cranes her neck to look around the makeshift living room. “You should be an interior designer instead.”_

_Seohyun chuckles at that. “Is that another offer so that you can throw me off your grid?” She playfully sneers before plopping down on the space beside her new friend._

_“Hmmm, maybe?” Irene shrugs impishly. A prolonged moment of are-you-serious? staring is shared between the two until they erupt into fits of laughter._

_“But really though”, Seohyun tries to speak in between jagged breaths from laughing. “Competition won’t be as fun without me.”_

_“That’s true, I admit”, Irene concedes, slurping the remaining ramen soup on the instant cup. “Celebratory ramen won’t be as fun as well.”_

_“Celebratory ramen is only with me”, Seohyun shrugs smugly. “I invented this.”_

_“You invited me over to eat instant ramen. I don’t think that’s an invention”, the girl sitting beside her deadpans, finishing off her ramen._

_“Yes, but normal people don’t eat instant ramen to celebrate their victory!” Seohyun makes a show of raising her instant ramen cup to the air, waving the chopsticks in her other hand like a flag of triumph. “They don’t also officially knock down bigheads from the other university!”_

_Irene nods to that and raises her empty instant cup to toast their conquest. After a seven-hour long debate competition as their final challenge before moving on to their junior year, the university’s Criminal Defense topnotchers Seo Juhyun and Bae Joohyun have finally won over the competing university’s representing pair._

_“You know what I regret, though?” Irene comments later on, breaking their long-lived laughter after a bad joke about their earlier opponents. (Apparently, ramen makes Seohyun act like a happy drunkard, something that amuses Irene to no ends)_

_“What??” Seohyun wheezes, something out of character since she was always seen as this snotty, posh college girl._

_“That we didn’t ask for more incentives. I mean, really? A simple trophy?” Irene scowls at the gleaming trophy standing on the other side of the room._

_“Well, it’s gold…?” Seohyun shrugs. She slurps on her ramen uncharacteristically sloppily and gasps, “Oh! And bragging rights! Don’t forget the bragging rights!”_

_Irene rolls her eyes and laughs again. “Yes, those, but still!” She frowns like a defeated pup. “We could’ve asked for plus grades on the previous exam.”_

_“Don’t be greedy”, the girl beside her nudges her. “You already aced that exam.”_

_“For you, though.”_

_“It was one mistake, come on. I got over it, so should you”, Seohyun chuckles. She finishes her ramen in one final swig, like a drunkard finishing off his nth bottle of beer. “And besides, I think that we got more than what we bargained for.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“This.” Seohyun casually gestures on the both of them. “Not that I’m being cheesy, but I think that incentives on an exam we both aced isn’t worth this new friendship we have.”_

_There’s a shit-eating grin on Irene’s face and it actually makes Seohyun groan because she knows exactly what’s going to happen nex—_

_“Someone’s being cheesy here”, Irene mocks, jabbing Seohyun on the forearm. “Did the ramen get to you? Or was it our win earlier? Or maybe it was the moment they handed the trophy…”_

_“Ugh, forget what I said.” Seohyun rolls her eyes and begins to pack up their mess on her living room floor._

_Irene giggles. “I was just joking, don’t worry”, she smiles as she hands the empty instant cups to the host of the small after-party. “But yeah, I think you’re right.”_

_She stands up and wraps an arm around the slightly taller girl’s shoulders. “This is the start of a beautiful and badass friendship.”_

_Seohyun, for the sake of it, nods and laughs. “Yeah.” She raises their empty instant ramen cups. “Cheers to this beautiful and badass friendship!”_

_***_

Seohyun’s in the middle of ending a call when Irene arrives in front of the door to the guest room. The door is thick wooden panel, muffling the voices out, but Irene can faintly make out the ‘okay bye’ from her friend.

When she’s sure the conversation has ended, Irene knocks on the door twice. “Seohyun?”

She hears footsteps followed by the door opening before her. Seohyun is now dressed in a pair of pajamas and a comfortable university hoodie, Seoul National University printed in glaring white against the black fabric.

“Hi, sorry. I was on a call with my secretary”, Seohyun sheepishly smiles and apologizes.

“It’s okay”, Irene answers back. “I…uh…made us ramen downstairs. Care to join me?”

Seohyun stares at her for a few seconds, confused of the sudden offer. Irene understands why. They’re in the middle of a ‘war’ and she’s inviting her lawyer for ramen downstairs. Of course it’s kind of out of the blue and puzzling.

In the end, she agrees.

The women head down to the living room—to Seohyun’s surprise—where the food is prepared. Two bowls of steaming instant ramen lay on top of the coffee table, with two glasses of water and a pitcher by the side.

Irene plops down on the carpet first. She looks up at her confused friend, who only stares at her.

“Come on, sit”, she instructs, patting the space beside her. “The ramen will get cold.”

Seohyun soon follows. She quietly takes a seat and grabs her chopsticks. With a short glance to the woman beside her—busy slurping the ramen now—she begins to eat.

The comfortable silence—filled with sounds of slurping and throaty sighs—is broken the moment Irene speaks up, recalling a fond memory of their friendship.

“Remember the first and the last time we ate ramen together?”

Seohyun is caught off-guard. She glances at her friend, mouth full of ramen noodles. She hums her answer; Irene takes it as a no.

“It was after we beat those students from KAIST at that debate during our junior year. We got a trophy and decided to celebrate by eating cheap instant ramen at your dorm”, Irene speaks fondly of the memory, eyes clouded with affection.

It takes a few seconds before Seohyun’s eyes widen at the recollection. She gulps down the noodles. “Oh! I remember that.” There’s a scoff. “I can’t believe that the first and the _last_ time.”

Irene nods, a little frown on her face. She also couldn’t believe it. If she could turn back time, she would have made sure that wasn’t the last of their celebrations together. “We grew busy and well, I got married.”

Seohyun giggles at that, but they both know it’s not real.

Silence follows after that, and Irene decides to bring it up then and there.

“Seohyun-ah, I just want to thank you. For everything.” She looks at the other girl in the eyes, showing her sincerity. “For flying back here in such short notice, for doing everything you can to help me out.”

Seohyun blinks, dumbfounded. “Of course. It’s really nothing, Irene. I’m just glad I could help.”

“Yes, and for that, thank you very much…” Irene hesitates if she should even continue, but the weight of the burden in her heart is too much already, and she can’t take it anymore. “But I don’t think this is a good idea anymore.”

“What’s not a good idea?”

Irene doesn’t know how to put it into words, what she wants to relay, without giving Seohyun a clue. She takes too long to answer back, and that seems to be enough of a response to the intelligent lawyer.

The two women are done with their ramen. Seohyun begins to clean up the table all the while Irene watches her, dumbfounded. _She understands?_

“So…does this mean I’m off the hook now?”  The lawyer asks, standing up and grabbing Irene’s empty ramen bowl. “I’m not your lawyer anymore?”

Irene sighs. _She does._ “I’m really sorry.” She stands up and collects the empty glasses. They both walk over to the kitchen sink to put down their dirty dishes. Seohyun takes the initiative to wash.

“If that’s the case, then can I be frank now?”

Irene stops midway to the living room, a rug in hand to wipe the coffee table. She reluctantly relents.

Seohyun turns off the running faucet. “This plan of yours is a 50-50, with both outcomes leading to _your_ disadvantage. Should you fail, every effort will be a waste. If you succeed, your life will be a waste.”

“If I fail, then I fail. If I succeed, then I succeed.” Irene responds. “There’s nothing to waste anymore. I’ve already lived the past few years of my life in misery. I’ve already wasted a lot of chances to get everything back. There’s nothing to look up to anymore.”

The depression isn’t unnoticeable in Irene’s words and face. It’s completely normal for her to act this way, but Irene’s ‘I’m fine’ has been heard so many times by her friend that the words don’t feel like words anymore.

“That’s not true”, Seohyun counters. “You have a whole new life ahead of you. He’s gone, Hyun-ah. And his mom is nowhere near you anymore. You don’t have to be sad anymore.” There’s a short pause and really, Seohyun wasn’t planning on using _this_ card, but to hell with it.

“You have Seulgi now.”

That makes Irene look up at her friend.

“And you have Seungwan, Seolhyun, Suzy, me…” Seolhyun’s voice breaks. “You have us. You won’t be alone anymore. We won’t let you be sad anymore.”

The lawyer— _friend—_ musters up the courage to walk over to her friend and take her aback by engulfing her in an oddly overwhelming hug. “So, please don’t do this, Irene.” She whispers—begs.

It takes a full minute before Irene pulls away from the hug. By the time she does, her eyes glisten with tears of sadness and pain, of the hollowness that she feels is her soul now. Really, what a tragic life she lived.

“I’m sorry, Seohyun.” And what a tragic one she will face. “I can’t.”

***

The lobby area of the Coroner’s office is bustling with energy of the wrong kind. Everyone looks panicked, and the two women are losing their shit—Krystal’s words, not Seungwan’s. By the time Naeun goes back inside, her face is stricken with something Seungwan could describe as defeat and frustration.

“Was that Seulgi?” She asks first because God knows Krystal can’t be trusted with her words right now. All that come out are vulgarities.

Naeun, unfortunately, shakes her head. “That was the Chief. We have to go to the HQ now.” She begins packing up her things. Krystal follows too, removing her Lab coat and fixing her top.

Seungwan only scowls. “What was it? Did something happen?”

“Message the girls. Tell them to head to the station. Now.” The dramatic emphasis doesn’t faze Seungwan, who only narrows her eyes at the CSI Investigator.

“ _What happened_?”

Krystal freezes herself, watching the intense conversation of the two.

“Irene Bae.” Naeun relents with a deep sigh. She shuts her eyes close in frustration. A headache starts to creep in. “She just turned herself in.”


	13. What Makes You Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So”, Seungwan joins in now. “You’ve got yourself the motive. And to me, that’s a pretty strong motive. If someone did that to me, I would’ve killed him as well.”

Irene Bae sits inside the interrogation room, face entirely devoid of emotions. She stares absentmindedly at a corner in the dull and dreary room, letting the junior officer’s questions flow easily in and out of her ears.

Son Seungwan watches alone from inside one of the one-way surveillance rooms. Irene sits facing the room, with the junior officer’s back towards Seungwan. There’s a speaker in the surveillance room connected to the interrogation room, allowing Seungwan to perfectly hear the ongoing questioning.

The Investigating Team is having an emergency meeting with the Chief outside of the interrogation room, leaving the heiress alone as she watches— _observes—_ Irene, her longtime friend and her best friend’s great love, subtly answer the questions thrown at her.

They’re pretty much S.O.P questions to confirm her identity and basic information, that’s why a junior officer—a young guy who goes by the name Park Jiho—is doing it.

Seungwan stares at Irene. She’s still as beautiful as ever, with soft features that make her seem like being a murderess is entirely out of the picture and impossible. Milky white skin, beautiful doe eyes, dark brown wavy hair, and luscious pink lips.

_She looks like she’s going to a mall instead of a courtroom._

“…uh…Mrs. Park?” The Junior Officer stutters. His voice seems to be just enough to shortly take Irene’s head out of the gutters.

It isn’t hard to notice that the boy is nervous. Presented to him is a murderess—Seungwan is _sure_ he already thinks of that—of course he’s going to shit his pants and stutter.

“Miss Bae”, Irene _finally_ uses her voice. “Don’t call me Mrs. Park.”

 “Oh…” the boy scratches the back of his head. “I apologize.” He begins writing something down on his notepad. He looks back up. “Can you please state your name and age.”

Irene sighs tiredly but relents. “Bae Joohyun, 31 years old.”

The Junior Officer writes that down. “You are here to turn yourself in for the murder of your husband…” and then he visibly gulps. “P-Park J-Jinho…?”

Seungwan and Irene must have been thinking of the same thing, because Irene manages to smile grimly and lean a little forward on the table. There’s a scary grin on her face as she whispers (which, Seungwan perfectly hears though), “Your name sounds just like my husband’s.” And then there’s a sigh again, “I mean, my _late_ husband.”

That’s enough for the young officer to pack up his things and bow at the woman in front of him. Without a second to spare, he bolts out of the room, leaving dear Irene all alone again.

It’s been half an hour since she turned herself in. Seulgi, Sooyoung, and Yerim arrived ten minutes after the call, dashing to the waiting Naeun, Krystal, and Seungwan, only to be dragged to the Chief’s office for an emergency assembly, hence, Seungwan’s aloneness.

The heiress stands by the surveillance room, leaning back on the control panel, watching closely every bit of Irene’s actions.

“I know you’re there, Seungwan.” The voice is softer now, and Irene doesn’t sport that scary look on her face anymore. Seungwan keeps her silence, letting Irene continue on, “I’ve watched enough crime dramas to know that this is a one-way room.”

“What do you want me to say?”  The heiress asks, voice something Irene doesn’t understand herself—is Seungwan mad? Disappointed? Irene will never know.

“I didn’t mean to--…”

“Did you do it?” The words leave Seungwan’s mouth imperatively, too fast for her to comprehend what had just left.

Irene looks taken aback for a few seconds. She composes herself just in time. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

The ambiguous responses only irks Seungwan more, challenges her to find out the real truth behind the abrupt state of affairs. Irene was never one for cryptic messages and puzzles, so it’s quite easy to know that something’s not right in the case.

Unfortunately so, before the heiress could even say anything, the door to the surveillance room barges open and in walk an equally irked Kim Yerim and Park Sooyoung. The two girls were talking about something until they saw Seungwan alone in the room, putting their conversation into a halt.

“Unnie, you’re here”, Yerim exhales. “I thought you’d be waiting outside…”

Seungwan shakes her head. “I couldn’t. I just had to see for myself.”

There’s a confused frown on the younger detective’s face. Seungwan purses her lips to the interrogation room’s direction.

“Ah…”

There’s a prolonged silence between the three women. Sooyoung doesn’t look like she’ll be talking soon, so Seungwan asks the question in general (though she knows it’ll be Yerim who answers her).

“What happened with the Chief? Where’s Seulgi?”

“Unnie’s in trouble. The Chief is---…”

“Speaking of the devil…” Sooyoung’s eyes could shoot lasers as she follows the Chief who soon walks in the surveillance room together with Krystal, Naeun, and Seulgi behind him. The three women sport faces like defeated children after a scolding.

***

The Chief is a sluggish, chauvinist middle-aged man whom the whole station refers to as “Goofy” because he also has two big front teeth and a _really_ slim build that kind of makes everyone question if he can even manage to shoot a gun without falling from the power.

The only reason why he became the Chief of the Station was because of his connections to the upper people. “Service to the people runs in my blood” is Goofy’s mantra, just because his grandfather was once the Colonel. The officers believe it runs in the blood, must’ve just skipped Goofy’s.

Among the five women in the room, Seulgi dislikes on the Chief the least. Naeun moved headquarters because Goofy didn’t like to appoint a woman as the Head of the CSI Department. Krystal declined the opportunity of having her own office in the station because that would mean getting to see the Chief on a daily basis. Yerim and Sooyoung just don’t really like him.

Kang Seulgi likes to believe she doesn’t have any reason to hold a grudge on the Chief. She doesn’t even like to call the man Goofy, for the sake of the respect. He hasn’t given her any reason to hate him—that is, before now.

“I don’t understand, Ms. Kang. I give you long periods of time to investigate, but even your last case took too long, and you had a four-man team! Was this too hard for you to get your grip on?”

Krystal clicks her tongue at that, clearly unimpressed. “Excuse me, but there’s no specific time limit for investigations. So as long as the culprit is found and the case is sent to the prosecution, then the job is done. There’s no deadline in the handbook.”

Seulgi, who prays to that this doesn’t go too bad, tries to shush her friend but the Chief is already answering back, “Not in this precinct, Dr. Jung. No deadlines mean cold cases. And Ms. Kang here is already taking _too_ long.”

“But the job is done, Chief”, Naeun butts in this time.

Kang Seulgi wants to bang her head on the Chief’s desk. It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate her two friends backing her up; it’s just that should they continue, Seulgi’s afraid there won’t be any job for her left.

“That’s the problem”, Chief Goofy—Seulgi decides to call him that now—sighs exasperatedly. “If your Person of Interest didn’t turn herself in, god knows how excruciatingly _long_ this investigation’s going to take to get the job done!”

“Chief--…”

 “Enough”, the Chief sternly intrudes. Krystal and Naeun are left in silence.

Seulgi feels her palms sweat. Her heart is beating erratically against her chest and her brain is kind of malfunctioning. Irene is in the other room (“She just turned herself in”, greets Krystal, in the most uninterested way possible) and from the looks of it, she might be losing her job tonight. Clearly, Seulgi is _not_ feeling good.

“Miss Kang”, the Chief turns to the woman standing in the middle, head hanging low. Krystal and Naeun look at their friend, hearts crumbling at the sight of how embarrassed and disappointed Seulgi is of herself.

“You’ve given your time and service for this station for more than two years now. In those years, how many cases have you closed?”

“I…uh…” Seulgi doesn’t even know. Who even counts?!

“I studied your profile. You’ve finished off more than twenty.” The Chief sighs. “I don’t think that’s enough to prove your worth for this team. Your juniors are catching up on you. And this case, if I’m not mistaken, you have the help of Miss Son?”

At the mention of Seungwan’s name, Seulgi’s heart breaks. She already knows where _this_ is going.

“Miss Son was the best in this team before she had to leave. I find it advantageous for you to have her help in this investigation, however, what happens if you don’t have her to help? Would the investigation take longer? Would we ever be able to present something to the prosecution? Would we be able to indict the culprit?” 

When no one answers, the Chief manages to cough out a scoff. “See what I meant?”

Goofy begins to take some folders from his desk. “I’ll be stepping in for this case”, he states. “I’ll interrogate Mrs. Park--…”

“Miss Bae”, Seulgi corrects. “She doesn’t like to be called Mrs. Park because that’s her mother-in-law.”

“Okay then”, the Chief rolls his eyes. “Miss Bae, I’ll be questioning her. This is your last case, Ms. Kang. You’re off the team.”

***

“What do you mean you’re _fired_?” Seungwan whisper-shouts, voice clearly laced with anger. She jabs at Seulgi when the latter doesn’t answer back. “Answer me!”

“The Chief is stepping in to finish off the case”, Seulgi flatly answers. She’s just tired of everything.

Seungwan’s eyes widen with horror. She looks at the middle-aged man, who was _once_ her Chief, stepping inside the interrogation room.

God knows Irene despises men, so the way her eyes narrow visibly at the Chief as he takes a seat in front of her with a pitiful grin (one that makes Irene’s stomach churn with disgust) is clearly understandable.

To make the matters worse, he even brought a cigarette and an ashtray.  Irene looks like she’s just about to kill this man as well.

“Hello, Missus---…” Then he remembers. “ _Miss_ Bae”, he corrects. The smile doesn’t leave his face and it only irks Irene more. “I’m Chief Lee. I’m going to be running through your account of the night of the murder of Mr. Park Jinho, and afterwards, question you about some things.  You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Is that clear?”

His voice is authoritative with an underlying tone of condescension. Irene shifts her head to the side, purses her lips, and raises a brow. A small smile hangs on her lips. “Clear.”

She proceeds to tell of the night.

***

Before Irene begins to say anything, Kang Seulgi walks out of the surveillance room.

Unbeknownst to the _former_ detective, her best friend followed closely behind.

Seulgi doesn’t know where she’s going. She just doesn’t want to stay in that suffocating place anymore. It only dawns on her then, hits her like an iceberg that she’s off the hook. She’s fired. She’s jobless. She’s completely, utterly useless.

The thoughts weigh the once firm and idealistic woman, and before she knows it, she’s already breaking down along the sidewalk outside of the station’s entrance. Head tucked within the confines of her crossed arms, Seulgi lets the fresh wave of tears roll down.

The Chief’s words ring in her ears like an infuriating long alarming bell. _He’s right_ , she derides herself. _If it weren’t for Seungwan or Sooyoung, I wouldn’t be where I am right now. I didn’t even solve the case! Irene turned herself in. I’m so stupid—_

“No, you’re not.”

Seulgi looks up. Tears trail down her cheeks, some sliding down from the tip of her nose, making it look like snot. She doesn’t really care right now anymore though.

Seungwan stands before her, carefully taking in the heartbreaking sight of her best friend. She takes a seat beside Seulgi. “You’re not stupid, Seul.”

“H-How did y-you…?” Seulgi can’t even get her words out. Every term is a futile attempt that leaves her even more breathless.

There’s a small, playful smirk on her best friend’s face. “You have a habit of voicing out your thoughts, hon.”

 _That explains it_ , Seulgi thinks. She sighs exasperatedly and tucks her face back into the comforts of her arms only to be stopped midway by a careful, soft hold. Seungwan’s hands smell expensively good, warm as they press on to her cheeks.

“Cry here”, she gently places Seulgi’s head on her shoulder.

“B-But t-that’s your Tommy s-sweater, I m-might r-ruin it”, the latter hiccups.

Seungwan chuckles. “It’s okay, Seul. Just, please?” Her eyes glisten with the moonlight, and Seulgi wonders how she ever became so weak for her best friend. _Maybe ever since I met her?_

She relents and does rest her head there. (She doesn’t admit it though. Seungwan’s shoulder _is_ better than the confines of her crooked arms)

***

“On the first Fridays of every month, my husband throws a business gathering at the house. He invites all his colleagues and partners there”, Irene begins. “This night wasn’t any more different. It was a party filled with rich people. I met a handful of them while my husband and I walked around and entertained the guests.”

The Chief smokes his cigar and takes down notes with the other free hand. Irene doesn’t even try not scowling at him.

“Unexpectedly, we met up with a potential investor to my husband’s company who also once worked with my family’s company in the past. I got to--…”

“This investor, what was his name?”

“Choi Minho and his wife, Im Yoona.”

The Chief nods and writes that down. “Okay, continue.”

Irene rolls her eyes. “I got to, somewhat ‘bond’ with the couple over the business talk. And then we caught up with a few more other friends of ours. My husband was there with me the whole time. And then, all of a sudden, he wanted to talk to me at the office.”

“You mean, the office where his body was found?”

“Yes.” Irene raises a brow. “It wasn’t a ‘talk’ though. We fought. He hit me and I fell to the ground with the impact. He hides his gun in the lowest drawer of his desk. I pulled that out and shot him.”

The Chief eyes her warily now. As if anticipating something else. Irene completely understands.

“He fell to the ground, bleeding. But he was still moving. You see, my husband only loads the gun with one bullet, knowing all too well should he shoot something—or someone—it’ll be a bullseye. So he only needs one bullet. To make sure he was dead, I grabbed a pen on his desk and stabbed him.”

The whole interrogation is engulfed in silence. The Chief finishes his cigarette and leaves it in the ashtray. “Wow”, he sighs exaggeratingly. “That’s a pretty fast summary of it.”

Irene shrugs. “It was a fast kill.” _What can I say?_

“And where’s the gun? The one that you used to shoot your husband with?”

“In my room. Specifically my walk-in closet, on top of the island drawer. It’s still inside the handbag I used that night.”

“What did you fight about?”

Irene sighs. “His pride? He didn’t want me engaging in such lengthy talks about business and success with _his_ potential investor, so he talked to me. Then we fought about it. He hit me. I shot him. I stabbed him to make sure. And then he died.”

It’s written all over the Chief’s face. _He’s scared, probably creeped out._ Irene thinks, and her pride swells inside of her.

***

There’s a comfortable amount of silence between the duo, and Seungwan always knew when the right time to speak up was.

“It’s not over yet, you know.”

Seulgi only hums, but due to the restraints of her hoarse throat, she’s sure Seungwan barely heard. Still, she listens.

“Remember what I told you?”

“W-What?” It leaves as a hoarse and quite breathless whisper from the _former_ detective, fortunately Seungwan understands.

“I found out who the killer is.”

Seulgi pulls her head back. Her tears are dried up now but she still looks depressing. “Irene--…”

“She didn’t do it.” Seungwan answers so swiftly and so surely, Seulgi is frankly afraid. And then there’s a _really_ scary grin on Seungwan’s face, one that screams mischief, and she whispers with one brow naughtily raised, “Want to meet the killer?”

Seulgi only blinks at her best friend in shock. There’s a really long and uncomfortable silence between them, and soon Seulgi dares to comment, “Why does it sound like you’re just asking me if I want to buy ice cream with you?”

Seungwan playfully punches her best friend on the shoulder. “Come on”, she stands up and then pulls Seulgi up. “I brought my car.”

“W-Won’t we get in trouble for this?” Seulgi tries to pull her arm away from Seungwan’s hold, but the latter is suddenly too strong for her now.

“You’re not a detective now, aren’t you?”

Seulgi stops in her tracks. She eyes her best friend seriously. “Really?”

Seungwan chuckles. She pulls Seulgi again. “Come on. I was just joking.”

“That wasn’t funny.”

The heiress only chuckles to that before she completely drags her best friend away. Her car is parked a few spaces away from the station’s front door. Seulgi relents and just follows everything for the sake of her best friend.

“Where are we going?” Seulgi asks as she buckles the seatbelt.

Seungwan starts the engine. “To meet the killer, of course.”

***

 “Why did you kill your husband?”

“Pardon?” Irene is caught off guard. _Didn’t he just asked the same question--…_

“I mean, what was the motive? A fight? You killed him just because he hit you?”

Irene guffaws. “’ _Just because_ ’?” the audacity this man has is infuriating, to say the least. Thank God Irene’s composure when under pressure is insurmountable. “If I didn’t shoot him, he would’ve hurt me more.”

“Well?” The Chief shrugs. “You hit the man; Of course he’s going to hurt you back.”

Irene is left in silence at the brashness. “Excuse me?”

“Miss Bae, with due respect, your alibi doesn’t really justify as a mot—…”

“Since when was Domestic Abuse not a justifiable alibi?” Irene shoots back. “You don’t have any right to demean what happened to me that night. Just a fight? The man hit a woman, and that wasn’t the first time. You’re asking me why I killed him? Just because of a fight? No, _Chief_. That man has done me dirty far worse than what I did to him. He put a lot of effort making sure that _, not only me_ , but a lot of women are left in the hands of men like him. So why did I kill him? Why did I shoot my husband and then stabbed him like a psychopath? Maybe that’s because. Because he _made_ me a psychopath. I killed that man, it was murder. But I definitely did not regret it.”

Silence engulfs the two inside the interrogation room. Irene felt alive then and there, as if the she was a dormant volcano that just erupted after being asleep for thousands of years. It felt satisfying, putting the man in place.

The Chief, after snapping out of his shocked state, begins gathering the papers on the folder and begins to busy himself as he writes down on his notepad. Irene doesn’t silent anymore, glaring at his every move. “Where’s Seu—Detective Kang?”

She quickly ceases herself from calling Seulgi her name. This man might think she has any form of connection with Seulgi—which is true but he doesn’t need to know that—and get her in trouble.

The mention of Seulgi’s name has the Chief looking up shortly at Irene. “Why are you looking for her?”

“Isn’t she the Head Detective in this case?”

“Yes”, the man answers. “But not anymore. I will be handling your case from now on, Ms. Bae. Rest assured I will make sure that the investigation goes quickly and--…”

“Wait, are we finished?”

“There’s no need for questioning anymore”, The Chief states. “You will be released under investigation. The team will be searching the crime scene _and_ your house in Seongbuk-dong. Leave everything to us.”

Irene scowls grimly at this. The confusion is on her part because this man is suddenly treating her like a delinquent teenager when in fact she just killed a man and turned herself in. _Did I say something wrong?_ Irene made sure she backed up all the possible loopholes in her alibi.

“You will need a lawyer, Ms. Bae, should the--…”

“No, thank you.” Irene interjects. She grabs her trench coat hanging on the pillar of the chair. She drapes it over her shoulders. “I’m good.”

***

The wind is knocked out of Seulgi’s lungs. She looks outside from where she’s seated on the passenger of Seungwan’s Range Rover. It’s dark outside now, and the last time Seulgi has seen this place, it was daytime. The house looks different in the dark, like there’s some kind of gloomy atmosphere looming over it.

“What are we doing here?”

Seungwan turns off the engine and steps out of the car. She rounds the vehicle and opens the door for her best friend, still buckled onto her seat, frowning. “Wan, what are we doing--…”

“We’re going to meet the killer.” Seungwan answers. “Now get out.”

Seulgi sighs and unbuckles the seatbelt. She steps out of the car and follows behind Seungwan warily.

The heiress moves to stand in front of the giant gate, pressing the doorbell to ring. The bell resonates around the whole house and even echoes on the outside. _Wow,_ Seungwan smirks. _This house must be big._

They wait there for a few seconds before the gate is answered a middle-aged stewardess with a nice, soft voice. “Hello. May I help you?”

Seungwan flashes her trademark smile. “I’m Son Seungwan and this is my partner, Kang Seulgi from the Central District Police Station. We’re looking for a Suzy Bae?”

But then there’s a frown on the woman’s wrinkly face. “Oh, like I said with the earlier guest, Ms. Bae and Mr. Lee are not home. But you’re free to go inside and have some tea?”

“Guest?” Seungwan frowns this time. “Someone else was looking for Ms. Bae?”

The middle-aged woman nods. “She came by just a few minutes ago. She’s actually insi--…”

“Seungwan?”

It’s been so long since Seungwan and Seulgi heard or seen of her, so it’s quite of a surprise when they see Seo Juhyun in the flesh, a whole 1.68 meters of elegance radiating from the woman clad in ripped skinny jeans, a navy blue button up shirt, and heels.

“Seohyun unnie?” The words leave Seulgi’s lips in a questioned whisper. “What are you doing here?”

Without them even knowing, the maid has already left them outside of the house.

Seohyun smiles. “The same thing as you two.”

“What?” Seungwan glowers.

The older woman sighs. “I’m here to confirm if my suspicions are right.” She takes a look around the gigantic contemporary house, devoid of its owners. “And by the looks of it, they are.”

Seulgi watches from a little behind Seungwan as the two stare at each other, as if talking through their eyes. _They must be_ , Seulgi thinks to herself. It takes her a few seconds to understand the context behind Seohyun’s sudden presence.

(They all know that their _sunbae_ left the country to branch out of Korea and try to establish her career abroad. They never knew she came back.)

“Wait. Hold on”, The _former_ Detective intervenes the mental conversation. “Are you saying that Suzy Bae killed Park Jinho?”

Seungwan swerves around to face her best friend. She stands side by side Seohyun, mirroring the same partially deadpanned mostly smug expression on her face. Before she could even say anything though, a voice echoes from inside the house.

The maid asks them if they want some tea. Seohyun, on her second cup, nods. Seungwan and Seulgi join her inside the house of their killer.

***

One would expect that a house with this many glass panels as windows would at least look brighter than normal inside, but not this one, no. The Lees’ contemporary house is dark from within, dark marble flooring, dark wallpaper, and even ornaments that look a little on the suspicious side.

The three women are lead to the “sunroom” of the house, or in Seulgi’s plain, middle class vocabulary, the TV-less living room. The maid leaves the three to each other’s companies as she walks over to the kitchen to prepare them a fresh batch of cookies. Really, she’s too kind.

Left inside the sunroom with the two, Kang Seulgi’s night suddenly turns into an impromptu mini-reunion with her old senior.

The conversation is mostly between Seungwan and Seohyun, with Seulgi occasionally nodding or shaking her head as an answer. Apparently, Seohyun came back from Amsterdam after an urgent call from Irene Bae herself. She wanted Seohyun to represent her in court only to drop Seohyun off the case a few hours before she decided to turn herself in.

“That’s a big blow”, Seungwan comments, taking a shot sip of her tea. “You representing Irene unnie would’ve guaranteed a not-guilty win.”

Seohyun smiles at the compliment, but that isn’t what’s important now. “That’s the thing though”, her face morphs into something akin to disappointment. “She didn’t want me to plead not guilty. She wanted to plead guilty for murder.”

“What?” Seulgi joins in now, an evident confused frown on her face. “Why would she do that?”

“That’s why I studied the case again and tried to find an escape out of it. I did, and then I discussed to her the option of pleading justifiable homicide. But that would be hard to move around on because Irene used a gun, and the law deems using weapons to inflict injury on the attacker that would take more than three weeks to recover from, unreasonable. And Park Jinho _died_ ”, Seohyun pauses there to take a deep breath before she continued. “So I did more studying of the CSI reports as well as the post-mortem—…”

“Wait, how did you…?”

“Just let her finish, Seul.”

Seohyun smiles at the bantering of the two. She then continues, “Anyhow, I found out about the stab.”

And then Seungwan’s eyes widen in recognition. It looked like a bulb went off in her head. Seohyun must’ve noticed because soon, Seulgi is sitting behind her best friend like a confused pup, lost in the conversation. All she could make out of the two were the words ‘pen’, ‘died’, and ‘someone else’.

“Wait, what?” That gets the two women’s attention.

Seohyun sighs and fixes herself on the seat. The move looks like an _okay this is going to be long_ move to Seulgi. The woman soon explains to the former detective _everything_. “I visited the coroner’s office and had an intern show me Park Jinho’s body. I told him I was Irene’s lawyer so I had access. Anyhow, I took a look at Park Jinho’s organs and found what I needed. The final missing puzzle.”

“What was it?” Seulgi asks aggressively.

“If you look closer in his heart, there’s a hole, the size of a pen, on one of the aortas.”

“What does that mean?”

“Park Jinho was stabbed.”

There’s not a second to spare for Seulgi to react.

“I called the CSI office the other day to ask if there was a pen somewhere in the crime scene”, she explains. “There were a lot of pens.”

Seulgi’s face is contorted. She’s beyond confused.

“There was a red pen, Seulgi-ssi.”

“The CSI thought it was just a blotted red pen, with ink splotches on it. After Naeun, was it? I don’t know, but she’s the Head of that department, she had it sent to coroner’s, she examined the pen and found out they weren’t ink splotches. It was Park Jinho’s blood.”

“That was the exact time I was at the office with Krystal and Naeun, Seul”, Seungwan informs. “A little after finding out, I called you to tell you we found out who the killer was. But then the Chief called Naeun. Irene turned herself in.”

“So there were two murder weapons?” Seulgi asks, scowling.

“Technically speaking, only one”, Seohyun answers. “The gunshot didn’t kill Park Jinho. This pen, though, was used to stab him in the main aorta. From the initial gunshot, there was already a leakage of the blood. The stabbing hit bullseye and the 2-8 minutes interval where the Medic could’ve gotten to him was cut short. The moment the stab landed, he died.”

There’s a tensed pause between the three women. Seungwan stands up suddenly, and takes a walk around the sunroom.

“You must be wondering how did we find out who, right?” She asks Seulgi, who’s still _very much_ confused of what she’s just hearing.

“Well, honey”, Seungwan then grabs something from a whitewashed wooden drawer near the window. She hands the white embossed frame to Seulgi. “I found it quite suspicious that something like this happens the exact same time those two were invited.”

Seulgi takes a look at the picture in the frame. There was Irene standing in the middle, pictured with a two other women. The only other face Seulgi can make up is that of the owner of the house, Suzy Bae.

“This was taken from the party, the night of the murder. You see, this is the first time Lee Junho and Bae Suzy were invited to a formal gathering of the Park’s. Why, you ask? It’s simple.” Seungwan glances over to Seohyun, throwing a knowing look at her.

The older woman continues from there, “Suzy and Park Jinho had an affair.”

Seulgi loses her shit.

“Irene told me that. But Jinho was only using Suzy for his image, just like what he did with Seolhyun, that poor girl. Although, unlike the former, Suzy had it worse. She was treated like toy by both her husband and Park Jinho. They had this elaborate business partnership where Jinho would agree to financially invest and support Lee Junho’s company for the sake of letting the affair go and pretending not to know.”

“What the fu--…”

“So”, Seungwan joins in now. “You’ve got yourself the motive. And to me, that’s a _pretty_ strong motive. If someone did that to me, I would’ve killed him as well.”

“And that’s exactly what Suzy did.” Seohyun simplifies. “Although, plot twist, she _actually_ became friends with the wife, aka Irene.”

And then all of a sudden, Seungwan manages to laugh at that. “I mean what kind of drama would be able to think of such a dramatic plot, right?” She wheezes.

Seulgi ignores her _this time._ “But how would Suzy be able to stab Jinho? Did she follow Irene up to the room?”

“Perhaps”, Seohyun nods. “She must’ve followed closely and when she heard the gunshot going off, she immediately went to the office thinking it might’ve been Irene who got hurt. When she saw Irene with a gun and Jinho’s bleeding body on the floor, she knew what happened.”

“But how did she enter the picture? How can you say that she killed him? It could’ve been Lee Junho.”

“True”, Seungwan nods to that. “That’s why Suzy being the real killer is just a conjecture. Without proper evidence, Irene’s alibi sticks and she’ll go to prison for killing her husband.”

“Then how do we get proper evidence?”

“That’s why I’m here.” Seohyun mumbles, although there’s some kind of dismay in the way she speaks. “But, as you can see, the person I’m looking for isn’t here. Irene had everything all planned.”

“She’s trying to protect Suzy?”

Seohyun and Seungwan nod at the same time.

“She’s willing to send her off to jail just for Suzy?”

Seohyun sighs. It’s really complicated, she knows. “Like what Irene always says: us women, we only have each other’s backs.”

“In that case”, Seulgi feels a headache creeping in. “What do we do now?”

And then, miraculously but at the same time scarily, Seohyun smiles grimly. “That’s exactly why we’re waiting. Didn’t it ever occur to you why we bothered staying when the host isn’t even here?”

The two women frown in confusion at the lawyer.

Seohyun sighs exasperatedly at the clueless faces. “The maid called Junho. Apparently, they were at some vacation in Jeju.”

“Now what? We can’t fly to Jeju right now.” Seulgi slumps down dejectedly.

“There’s no need for such actions”, Seohyun smiles complacently. “I just got off the phone with Suzy herself. She’s on her way back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last two more chapters! we're almost there, hold on! please continue to support :)


	14. Before the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day after Irene turned herself in, the station is a total mess.

“I still can’t believe you managed to get this one.” Lee Junho comments with a huff as he scans his eyes around the whole exquisite villa. He sits comfortable on the wooden chair outside in the balcony of the master bedroom.

The glass sliding doors are pushed aside; unfortunately, what goes inside the room isn’t the fresh breeze from the seas but the smoke coming from the cigarette.

“With what salary?” He continues to comment. “Do you make that much from your modeling gigs?”

Suzy dismisses her husband’s criticisms and continues to fold her clothes into her carrier. The absence of her replies catches the attention of the sluggish man. He looks over his shoulders.

“Why are you packing your things anyway?” Junho finishes his cigarette and leaves it on the ashtray outside the balcony. He walks inside the room and closes the sliding door behind him. “We’ve only been here for a few days. The receptionist woman told me we have this villa until next week.”

He moves over to plop down on the bed, effectively crushing down a few of Suzy’s clothes. That earns a groan from the woman. Junho, of course, doesn’t hear.

“Really though, if your modelling stints make this much, you should flaunt your body more. People seem to be enjoying it.”

“Excuse me?”

The man leans his head back on his arms. “I mean, if these come with your tiny modelling gigs then work more!”

Sometimes, Suzy wonders why she hasn’t killed this man instead of Park Jinho. “If you want to stay then go ahead. I’ll be flying back to Seoul. I have an urgent meeting with an Editor of a magazine.”

“What?” Junho shots back up, amusement plastered all over his face. “Another photoshoot?”

Suzy only wishes it were for that. But she received the calling card from the receptionist earlier this morning. The name was printed in bold and thick black, glaring even.

 

**ATTY. SEO JUHYUN  
** _International Crime Defense_

It didn’t take much for Suzy to realize what it was for. Irene wasn’t answering her calls anymore. Even a fool would understand what was happening. Irene had everything planned out.

 “Yeah”, Suzy lies. He can never see through her lies. “So just enjoy here and don’t bother calling me, okay?”

He’s also stupid enough not to be skeptical. “Okay, whatever.”

Junho goes back resting his head sluggishly back on his arms. His eyes are drifting to a close and Suzy finally gets to finish packing up right in time. Her wonderful husband is too asleep to hear the sound of the door closing or the sound of Suzy’s goodbye.

***

On the first day after Irene turned herself in, the station is a total mess.

Someone’s getting fired and it’s not Seulgi. After the _former_ detective left, an intern finds out about the scandal that is Irene turning herself in and gossips it with another intern. It spreads like wildfire and the next thing they know, Irene’s face is plastered all over the social media, newspaper headlines, and the television news.

**Murderer wife turns herself in!**

**Marriage Issues? CEO Park Jinho’s Killer Is Wife!**

After the intern at the station was fired, he sold the story to a big news outlet and now Irene is suddenly a story to die for.

There’s a rampage in the Chief’s office. Yerim and Sooyoung are making a scene. Apparently, the Chief fired their senior detective.

“What did you just say?” Yerim knows no formalities when mad. The petite girl hides a giant within.

“Ms. Kang was dismissed from the case last night. She will be out of the station by this afternoon.”

 “You’re going to be out for firing her! She was the best in this station!”

“She’s slow and incompetent.”

“Yeah? Well you’re a stupid asshole.”

Sooyoung immediately jabs the younger girl. Yerim shrugs this off. “You have no one else in this station competent enough to handle a case like this. Without Seulgi unnie, you wouldn’t even know what’s happening in the case. You don’t even bother. Now what kind of Chief does that?!”

The Chief is silenced.

“If you have nothing good to say to people then shut your mouth or else it will go back to you.” Yerim fires back with such venom before turning and leaving the office. She grabs her coat and her keys.

Sooyoung follows shortly after the younger girl. She stops Yerim by the hand, holding her back just before she could push the door open.

“Where are you going?”

“To do my job.”

“And where is that?” Sooyoung frowns, worried of the possibilities should she leave the younger girl unattended and without supervision.

“To Seulgi unnie.”

Sooyoung grabs the girl back before she could even make another step. “No, you’re staying here. We should wait for the go signal of the--…”

“Yerim?” A voice breaks the two women’s bantering. Yerim turns around and meets with the face of the woman she’s looking for. Without a second to spare, she pulls away from Sooyoung’s grasp and engulfs Seulgi in a hug. “Unnie!”

Seulgi’s breath is knocked out of her lungs. It takes a second before she could wrap her arms around the younger girl, obviously taken aback. “I’ve only been gone for less than 24 hours…?”

Yerim buries her face on the soft fabric of the yellow sweater Seulgi’s wearing. “I don’t care! They’re mean here! I’m tired of it!” (Seulgi can imagine the cute pout on the younger girl’s face)

“There, there”, the older woman sighs, patting Yerim’s back. She smiles at the awestruck look on Sooyoung’s face, who only continues to stare at Seulgi and her two companies standing beside her shyly.

Yerim pulls away from the hug and only notices then the womenn beside Seulgi.  “Oh, hello...?” She bows immediately to greet.

“Hello”, the first woman greets with a faint smile. _She’s fucking gorgeous,_ Yerim thinks to herself.

Clad in an all-black attire (A black turtleneck and black slacks, completed with stilettos to die for and proportions of a goddess), this woman greets ever so casually, “I’m Suzy Bae.”

Another woman, the one standing by Seulgi’s other side, smiles as well. “I’m Atty. Seo Juhyun.”

***

Sooyoung watches from inside the surveillance room, lips pursed and brows furrowed. It’s her thinking face. She watches the ongoing interrogation in the other room, taking in every little detail about this diabolically beautiful woman.

“What’s with turning themselves in, really?” Yerim comments playfully, biting into a sandwich.

She joins in as Sooyoung watches Suzy and Seulgi, who is now currently inside the interrogation room together with the Chief.

“Should I turn myself in as well?”

“Did you commit a felony?” Sooyoung questions. She eyes the younger girl skeptically.  

Yerim shrugs. “Depends”, she finishes the sandwich and then crumples the foil. “This was supposed to be _your_ sandwich.”

Sooyoung gasps. “You little--…”

“Hush now, children of Satan.” The familiar voice of Son Naeun interjects. She enters the surveillance room with a cup of coffee. (Apparently, she rushed here from her station after hearing the controversy that is Suzy Bae’s sudden revelation)

Naeun purses her lips to point at the happenings in the interrogation room. The Chief sets up the laptop. Seulgi stands beside him. Suzy across the table. “They’re already starting.”

***

_Irene keeps her head up and walks out of the room like nothing happened._

_It’s a different story inside. Her heart is erratic at the impact of the gunshot. Her hands are shaking and she can barely hold her handbag. Her handbag that hides the gun itself._

_Irene tries to make it down the hall but stops midway at the figure standing before her, a few steps away. Clad in a black Versace gown is Suzy Bae, eyes looking like they lost their souls. She stares at a blank trajectory, over Irene’s shoulder. She looks back and remembers, she forgot to close the door._

_“W-What…?” It leaves Suzy’s lips in a breathless whisper, but Irene didn’t have time to understand. She runs over to the door to try to close it, but yelps when her husband suddenly tries to move and reach her._

_With trembling hands, Irene tries to take out the gun again but remembers: it only has one bullet. Her mind goes into a plethora of emotions, trying to do something to the situation. It felt as if time stopped and she could no longer take a hold of herself._

_“M-Monster--…” Jinho’s voice is still there albeit lacking the usual superiority in it._

_Irene tries to close the door instead, because it felt like that was the most reasonable thing to do, but then the door is stopped by a hand. It’s Suzy’s._

_“S-Suzy, what are you doing…?” but before she could even comprehend what was happening, Irene could only watch and gasps in horror as the younger woman steps walks inside the room brazenly  and grabs something from the desk._

_It’s a pen._

_“What are you--…”_

_And Suzy stabs in down on Park Jinho’s chest, makes sure it’s buried deep, clenched fists touching the warm blood spurting out of the open wound._

_Nobody hears the way Irene lets out a shriek._

_Suzy would’ve stabbed the man again if it weren’t for the older woman who desperately holds her back by the arms. Irene pulls her up to a stand and drags her away from the room, not forgetting to close the door shut._

_There’s a bathroom on the opposite side, down the hall. Irene drags Suzy inside._

_“Why did you do that?!” The older woman’s voice is flaring. She holds Suzy’s arms down the sink and washes the blood with water down the drain._

_“I--…”_

_Irene aggressively soaps Suzy’s hands and then her own, before rinsing with water again. “The cops will find out and they’re going to put you to jail! That was my affair to finish, Suzy. You’re going to get in trouble!”_

_Suzy watches as the older woman continues to pace around the bathroom in a total state of franticness. Irene pulls out more than necessary tissue paper from the dispenser and begins wiping everything on Suzy’s arms and hands._

_“Okay, okay”, she murmurs to herself, breathlessly and anxiously. “I’m going to fix this, okay? No matter what happens, don’t do anything. Let me do everything from here.”_

_Without even understanding what Irene had just said, Suzy nods for the sake of calming down the older woman. “Okay.”_

_“Good.” Irene exhales and throws the tissue paper in the sink and soaks everything up. She crumples them and then rips them into smaller pieces. When that’s done, she throws it down the toilet bowl and flushes it. “I will go outside first and you follow after me, okay?”_

_Suzy mindlessly nods. “Yes.” She doesn’t know what’s happening other than the fact that she just stabbed a man to his death._

_“Pretend like nothing happened, okay?”_

_“Yes.”_

_With that, Irene takes a deep inhale and then walks out of the bathroom door._

_Suzy stands inside, all alone, left with nothing but the myriad of emotions surging inside of her. She just stabbed a man to his death and Irene is going to do something to fix it. But what could she do to fix it?_

_She waits inside for five minutes, carefully watching the numbers change on her phone. She gets a message from her husband asking her where she is. And then there’s another message, telling her they’re going to leave. The second message comes after ten minutes have passed._

_Suzy takes a deep inhale and then steps outside of the bathroom. She takes a good look at her surroundings._

_She has to do something to help Irene, at least._

_A few steps down the hall and to her left is the door of the office, the place where Park Jinho’s body lays dead. Suzy stops there and takes a good look around. Blinking red lights greet her line of vision. It’s at the end of the hall, a CCTV camera._

_With that in mind, Suzy continues her way down the hall and back to the gathering. She makes sure to come back for that camera just in case._

***

It’s a simple video.

There’s an empty hallway, and then Park Jinho dragging Irene inside a room. Quite a while later, Irene comes out alone. Another woman stands by the other end of the hall, but the CCTV’s reach can barely capture half of the woman’s body. All they know is that she’s wearing black. A few seconds later, the woman finally comes to view. It’s Suzy Bae. She enters the room and Irene stands just by the door. The way her face morphs horrifyingly is enough to explain that something happened.

Irene walks back inside the room and comes out dragging Suzy down the hall towards the CCTV camera, getting a clearer view of the latter’s bloodied hands. They enter another door. Irene comes out alone after a few minutes, heading down the hall and back to the gathering. Suzy Bae comes out a few more minutes after that. She walks down the hall but stops midway and looks around from where she’s standing.

And then, she sees the camera.

That’s it. That’s all it takes to send her to jail.

Suzy Bae explains in front of the Chief and Kang Seulgi herself what she did, how she did it, and why she did it. Irene Bae’s alibi makes sense, but this alibi stands stronger; No loopholes, exact timing, and has strong evidence.

The Chief decides they finish at that.

He takes the flash drive with the CCTV footage and keeps it as evidence for the trial. He tasks Park Sooyoung and Kim Yerim to do the final investigation papers.

They’re done.

***

Seohyun’s office is located at the topmost floor of a high-rise building in downtown Seoul. It’s not a penthouse per se, but can be perceived as such because of its spacious dimensions and top brand furniture.

Seulgi feels like she’s stepping into another world, like one of the mansions she got to visit all throughout the investigation. (She can vividly remember each and one of them: The Park Mansion is a Victorian type of mansion, the Suzy Bae’s house is a chic modern mansion)

She snaps out of her reverie, reminding herself the real reason of their rendezvous: to discuss the final plan for the trial.

Seohyun’s secretary, a younger woman named Chaeyeon, offers Seulgi and Suzy some tea, and as she goes off and prepares it, Seohyun returns from her office’s library (it’s a _literal_ library with actual shelves and thousands of books).

“Voluntary Manslaughter”, she states, walking over to Suzy and Seulgi sat by the sofa across her desk. She places a stack of folders on the glass coffee table in the middle, a copy each for the two women. “That’s what we’re going to be dealing with.”

“The station hasn’t even sent the final investigation case review to the prosecution, how can we assume so easily that it’s going to be Voluntary Manslaughter?” Seulgi questions, picking up the folder and reviewing it.

“Because it _is_ Voluntary Manslaughter.”

By the other end of the sofa, Suzy Bae quietly studies the pointers all about Manslaughter cases.

Seohyun continues, “’Heat of the Passion’ kill. Park Jinho provoked Irene into using the gun, shooting him. He did the same when Suzy saw him on the floor, moving and trying to stand up again, so she stabbed him.”

“Will Irene unnie also be put into trial for it?”

Seohyun quietly nods. “For sure”, she sighs, putting a thought to it. “Imprisonment for Voluntary Manslaughter is twelve month at least. I’ll do my best to make sure we go that way, Suzy.”

“What about Irene unnie?” Suzy frowns. She constantly worries about the older woman who, unlike her, doesn’t have the help of a world-class defense attorney like Seohyun. “She’s alone in this.”

“I can’t represent her anymore, I’m sorry”, Seohyun apologizes genuinely. As much as had wanted to and planned everything accordingly, she can’t do anything anymore especially now that she took Suzy’s case.

“Do you know any other lawyer that can represent her, unnie?” Seulgi asks this time.

“Last time we met and talked, she told me she wanted to represent herself. No lawyer whatsoever.”

Suzy’s eyes widen at the new information. “Is that even possible?”

 “As a matter of fact, it is”, Seulgi exhales, a headache creeping in ever so slowly. She could only imagine the certainty in Irene when she told Seohyun that piece of information. _Representing yourself, huh?_ “But it’s a bad idea, most of the time. We have lawyers for a reason, Suji-ssi. Those who have the guts to represent themselves in court are those who have enough knowledge of the law.”

“Did Irene unnie take up law before?”

Seohyun shakes her head. “She couldn’t because she married. But if she did, she would have been the best Defense Lawyer to ever step foot in Korea.”

“That’s what bothers me, though”, Seulgi frowns. “Irene is determined when she wants something. I’m afraid she’ll use her abilities for the wrong reason.” All eyes turn to her as she pauses and then lets out a heavy sigh, “And Irene is determined to take the blame for this one.”

“Then what do we do now?” Suzy is honestly tired and deeply frustrated. “Do we have enough time to stop her? Maybe let her rethink about this? Get her to consider a lawyer?”

Seohyun thumbs her way on her phone, checking her calendar. “I can’t guarantee anything, but judging from the public’s reaction, the regional court will certainly prioritize this case and we’ll surely have a trial in two weeks tops.”

Suzy’s eyes widen. She loses her grip on the folder. Seulgi feels her throat dry up. The silence in the room intensifies.

Seohyun tries to rummage through her brain to look for any answers. _What do we do now?_ She can work her way to reduce Suzy’s sentence and probably even win the trial, but Irene is determined to get herself in to jail and won’t let anybody else stop her.

 _What do we do?_ She scans her office for anything— _anything_ —to at least give her some clue to this case. She does it for almost a minute until she finds her answer in front of her, seated on the sofa beside Suzy, clad in a yellow sweater and a cute focused frown on her face.

“Seulgi-ya…”

“Yes, unnie?” The younger girl snaps her head up. She’s been too absorbed at the case file she suddenly started reading.

“This is the only way I could think of that would _probably_ help knock some sense into Irene…” Seohyun trails off, not knowing how to really put into words her suggestion.

“What is it then?”

The lawyer fucking prays Seulgi will consider this. “I think it’s time you see Irene again.” _You’re the only person she actually listens to._

“How? I don’t even know where she is right now”, Seulgi admits in defeat. “Both the mansion and her house in Seongbuk-dong are under investigation.”

“Send her a message”, Suzy suggests this time. “But don’t make it sound as if it’s for business. Make it sound casual, like you actually want to see her again.”

Seohyun agrees and then offers Irene’s contact number in her phone. Seulgi sulks inside, only realizing now how she doesn’t even have Irene’s phone number anymore. She dismisses the little pang in her heart and sends a message—the most casual she could manage—to her ex.

It takes a while for her to send message since they had to argue and have a final deliberation on what sounded more ‘Seulgi’.

In the end, Seulgi decides on a message with three simple words. She’s not satisfied with it, but long gone is the ‘Casanova Seulgi’ who had her own saccharine vocabulary that used to swoon everyone.

The glaring blinking pointer at the end of the question mark only infuriates her more (as if asking her, “Is this the best that you can do?”) so she taps the send button and watches the text bubble turn green, signifying the sent message.

**_Can we talk?  
–Seulgi _ **

  
They wait for a reply in silence. The whole office is tensed (thank God Chaeyeon arrived with the tea) and it feels like they were watching a drama and they were on their way to find out who killed the main character.

For the sake of calming their panicking asses down, Seohyun begins to discuss her game plan for the trial. (“Perfect claim in self-defense”, she states. “It’s when the defendant was provoked and basically ‘forced’ to defend herself by and against the victim, hence making the death somewhat justifiable.”)

In the middle of a conversation about what perfume Seohyun uses (Seulgi honestly doesn’t know _how_ they shifted to _that_ ), Seulgi’s phone vibrates on top of the coffee table.

They all assume it’s Irene’s reply. “Is it Irene unnie?” Suzy asks immediately, watching frantically as Seulgi grabs her phone.

It’s not a message though. “It’s an unknown number…” She shows her phone to Seohyun.

Seohyun compares the number on Irene’s contact record on her phone to that of the unknown caller’s number. It’s a perfect match. “It’s her. Answer it.”

For some unknown reason, Seulgi’s hands begin trembling. She fiddles with the call button but thankfully, she answers the call. “Hello?”

She can hear breathing on the other line. For a second there, the monolid wonders if this is a wrong number and Seohyun must’ve gotten the number wrong.

She tries again, this time using a name a little fonder for her. “Joohyun?”

 _More breathing_. Irene must have changed her number, right? With all the paparazzi dying to get their hands on any piece of information regarding her, for sure they tried calling her numerous times now and--…

“I just had to make sure if it was really you...”

Seulgi’s heart finally calms down. The soft, familiar voice is saccharine as always, and the monolid can feel her heart waver. It’s as if she can breathe again. “H-Hi”, she stutters. “I just wanted to ask if we could talk?”

There’s a pause. “We’re talking now, aren’t we?”

“I mean, in real life…?”

“Are we in some virtual world right now?”

Seulgi wonders if hearing Irene’s voice again made her completely stupid (in love) and a stuttering mess. Across her she can see the shit-eating grins both Seohyun’s and Suzy’s faces. (Wasn’t this supposed to be a serious moment for the three of them?)

“What I meant was”, the _former_ Casanova takes a deep inhale to compose the butterflies and knots in her stomach. “Can we meet up? Anywhere you prefer is fine. I just…I just want to talk to you in person.”

 _That’ll do, right?_ Seulgi waits…and waits…and waits. _Is she even still there?_ There’s breathing on the other line. Seohyun and Suzy now watch her with anticipating faces.

“I’m at the park.”

Seulgi’s thankful Irene trusts her enough to disclose her location despite what she put the woman through, but there are at least more than ten parks all around Seoul, and more than a hundred all over Korea. Irene’s ‘park’ can be in Busan for goodness’—

“The one beside the university.”

 _Oohh…that park._ “Oh…uh…okay…” Seulgi feels awkward now. (Read: _That_ park used to be where they had their picnics and dates before, way back when Seulgi was Irene’s everything and vice versa) “I’ll be on my way then.”

She can imagine the way Irene nods on the other end of the line. _Maybe a small smile?_ Seulgi shakes the image off her mind. _Don’t get too hopeful, Seulgi. You blamed her for killing her husband. She’ll never look at you the same way as before._

“I’ll be waiting.” And then Irene hangs up.

 Seulgi follows and hangs up the call. Her heart is a little too fast for her liking, and her brain might just be malfunctioning.

“What did she say?” Seohyun asks first.

“She said she’ll be waiting.”

“Well? Get on your way then!” The lawyer practically shoves Seulgi out and into the elevator directly connected to the office. “Don’t forget your main goal, okay?” She shouts just as the elevator doors press close. “Convince Irene to reconsider everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the second to the last! thank you for reading! i'm not really good with writing unlike those ahead of me, but i've completely thrown my heart out to this and thank you for everyone who continued to read it despite everything and esp those who always commented! i appreciate you all! cheers to more seulrene drama! <3


	15. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIS THE END PEOPLE

Kang Seulgi arrives at the bus stop across the park a little over 6pm, just as the sun is about to breathe its last air and make way for the moon. With only a sweater to protect her from the piercing cold night breeze, she rushes down to cross the street.

The park is located just beside her old university, so a lot of college couples pass by and do ‘couple things’ especially at night. Seulgi doesn’t understand why Irene would go to such a place. Not only would she be swarmed with unwanted attention (She’s still the headline news _everywhere_ ), she would also be attacked by unwanted memories.

Memories of the old days, back when everything was happy and colorful. When Seungwan was Seulgi’s best friend and Irene was her favorite person in the world. Back when Seulgi was that naïve kid everyone wanted to be because she had a _hot_ girlfriend.

Seulgi didn’t quite expect Irene to also turn to the park as her sanctuary. For her, the park wasn’t a sanctuary but rather a gun with a bullet of memories ready to shoot her should she fall into its trap.

She would never have gone back to this place if it weren’t for Irene. (Read: Maybe Irene _is_ the trap)

Seulgi takes a walk down the familiar pathway. Trees line her vision, wooden benches appearing in a pattern (tree, tree, tree, bench, tree, tree, tree). The lampposts are still old, the same ones from before.

As if an instinct, Seulgi already knows where Irene would sit.

_The flickering lamppost…_

She walks down to the furthest part of the park, the secluded portion where most of the young couples would makeout and do ‘couple things’ Seulgi had the misfortune of seeing _once._ (She knows this place because this was _their_ place.)

It hurts her ego as she complains because at one point in time, it was her and Irene who would do those ‘couple things’.

A few more steps and the monolid woman finally sees the familiar flickering lamppost. There’s a bench underneath it, and like how she expected, the figure of a woman clad in a long padded coat and a black cap sits all alone, looking down.

 _Should I call her Irene?_ Seulgi feels lost at the moment, heart beating unusually fast. Her palms begin sweating despite the fucking cold. _She might get the idea that I’m just doing this for the trial. Maybe I should just turn around? I don’t think I can do this, oh god._

She continues to contemplate her decisions in life until she decides on one _finally._ Seulgi quietly turns around and tries to disappear—

Until she steps on a fallen branch that makes an unnecessary loud fucking snap.

“Seulgi?”

The yellow sweater gave her away.

Seulgi turns around swiftly. “Irene! Hi! It’s nice to see you again!” _What the hell am I saying?!_

Irene looks scary and mysterious under the flickering lamppost. It’s no wonder why nobody bothered passing by this part of the park.

A small smile creeps on to her lips, but Seulgi’s too shocked to see her again outside the investigation room to notice. “It’s nice to see you too…?”

Seulgi wonders why she’s becoming a stuttering mess. “I…uh…can I…?” She can’t even get her words out. Thank God Irene understands her flailing arms that gesture to the empty space beside her on the bench.

Irene only nods.

With very slow steps, Seulgi makes her way to the bench and takes a seat. The moment she does, she feels her heart drop.

A train of silence passes by, and Seulgi can even hear a pin drop. She puts a stop to it. “I’m sorry if I suddenly asked to meet up. I just wanted to make sure if you’re…okay…”

“I’m okay.”

“Oh wow, okay”, Seulgi’s caught off-guard by the brazenness. “I didn’t…I’m sorry if that was rude of me to ask. Of course you’re not okay. Everything’s a mess and--…”

“Seulgi.” When Irene mentions her name, Seulgi feels goosebumps run down her spine. It sounds so different when it comes from her. “Stop. I’m _really_ okay.”

“Good.” The monolid woman sighs in relief. “Can I ask you a question then?”

“Is that reason why you asked to meet up?” Irene looks up and glances at her. For a short moment there, their eyes meet. Seulgi immediately looks away.

“What do you mean?”

“Did you want to meet up so that you could ask me questions?” There’s pain and sadness in the way she talks. It breaks Seulgi’s heart.

“No!” She defensively reacts.

No matter her aggressiveness, nothing intimidates Irene. “If it was, then this is no better than going to the station and getting interrogated again.”

“It’s really not, Joohyun--…”

“What did you just call me?”

And then, time stops. Irene looks at Seulgi—as in _looks_ at her—and then frowns. “Did you just call me ‘Joohyun’?”

Seulgi gulps. “Yes?”

“Why?”

“Because that’s your name…?”

“You never call me that. Ever since we met again.” Irene narrows her eyes at the monolid woman who’s slowly breaking under pressure. “Is something wrong, Seulgi?” And for a split second there, the toughness in Irene’s eyes melts down.

She looks at Seulgi like she’s her whole world (maybe she is).  “Do you want anything?”

Seulgi tries not to laugh at the question. It’s funny how Irene is prepared to drop everything for the people she loves. Maybe that’s what incited her to killing her husband—aside from the fact that he was a ruthless tragedy.

“I just want to ask you something…”

“Go ahead.” The authority in her voice is long gone now, replaced by something Seulgi can’t put her finger on. (Affection? Fondness?)

Now Seulgi’s lost her words. It takes a more than a minute for her to find it somewhere at the back of her head, behind the big picture of her and Irene as that college couple, all the wasted opportunities, the what-ifs, and the what-now’s.

“What are you doing here?” There is context behind the question. _Why here?_ Seulgi should’ve asked. Because Irene is probably checked into some fancy hotel room. Because it’s really cold and she might get sick staying out for too long. Because this used to be _their_ place and they shouldn’t be digging up old wounds now. Because--…

“Reminiscing.”

Seulgi blinks. “Pardon?” _Reminiscing? Hyun-ah, this isn’t the right time to reminisce!_

“When I get caught up with everything, I try to look back at fond memories. It helps me stay calm.”

Seulgi only looks at the woman beside her, dumbfounded. Even in a mess like this, Irene still looks beautiful. Heck, sometimes, the world ‘beautiful’ can’t suffice. She’s perfect.

Irene continues to put her focus somewhere else—everywhere really, that doesn’t have the view of Kang Seulgi’s face. Her heart might betray her if their eyes meet. Her mind is occupied by thoughts of the younger woman, of how more beautiful she is up close.

Her thoughts are too occupied by virtual Kang Seulgi that she fails to notice the real Seulgi pointing at a distant direction, brown hair falling gracefully down her shoulders with her movements.

Irene’s eyes glimmer and when she looks at the profile monolid woman—who’s probably drooling right now at the sight of such perfection—her eyes gleam more.

And then Seulgi begins snapping her fingers in front of her face.

“Huh? What?” The older woman snaps out.

“I asked”, Seulgi points to a portion of the park across the fresh-cut grass and bare trees where they set up the tents used for university festivals. “Do you remember that place?”

Irene follows the trajectory of Seulgi’s point and sees the familiar tent setups. “Yeah”, she nods. “Aren’t those the ones they use for festivals?”

“Yes, but do you remember anything in that place?”

“Hmm”, Irene hums, racking all corners of her brain for any single memory. She remembers setting up her class’ festival booths in one of the tents when she was a senior. But that’s probably not the answer Seulgi is looking for. In the end, she shyly shakes her head no.

Seulgi gasps. “You really don’t?” And there’s a sly smile on her face, an expecting gleam on her eyes.

Irene takes a look around the vicinity of the tents again. She tries to familiarize herself with the place before rummaging through memories in her mind, memories spent with Seulgi.

_Other than the numerous festivals, there’s nothing really worth remembering in this--…_

Seulgi sighs in defeat (yet the smile on her face never leaves). “That’s the place where we first met.”

***

_It had become a tradition at the university. The seniors would set up booths at the annual university festival and present their own businesses, either product or service. The class with the highest profit would be exempted in the subject final exam._

_To be fair, Bae Joohyun did not want this._

_She was never fan of the attention, but to her misfortune, people just seem to admire her. Modesty aside, Joohyun knew she was better looking than the average, but this was just too much. Isn’t this considered abuse of the public already?_

_“It’s called business, Joohyun”, Im Nayeon, the woman behind this crazy idea, grunted. She continued fixing Joohyun’s makeup. “We’re simply giving the people what they want. And apparently, you are what they want.”_

_“That just sounds wrong…”_

_“Shhh”, Nayeon hisses at her. She makes Joohyun purse her lips close to reapply the lipstick. “We’re taking advantage of having pretty girls in our class. It’s is called a good business strategy.”_

_The context behind this: their class’ business offered service in the form of a booth called “Ask Us Anything”. Generally, it was a boring idea._

_Students or outsiders could go up to the booth and ask anything to the students on shift. Since it was a boring idea, Nayeon thought of mixing things up by putting the “pretty girls in class” on duty._

_It seemed like a good strategy, considering how their class had the likes of the It Girl Kim Jisoo and the Ethereal Goddess Bae Joohyun (Nayeon considered herself just because, but she had to man the finances so she backed out)._

_The moment Joohyun’s class sent out flyers to advertise their booth for the festival, all talks were on bets and efforts were on asking the two prettiest girls out._

_Joohyun gave them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe, someone in this campus is actually interested in Crime Defense and anything related to that, right? But no, everybody audaciously took the chance and flirted with the two all throughout their first day of service._

_It only explains where Joohyun is now: begging for Nayeon to let her off the hook._

_(“I can’t do this anymore, Nayeon.” She groans. The last six guys who went up to their booth asked for her number. It was exhausting trying to shoo away bloodthirsty parasites)_

_It was infuriating how everyone only viewed her as a “pretty thing”, someone with a poignantly stunning face that if possessed would definitely upsurge their place in the social hierarchy._

_“This is the last day, Hyun”, Nayeon finishes touching up on Joohyun’s now boldly red lips._

_Despite the burden on the two women—Jisoo seemed to be handling the situation better than Joohyun, maybe because of her natural kind temperament—business sales increased higher and higher by the second, guaranteeing their class the win and the exemption for that final exams._

_Joohyun sighs in defeat and collects her things. There’s nothing else she can really do now. If she bails on the team, their sales would plummet down and she’ll probably get the blame for it. So for now, she relents and gives it her one last push._

_It’s already the last day of service after all._

_***_

_To be fair, Son Seungwan was nowhere in sight to say no and Kang Seulgi’s current state thought this was a good idea._

_Krystal was most probably going to get in trouble with Seungwan after this, but no one was sober enough to worry about the consequences of their stupid drunken decisions. All that mattered was the donkey waiting for its tail and Seulgi winning the childish game one of the seniors’ booths offered._

_(“Why do I have to do it?” Seulgi slurred as she whined after chugging down her eighth shot some random dude handed to her._

_“Because they’ll blame me if we lose.” Krystal frowned and continued to tie the blindfold on Seulgi’s eyes._

_“W-What?”_

_“I mean—because you have better body coordination…?”_

_Yeah, maybe I just misheard it, Seulgi thought. Of course Krystal won’t let anyone blame her. They’re friends._

_With this assurance, Seulgi accepted her fate.)_

_They spun Seulgi around until she was disoriented enough, toddling as she stood before taking charge at a random direction._

_The sounds were too loud and she really couldn’t hear anything besides the godawful music and people shouting._

_Seulgi marched forward—all the while constantly bumping into people—and continued to do so until she heard someone yell a “Stop!”_

_Maybe that’s Krystal, drunken Seulgi thought. Whatever it was, Seulgi obeyed and halted in her drunken steps. She raised the tail with the pin and jammed it forward._

_Funny, she chuckled to herself. I thought the donkey was supposed to be stickered on a hard surface…?” Just to make sure, Seulgi pushed down on the pin harder. She wouldn’t have stopped if it weren’t for the loud screech deafening her._

_“Ya!”_

_And then Seulgi felt a warm substance touch her fingers._

_Seulgi removed her blindfold. “Did I get it--…?” Whoever shouted in front of her was nowhere to be found, as well as whatever surface she pinned the donkey’s tail on. “Where’s the tail?”_

_All eyes were turned at the clueless freshman. It only dawned on her after a few blinks that she was far away from the initial spot where they were playing games._

_“S-Seulgi-ya”, A familiar voice stammered. Krystal soon appeared behind Seulgi with an unreadable expression on her face. Horror? Shock?_

_“Did I get it?” Seulgi asked hopefully, a big drunken smile on her face. “Did we win?”_

_To her disappointment, Krystal shook her head. “No”, she blinked. “But you did hit jackpot.”_

_“What?”_

_Krystal chugged down her fourth shot. “You pinned the tail.”_

_“Where…?” Seulgi didn’t understand._

_A drunken shit-eating grin was plastered on Krystal Jung’s face. “Nope”, she shook her head. “But you did pin the tail on a girl’s arm.”_

_***_

“Ah…” Irene remembers. “You thought I was the donkey…”

“I was blindfolded!” Seulgi defensively shots back, earning a little chuckle from the older (stunning) woman seated beside her. A little later on, Seulgi joins her in the laughing fit.

“Do you”, Seulgi wheezes from all the laughing. “Want to take a stroll down memory lane?”

The laughter fades slowly on Irene’s lips. While Seulgi continues going on at it, she only blinks and watches. The stars mirror from her onyx eyes, and if only the monolid woman could stop cackling, then she would’ve seen how Irene looked at her whole world.

It feels like a prolonged moment of unreserved wonderment, like nobody else mattered because they were together in their own world.

“I…” It leaves Irene’s lips in a light-hearted whisper, as if breathless, “…would love to.”

(Seulgi thinks her plan might just work out.)

***

The university is quiet and devoid of many students at this time of the year. It’s winter break and most of the people are spending quality with their families, leaving the university silent and peaceful.

The trees are barren and the pathways are covered with the fallen leaves. The air is chilly, piercing through the thin fabric of Seulgi’s yellow sweater. Had she known this was the turnout of her night, she would have brought along a jacket or even a coat.

“Where do you want to go first?” The shivering younger woman asks as they take a stroll down the pathways, heading to a wherever direction Seulgi’s feet take her to.

Irene thinks. The way Seulgi’s shoulders shake from the unfriendly weather is not exactly unnoticed. If Irene could, she would have hugged the coldness away but she can’t now. It’s not the right time yet.

The older woman sees the way Seulgi tries to hide her shivering from the unfriendly weather.“How about coffee?”

(Read: Irene does not drink coffee)

“Coffee?” Seulgi tries to recall the map of her old university, calculating certain routes and remembering certain buildings where the cafeterias can be found.

There are more than five cafeterias all around their university, but from where they’re standing, the nearest cafeteria would be at the Building of Fine Arts.

“Okay”, Seulgi obliges. “Let’s go!”

She tries to forget the worries of her past and her future. What matters now is showing Irene that she has something to come home to, that she’s not alone even if she feels like she has nothing anymore.

Kang Seulgi is determined to be the one to show that to her, whatever it takes.

***

In the end, they order two cups of hot chocolate and Irene pays (just because Seulgi left her wallet at Seohyun’s office)

They take a table by the far corner of the student café, the one near the clouded glass panel windows. Irene starts blowing on the steam of her hot chocolate, taking in the sight of Seulgi across her, busy playing with the foam on top of her hot chocolate, stirring it with the mixing stick.

There’s doubt sitting below her stomach, waiting for the right time to come up like acid. Seeing Seulgi and coincidentally having her join and visit their old university is a little too dreamlike, it’s hard to believe if it’s true or not.

_Maybe I’m just dreaming? Did I fall asleep on the bench earlier? I don’t think so…_

“Joohyun-ah”, the way her name leaves the lips of the younger woman makes Irene want to do somersaults. She didn’t prefer other people calling her by her real name, but Seulgi was always an exemption (heck, she even lets the younger woman call her informally)

“Yes?”

“Do you see that building?” Seulgi points at the nearby building with the mixing stick.

Irene follows the trajectory of the stick. “The Fine Arts building?”

Seulgi nods. “Do you remember what happened there?”

“Another thing happened there?” Irene guffaws, wondering what version of her Seulgi brought out exactly, because the younger woman remembers so much of their life together — all the crazy antics and the first times— but she doesn’t even recall anything anymore.

“Don’t you remember?” The monolid woman narrows her eyes at the older, as if challenging her to rack her memories for it.

Irene tries, really she does, but the only thing in her mind right now was worry—worry about the future for her and what may be of her life should she decide to forego her plans even with Suzy turning herself in. (She knew Suzy’s guilt wouldn’t resist, that’s why Irene gave her Seohyun’s calling card should she waver)

“I’m sorry, I really don’t…”

Seulgi sighs dejectedly. “That’s the place where I first auditioned for the dance crew here. You were there…”

Irene furrows her brows and tries to remember that. _Audition…dance crew…_

“Does the name ‘Suho’ ring a bell to you? Or even ‘Sunmi’ unnie…?”

And then a bulb goes off. Irene remembers. She caused a big scene that day.

***

_As a child, Kang Seulgi wanted to become a dancer._

_She would dance all night, dance in front of her parents, dance in front of her relatives. She liked the way dancing made her feel. Seulgi wasn’t a girl of many words and she found it hard to interpret what she wanted to say. It was dancing that helped her convey her emotions._

_Her parents were her biggest supporters. At a young age, even when they were short in the financial department, working to make ends meet, they still sent their only daughter to study ballet in an expensive ballet school._

_Seulgi didn’t continue ballet (it was too expensive), but she continued to dance for her parents. Everything she danced, why she danced, was for and because of her parents._

_It was all planned out: after high school, Seulgi would study arts in a community college, graduate, and become a dancer. She’ll earn lots of money and pay for all of her parents’ hard work._

_Everything was going accordingly to plan, even better when she was offered a scholarship at the prestigious Seoul National University. Everything was good—until her parents died._

_On their way to her high school graduation, a truck had hit them at the intersection in front of the school. The driver was never caught. It was a hit-and-run._

_Seulgi didn’t attend her graduation anymore. Her beautiful gown was covered with her parents’ blood as she cried in despair when she saw the sight of their bodies covered in wounds and fragments of glass from the broken windows. The car was heavily damaged. It was a secondhand but it just looked damaged beyond repair now._

_Eventually, Seulgi graduated in the hospital, when the school sent her diploma. Her parents also passed away._

_The trauma caused so much psychological burden on her, she didn’t want to remember anything anymore. Anything related to her parents, anything that made her remember them, was crossed off the list._

_Ultimately, Seulgi stopped dancing. She had nobody to dance for anymore. She didn’t pursue dance as well. She used her scholarship and applied for a spot at the College of Criminal Studies, with the drive to find out whoever killed her parents._

_She never wanted to dance anymore ever again until Bae Joohyun happened—the same girl she accidentally pinned the tail of the donkey on._

_Joohyun was cold and most of the times scary, but somehow she enjoyed Seulgi’s company, and Seulgi found her really cute even especially when she gets annoyed at her._

_When Joohyun first saw her drunkenly dance to FinKL’s Eternal Love at one of Krystal’s house parties, she knew Seulgi was a natural performer. Seulgi’s face would glow when she danced, and she was genuinely happy._

_When Joohyun found out what happened and why the younger woman stopped dancing, she was taken aback. How could such a happy person endure so much and still come out shining brightly?_

_Joohyun’s only predicament in life was the unnecessary attention she was pestered by, all the confessions and the boys she didn’t dare batting an eyelash for. She came out cold and intimidating because of those._

_Seulgi here watched her parents die before her, on a special day she wanted to spend with them. She had worked to make ends meet and support her daily needs. She had to grow up early and alone, yet she still came out bright and contented._

_At the mention of such troubled memories, Joohyun remembered the way Seulgi’s face lit up when she danced that night. How she effortlessly killed the 90s choreography of the legendary song. It was then that the older girl decided she’d like to see Seulgi happy again for the rest of her life._

_Thus, Joohyun embarked on a deadly mission to convince Seulgi to go back to dancing and audition for the university’s dance crew. Joohyun had connections there (the leader of the crew was her cousin), but of course Seulgi didn’t have to know that._

_“I can’t do that, unnie”, Seulgi whined, pulling back even as Joohyun continued to pull her to a stand._

_They were in Seulgi’s dorm, dressed in comfortable clothes and supposedly having a movie marathon together (Seungwan was in Switzerland for a family reunion, missing out on their movie night) when Joohyun brought up the audition like she had a thousand of times in the past few days._

_The auditions were nearing, exactly three days away, and Seulgi was still declining._

_“Come on, Seul, you’ll do amazing, I swear!” Joohyun persuades, still pulling the younger girl to a stand. She wanted Seulgi to practice. “You just have to prepare a freestyle dance to any song under three minutes. It’s easy!”_

_“But I don’t want tooooo”, Seulgi wailed. “I just want to watch the movie. Pleaseee?”_

_“No”, Joohyun shot back. “We’re not watching anything until you agree. Can’t you feel how happy you are when you dance? No? Well I can! And you’re amazing, Seulgi. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”_

_Seulgi looked like she was wavering. Joohyun just needed to do better at this persuasion thing. She played her last card._

_“Your parents would have loved seeing all their efforts go to this: to see their lovely daughter get back to dancing again. So, please? For them?”_

_Seulgi neither agreed nor declined. She simply gave out a really long and exaggerated sigh before standing up and marching back to her bedroom._

_Joohyun tried knocking, but there were no answers. She was afraid she may have taken it a bit too far, but then Seulgi came out dressed in sweatpants and a loose shirt._

_“Don’t follow me, okay?” She grabbed her cap and their dorm’s keys from the shelf near the door._

_Joohyun wordlessly nodded, hopeful. She knew Seulgi would be heading to one of the dance rooms in the Fine Arts building just across their dormitories._

_“See you tomorrow, unnie.” With that, the younger girl walked out the door and left._

_***_

_The university dance crew was a prestigious organization that only allowed the best of the best to be members. Joohyun heard of the excruciating auditioning process, of how it was such a prestigious event that it required a week’s worth of deliberation._

_On the audition day, there would be a panel of judges, one of which Irene expected was going to be her older cousin, Hyoyeon. There would also be an audience, but that was specifically made up of the “plus ones” of those who will audition. Moral support, as they say._

_Joohyun totally knew she was Seulgi’s plus one even before Seulgi came up to her earlier that day, dressed up in leggings and another loose shirt (this girl has a thing for shirts two to three sizes larger than her), getting ready for a morning jog to ‘wake up her body’._

_They ran around the main field for ten laps that left Joohyun dead inside and utterly out of breath (She was totally in shape, but her body just couldn’t do with exercising and too much physical action), and decided to get breakfast at one of the cafeterias._

_“So, who’s your plus one?” Joohyun decided to cut to the chase already. Seulgi, munching on delicious pancakes, almost choked. “Come on, tell me.”_

_The older girl made sure she sounded completely oblivious. “Who will you bring to the audition?”_

_Seulgi drank down her whole glass of water before answering hoarsely, “Well, Seungwan’s still in Switzerland and won’t be back until next week…so I really had trouble trying to figure out who to bring…”_

_Joohyun immediately dropped her fork, sending it down clanging on her plate. She expresses her disappointment on her face without any effort. Still, she tries one more time and plays naïve. Maybe this is Seulgi’s way of testing her patience. “Who is it then?”_

_“I thought about it a lot and I decided it was already expected for me to bring her”, Seulgi trails off. Joohyun literally wanted to shout at her face and tell her to just get on with it. “So my plus one is going to be Sunmi unnie.”_

_It’s safe to say that Joohyun_

_totally didn’t want to see Seulgi’s face after that shocker. She, utterly disappointed at the younger girl, grabbed her wallet and didn’t even leave any cash to pay for their breakfast (which she offered in the first place), and soon left without any other word._

_***_

_Later that day, clueless Seulgi headed to the Fine Arts building where the auditions would be held. She was the fourth to audition out of sixteen hopefuls. The closer she got, the more nervous she was._

_Sunmi was already waiting inside of the dance room, seated together with all the other plus ones. It was totally saddening that Joohyun didn’t answer any of her calls nor did she wish her a good luck, but Seulgi had to march on._

_The first two dancers—a Japanese girl named Momo and a Thai one named Lisa—immediately got in, to no one’s surprise. The two were always performing in festivals; it was only bound for them to audition for the dance crew._

_The third to audition was a guy, a transferee from Hong Kong. He was talkative and Seulgi, in the last ten minutes that they were together in the waiting area, already found out he was only auditioning because of a lost bet. When his name was called, “Jacksong Wang!” he went in. Around five minutes later, he came out with a big ass smile on._

_“Did you get in?” Seulgi asked immediately._

_Jackson shook his head no._

_“Then why are you so happy?”_

_“I don’t plan on entering the dance crew, Seul”, he answered in relief. “Plus, the bet only said to audition not get in…”_

_Seulgi sighed dejectedly. It was now her turn. When they called out her name, she took a deep inhale and stood up, making her way to the dance room. Jackson wished her all the best before leaving._

_The dance room was, as expected, spacious and nerve-wrecking. Mirrors lined all four walls of the room and Seulgi could immediately see her reflection, panicky as well. There was a computer set up in one corner, ready to play her music. She was going to dance to Lemon by Rihanna._

_“Kang Seulgi, is that it?” There was a table where there were five people set up, seated with clipboards each where they will write down their comments. The person who called out her name was a guy with poignant features, easily can be considered quite good looking._

_“Hello, my name is Kang Seulgi”, Seulgi introduced herself with a bow. “I’m a freshman from the Criminal Studies Department. I will be dancing to Lemon by Rihanna.”_

_Set with nervousness painfully taking a toll on her, once the ‘leader’ nodded, Seulgi began dancing._

_She finished with a huff and a great deal of disappointment coursing through her veins. She didn’t even want to look at the judges’ faces. She already knew they were disappointed as well._

_Seulgi roamed her eyes around the dance room. There were a lot of people watching. Sunmi was there, seated near the front with a hopeful smile on her face, as if telling her ‘you were amazing’. But it was just too hard to agree. Seulgi knew deep down she didn’t do good. It had been a while since she last danced and even a week’s worth of practicing wouldn’t be enough._

_“Hello, Seulgi-ssi”, the first judge greeted. Ultimately, Seulgi had to face the panel. “I’m Kwon Yuri, co-leader of the crew.” Yuri was a senior from the Multimedia and Arts Department. She was blessed with a beautiful face and a well-proportioned tan body._

_“Our leader, Hyoyeon, isn’t around, so I will be the one to brief you with the basics of this audition. First and foremost, to get in, you must acquire at least three votes. Majority. But the final say will come from the last judge.”_

_Seulgi wordlessly nodded but nothing really went into her mind. All she could focus on worrying was how she had just embarrassed herself, dancing in front of such a crowd and even getting quite hopeful she’d do well._

_“Now I’ll proceed to my observations”, Yuri trailed off and then read from her clipboard. “Your song choice was perfect for your dance, modern freestyle. Your moves were on beat and fitting with the song. You didn’t dance for the sake of moving your body, but you danced for the sake of performing well. Overall, it was a nice routine. Although lacking in the expression department, we can still improve on that later on.” A smile graces her lips. “So that’ll be a yes for me.”_

_Seulgi, dumbfounded, only bowed and thanked the older girl profusely. The next judge was another senior from the Multimedia and Arts Department, a slim but statuesque and pretty unnie named Choi Sooyoung._

_“Yul already mentioned every point in my remarks, so I’ll just cut to the case and tell you that it’s also a yes for me.”_

_Likewise, Seulgi thanked the older girl._

_The third judge was a guy named Kim Jongin who went by the nickname “Kai”. Seulgi knew him by face. He was Krystal’s ex-boyfriend. They dated briefly after meeting at the welcoming festival but broke up later on. It wasn’t a good breakup, so Seulgi kind of expected it for Kai to say no._

_One down, two more no’s to go. Seulgi told herself._

_The fourth judge was a woman named Kahi. She was a graduate student, the eldest of the five. She was somewhat like an honorary member. “I think you did amazing, Seulgi-ssi. Everything was on point. It’s going to be a yes for me.” She finished with a big smile._

_At this point, Seulgi now felt half-hearted. The compliments thrown at her gave her a little light of hope that maybe, maybe she did have a chance to come back again. Now it was all left at the hands of the last judge, another graduate and honorary member who went by the name San E._

_“Seulgi-ssi”, he began, looking at Seulgi sternly. “I didn’t understand your moves. There were a lot of unnecessary movements and empty spaces in between the dance. Also, your facial expressions. I disagree with Yuri-ssi. I think that if you can’t portray your emotions right now, it will only get worse in the long run.”_

_It feels like continuous bullets being shot at her. Seulgi didn’t know why, but her eyes started tearing up already._

_San E only continued, “A lot of people want to be a part of this organization, Seulgi-ssi. But none of them really do try because the audition is a hard process itself. The only people we accept are those already gifted with the abilities to dance. We don’t accept those who are still ‘in the making’. All in all, I don’t think you have what it takes. And if I’m not clear enough, I’m saying no.”_

_That’s basically it. Seulgi’s confidence burned into ashes. Since San E had the final say—and he said no—Seulgi didn’t make it. All the four other judges looked at her pitifully but Seulgi didn’t bother anymore._

_Without any emotion on her face, she bowed to the judges and thanked them before walking out. Sunmi tried to run after her but Seulgi was too fast, she already found herself locking the door of the girls’ restroom and just breaking down inside._

_The criticisms are still too hard for Seulgi, considering how she just began dancing again after more than a decade. It reminded her of the sole reason why she was afraid of coming back again._

_She lasts inside the restroom for ten minutes, bawling her eyes out. Sunmi left her messages asking for her whereabouts and even called, but none was answered by the younger girl. There was a restroom on the opposite direction of the hall so no one really bothered waiting for Seulgi to come out._

_When she did though, it was to her surprise._

_To get to the elevators and staircase, you would have to pass the dance room as well as the waiting area. She looked down the whole time, trying to avoid anyone from seeing her puffy and bloodshot eyes._

_She was already near the elevators when she bumped into someone. Seulgi looked up and only noticed then the crowd in front of the dance room’s door._

_“What’s happening?” She asked immediately. It was a question directing to the general crowd because she didn’t know who to ask. Thankfully, a girl answered her._

_“A senior student came up and interrupted the auditions. The doors are locked but you can see through the windows.”_

_Seulgi did so and tried to make her way through the crowd, politely excusing herself despite all the shoving._

_All the judges were standing up, gathered in one corner. San E was standing away from them. There was shouting but the dance room was soundproof so it was inaudible._

_Seulgi tried to look closer. When the judges finally dispersed, as if hearing Seulgi’s request to see what was happening, she saw it. There was Joohyun, shouting on the top of her lungs, at San E._

_***_

_“Isn’t she that pretty senior from the Criminal Studies Department?” one of the girls outside asked. Seulgi didn’t answer but listened intently._

_“Isn’t she dating San E sunbaenim?”_

_“Are they fighting?”_

_“Whether they’re fighting or not, what a bitch move for that Joohyun girl to ruin the auditions. I still have class, you know!”_

_Seulgi wanted so badly to intrude however, the crowd suddenly quieted down and split like the red sea. Someone else pulled her aside together with the crowd._

_They eventually stopped the ruckus inside the dance room. Joohyun made her way to the door and the crowd outside was divided, making way for the lioness. Seulgi stood with the crowd, watching and gaping like a fish, thinking about what the hell just happened._

_The moment Joohyun passed by, her hand made its way to the younger woman’s cold ones, clasping it tight._

_“Come on.”_

_Seulgi relents and doesn’t say any word anymore. The crowd watched in silence as the two girls stomped away._

***

“I really thought you were dating Jung San sunbaenim then…” Seulgi chuckled at her own thoughts from way back. 

“Over my dead body”, Irene rolls her eyes and takes a small sip from her hot chocolate. “I’d rather marry a tree than date him, let alone allow him to stand within my range of vision.”

“Harsh…”

“He’s an annoying prick, Seul.” Irene deadpans and Seulgi sighs in defeat. The older woman’s absolute frustration over the older guy was the only constant thing in the whole universe, it entertained Seulgi.

“Do you want me to take you to a tour around the university?”

Irene frowns. “I can still find my way around here though. There’s no need for a tour.” She glances outside through the foggy windows. “And besides, it’s freezing outside.”

“You have a padded coat, Hyun.”

“But you don’t”, Irene trails off. There’s a really awkward silence between them after that, with Seulgi suddenly getting caught off-guard by the remark.

Afraid to cause any discomfort and scare the younger girl away, Irene calmly adds, “I’m okay with just sitting here and talking to you, Seulgi.”

Seulgi doesn’t know what to do and say next so she dodges _that_ and proceeds to rack her mind for another fond memory to talk about.

“Oh!” Her exclaim startles the older woman. Seulgi apologizes before asking, “Do you remember that time we had a sleepover at Soojung’s apartment?”

 “What sleepover? We literally had dozens of sleepovers at Soojung-ah’s.”

“The one where you let me drive your Benz and we almost got into an accident.”

Irene remembers. “You mean one of my biggest mistakes?”

“Yes, that one!”

***

_No one expected Joohyun to be friends with such a quirky group of people. Seulgi was a handful when unsupervised, Soojung was the epitome of mischief, Naeun was a disaster, and Seungwan was the only normal kid._

_When Soojung invited her over at her apartment for a sleepover, Joohyun honestly was reluctant. She knew she was going to be there to play mom. She almost declined if it weren’t for Seungwan practically begging for help._

_“Please, unnie”, Seungwan pleaded after waiting for the older girl at outside of her class. “I need backup!”_

_“I don’t want to”, Joohyun declined. “It’s just going to give me a headache.”_

_“Unnie, please! I promise you they’ll behave! We all will! Just please!”_

_“No.”_

_“Seulgi will be really sad if you don’t come.”_

_Joohyun raised a brow. “I don’t care, Seungwan. I don’t want to go to the sleepover and babysit.”_

_“But Seulgi will be really sad!”_

_“And?”_

_“And you love Seulgi! You don’t want to make her sad, don’t you?”_

_Seungwan was using her big puppy eyes on the older girl. If Joohyun can only look away, then she’ll completely be able to dodge--…_

_“Ugh, fine.”_

_And Seungwan won. “Yay! I’ll text you the details later. Bring food, okay?” And with that, the younger girl runs off._

_Joohyun almost falls onto the ground. She shouldn’t have said yes. It was always going to be trouble if you gathered the four girls and left them in one room together. One way or another, this sleepover would definitely go wild._

_***_

_Wild was an understatement. Wild was for the four of them gathered in a room together. But pandemonium was for the four of them gathered in a room together—with alcohol._

_Joohyun was a lightweight that was for sure. She could stand the alcohol but only one. More than a single shot would cause her to stagger and slur with her words. Her vision would blurry and she’d have no control over her words and actions. (and here she thought it was Seulgi who would give in first)_

_There was alcohol in the sleepover. Seungwan had four shots. Soojung had eight. Naeun was chugging down the whole bottle. And they were still standing outside of the convenience store._

_“How are we going to go home now?” Seulgi asked but no one in the four girls gave her coherent answers._

_“Y-You drive t-then”, Joohyun hiccupped. She grabbed something from her pockets and pulled it out. It was her keys. “M-My car is…there!” She pressed the remote to unlock the Benz._

_“What? I can’t drive!” Seulgi refused the keys._

_“If you can’t then we’ll just stay here and wait for a cab.” Naeun didn’t slur with her words, but her mind surely did not function properly. It’s 3:04 in the morning._

_They stayed in front of the 24-hour convenience store, debating whether death was an option because Seulgi couldn’t drive for the sake of it. In the end, they agreed on death rather than not being able to sleep in the lovely comfort of Soojung’s warm apartment._

_Seulgi, left with no choice, relented. There were probably no passing cars anyway at this time of the night—day. She could drive slowly._

_Everyone got inside Joohyun’s Mercedes Benz. Soojung, Seungwan, and Naeun sat at the backseat while Joohyun at the passenger’s. Seulgi studied the buttons and signs first before starting the car. She’s definitely not sure of this._

_Drunken Soojung is a hyper wingwoman. “Let’s have a safe journey, Seul!” She tries to encourage their driver._

_“Technically, it’s not under my control--…”_

_“Well, let’s all die then!”_

_***_

_Here’s what happened next: there was a cat that passed by without any notice. Seulgi dodged the cat with such a dramatic turn, thank god everyone wore seatbelts or else they would’ve broken their necks with the force._

_The Benz swerves to the side and there was a guy walking by. Seulgi stomped on the brakes and thankfully saved said guy from impending death. She would’ve been a hero if only she didn’t send all of them to the hospital the next day._

_The important thing though: the cat was safe._

_(Soojung didn’t have any sleepovers until a few months after that. No one also let Seulgi go anywhere near a steering wheel)_

***

The two women laughed at their memories from way back. It’s only then does Irene realize the fun life she lead as a college student. She lived a good life but never got the chance to appreciate it. Maybe that’s why she was punished with her current life now.

“I miss the girls”, Irene mumbles, smiling at the thought of all the fond memories she shared with Soojung, Seungwan, and Naeun.

Seulgi smiles softly. “They miss you too, you know.”

“I doubt that. Who would want a murderer as a friend, right?”

“I do…”

Irene looks at her, taken aback. “What?”

“I mean”, Seulgi scratches the back of her head. _That totally came out wrong…_ “You’re not a bad person, Joohyun. You only did what you had to do. And your mistakes don’t make who you are. To us, you’re still the quirky Bae Joohyun, the hot senior.”

“The hot senior?” Irene raises a brow at the moniker. “Was I really called that?”

“Well…” Seulgi teasingly shrugged, laughing.

Nobody talks after that, and Irene focuses on whatever there is to focus on that’s not Kang Seulgi. She fixes her eyes on her half-emptied hot chocolate, to the foggy glass panel windows, to the little cracks on the wooden table they’re seated at. Anything that doesn’t have the face of Kang Seulgi.

Seulgi grabs this opportunity to take a good look at the stunning woman across her. Irene’s aged a bit, but still looks beautiful nonetheless. The small lines at the edge of her eyes are products of the stress from everything that has happened so far.

The smile on her lips is no longer there, and Seulgi can see why. _She misses it._   Their past was filled with laughter and childish games, of love and happiness. It’s hard to look back on such a beautiful past and realize how things have changed drastically in the present.

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…_

“We lived a good life, huh?” It leaves Irene’s lips in a scoff. Her hot chocolate is no longer hot so she chugs it down in one go. “I want to go back to those memories and live in them for a long time.”

There is an ocean of hollowness in Irene’s eyes as she stares outside. Ever since the case, the only significant thing about the older woman was her ability to remain stoic in the midst of a social hysteria.

 _Maybe it’s because she’s just tired. I get tired too, especially when I think a lot_ , Seulgi can empathize on Irene’s emotions; however, she doesn’t wish to live in the past. Unlike the older woman, Seulgi’s life had always been divided into three phases: Life before Irene, Life with Irene, and Life after Irene.

She would choose to spend her life with the older woman if they were in different circumstances, but they were long finished with that phase in life. It was time to move on.

“Do you regret anything, Hyun?” The question comes without any hesitation and it’s quite too late to take it back now. Irene doesn’t seem to mind.

“My life is a series of bad decisions, Seulgi. I regret a lot of things.”

“Then…would you like to make a good decision for once?”

Irene glances up at the younger woman. She narrows her eyes in bewilderment.

“I think you should stop optimizing every decision. Constantly trying to find the best options can actually make you less happy and less satisfied with the options you choose.” Seulgi pauses for a short second before she smiles faintly at the woman across. “Sometimes good enough can be enough.”

Irene forces out a laugh but it’s a futile attempt to put the situation at ease. “Making bad decisions is second nature to me, Seulgi. You, of all people, should know that.”

“That’s not true, Hyun. You’re--…”

“I decided to leave you. I decided to marry someone else. I decided to give up on my own child. I decided to kill my husband.” Irene deadpans. “Now look at where those bad decisions left me.”

“No, you didn’t decide on those.” Seulgi feels a sense of pride swell inside of her at how she actually didn’t stutter at answering Irene back. She’s determined to tell Irene this.

“You _had_ to leave me. You _had_ to marry that man. They _made_ you give up your child. You _didn’t_ kill your husband. You had a choice, yes, but with the choices you were given, it seemed like there really was no need to ponder anymore. It was always this or nothing at all for you, Hyun-ah.”

The onyx eyes are glistening under the moonlight shining down on them through the foggy glass panel windows.

Seulgi can see the way Irene’s knuckles turn white from the way she clasps the mug’s handle. She knows it’s a risk, but she still grabs the warm hands and holds them tight with her own cold ones. “Those bad decisions made you who you are right now. A life filled with the good decisions is a boring life.”

Irene can only stare as Seulgi speaks. The familiar feeling of her hold makes her want to melt down.

“You don’t have to force yourself to make the right choices to withstand the storm.” She looks at those onyx eyes and wishes she could wipe the tears away. “You _are_ the storm, Joohyun.”

Seulgi doesn’t realize what happens next. Irene grabs her hand and pulls it up to her face. She rests her cheeks on the soft but cold palm. The younger woman can only watch as the tears continue to stream down flush cheeks, warm as it touches her skin.

 “Don’t be afraid of making bad decisions, Joohyun.” Seulgi pads her thumb over the wet trails of fresh tears. “You’re not alone anymore. I’ll be here.”

And Irene stares, tries to search for something in Seulgi’s familiar brown eyes. She looks for a long while, trying to find the assurance in her eyes. She sees it in the way Seulgi holds her other hand tight, and brushes her tears away with the other.

“Remember the night we celebrated your birthday?” The younger woman asks, a faint smile outlining her lips. “You asked me something then. I think I know my answer now.”

***

_Kang Seulgi knew Bae Joohyun, her girlfriend of a few months, was born into an affluent family. It was seen in the way she moved and brought herself even if she tried to be modest about it. It was a futile attempt, really. No average university student would be able to carry a Prada messenger bag and drive around in the latest Benz SUV._

_However, Seulgi did believe it at firs. Her girlfriend wasn’t one of the upper class people in the university. Joohyun did great at not letting Seulgi feel the anything._

_Until now that is, as the younger girl made her way through the crowd of other affluent people in their cocktail dresses and tailored suits, carrying their chardonnays and eating with their pinkies up. She was in Joohyun’s birthday party, a celebration prepared by the Bae’s._

_The atmosphere inside the elegant function hall was too much for Seulgi to handle. It was too tiring faking smiles and introducing herself to people who asked about the new face. The party was filled with Joohyun’s parents’ colleagues, family friends, and business partners._

_Too exhausted, Kang Seulgi made her way to the balcony area of the pristine building. The function hall was located at the topmost floor of the structure. Unbeknownst to the younger girl, the birthday celebrant was following her shortly behind._

_“Hey there…”_

_Seulgi jolted up from her stand. She turned around only to come face to face with her dazzling girlfriend, clad in a white Prada laced dress and ballerina flats. Joohyun looked like a beautiful princess._

_“You surprised me”, Seulgi breathed out. Joohyun joined her by the railing of the balcony. “Don’t you have any other visitors to entertain inside?”_

_Joohyun shook her head. “The only important visitor I have to entertain is you…” she grabbed Seulgi’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “…and my parents...” they chuckled together._

_“This party…” The younger girl looked from over Joohyun’s shoulder. “I don’t think I can even call it a party, actually.”_

_“What do you call it then?”_

_“A business event?”_

_Joohyun frowns but giggles a little later on. “Touché, Kang. Touché.”_

_The two spend a few more minutes enjoying each other’s company staring at the beautiful view the balcony accommodated before Seulgi remembered the question she had been dying to ask the whole night._

_“By the way…”_

_Joohyun glanced at her younger girlfriend. “Hmm?”_

_“What would you want in the future?” Seulgi sheepishly scratches the back of her head. “I can’t afford anything as grand as this but I can at least start saving up for something…”_

_Joohyun is at loss for words. All her life, everything had been handed to her on a silver platter, without any question. She had two hardworking and loving parents who supported her all the way. She had nice friends. She lived in a beautiful environment. She thought she had everything until a Kang Seulgi swooped in and turned everything upside down._

_Sometimes, Joohyun thinks she’s being greedy. She already holds the whole world by her side, in the form of the love of her life, Kang Seulgi. “I already have everything I could ask for, Seul.”_

_The younger woman, of course, is not taking it. “Come on, I’m sure there’s something you want. Anything that I can afford or do, really.”_

_Knowing how persistent Seulgi can be, Joohyun ponders about what answer to give. She doesn’t want any material gift again—she’s received a lot already, most are still left unopened—and she also doesn’t want any type of vacation or getaway—she just got home from a weekend getaway in Bali._

_“Can I ask for more than one gift?”_

_Seulgi nodded. “Yeah, sure.”_

_“I want to be with you.” Joohyun’s eyes glisten as she takes a good look at her whole world whose dark and onyx eyes stare at her equally back. “It’s as simple and as complicated as that.”_

_Joohyun knows what Seulgi’s thinking. How can she ask for something as simple when she could’ve ask for something more? But even with the simple request, Seulgi could feel something gut-wrenching. As if, as easy as it is to grant Joohyun’s wish, it’s also as hard._

_“How about you?” There’s a pause before Joohyun asks. “What do you want?”_

_“I was about to ask you for the new X-Rocker gaming chair with the built-in speakers but I feel totally unromantic now.”_

_Joohyun bursts into laughter. In between wheezing, she relents to her girlfriend’s wish. Seulgi was never one to ask her for something. Even if the younger girl persuades her that it was just a joke, Joohyun would still buy it nonetheless._

_“On a serious note”, Seulgi purses her lips. “I don’t think I want anything right now.”_

_“Oh come on. You told me--…”_

_“Maybe in the future”, the younger girl smiles and wraps her arm around her slightly smaller girlfriend. “I’ll give you my answer when I figure out what I want.”_

_“Okay.” Joohyun leans in to the warmth and comfort of her love. “I’ll wait for that answer.”_

_***_

"I know what I want now”, Seulgi declares, watching as Irene looks at her with disbelief. _Is she really bringing this up right now?_

“Uh, what do you want then?” _What am I saying?_

“I want to be the person that will never leave. I want to be the place that you come home to.”

It sucks, really, how Irene can’t distinguish anymore the fine line between reality and her dreams. She doesn’t even know how to control her emotions anymore. She used to be so good at this. It’s always Seulgi who made her so strong yet so weak at the same time.

“I…” the older woman is at loss for words. What do you say in this type of situation, really? She had everything planned out and then Seulgi came walking into her life again like nothing happened, like she wasn’t the detective so determined to send her to prison in the first place.

“I don’t think we’re at that point in our lives again, Seulgi.” It hurts Irene to be the one who sees reality now. “I know what you’re doing, love.” It hurts because Irene knew the moment Seulgi called the intentions the younger woman had. “I would have given up everything for this moment if only you it happened a few years earlier, months even.” It hurts because Irene knows what will happen now. “I hope you know I still love you the same even with all the shit that’s happened so far…”

“If you still love me then don’t do this, Hyun.” There’s despair in Seulgi’s eyes. Irene pulls her hand away from Seulgi’s hold before it’s too late.

She stands up and pushes back her chair. Seulgi only watches the woman, unknown whether she succeeded or failed her supposed mission. _Don’t give up right now, Seul._

“Wait!”

Irene stops in her tracks. She dares look over her shoulders. The younger woman is already standing up and pushing back her chair. _Walk away, Irene. Run. You don’t have to go through this again and--…_

Seulgi isn’t a runner but she’s definitely more athletic than Irene. In a matter of seconds, she’s already caught up with the older woman.

Looking outside, Seulgi frowns. “It’s too dark and cold outside. You might get sick or worse, hypothermia.” Irene narrows her eyes skeptically and exchanges glances between the outside weather and the tall girl beside her.

“I think it’s better if we take shelter…?” Seulgi isn’t so sure if this is a good idea. It’s probably not, considering how she left the apartment in a haphazard condition earlier and it’s going to look like a big garbage dump. But, oh what the hell. “My place isn’t that far from here…”

Irene knows this is a bad idea. She can get a cab or take the bus back to her hotel. It’s in the next city but still, she can afford the transportation and even get another cup of coffee while she’s at it.

“I promise you, I won’t bother you”, Seulgi adds desperately. “Just dinner and a heater. I can provide you that.”

Deciding to grab Seulgi’s offer is one short step away from another bad decision, Irene knows. However, Seulgi _is_ right. Maybe she _needs_ this bad decision. ( _Oh who are you kidding, Joohyun? You’re only accepting the offer because it’s Seulgi. You can never say no to her)_

“Fine.”

***

Seulgi only realizes it’s a bad idea to invite Irene over when they’re already standing in front of her apartment door.

She can vividly imagine the horror to greet her _ex (?)_. With Seungwan missing in action for the past days, the whole apartment was left in the hands of the clumsy Kang Seulgi. There’s laundry to be washed in the bins (Seungwan does the laundry), the fridge and the cupboards are devoid of any nourishment sustenance (Seungwan is in-charge of filling the fridge) and Seulgi’s pretty sure there’s no water anymore (Seungwan’s is _also_ paying the bills).

 _Wow…I really can’t live without Seungwan…_ Seulgi reflects to herself.

“What’s wrong?” Irene’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts. Seulgi remembers the woman’s been standing behind her all this time, waiting for her to put in her passcode.

“Oh, sorry”, She immediately plants in the numbers to the passcode. Seulgi pushes the heavy door open a little too slowly than necessary. Irene notices the hesitation but decides not to say any other word about it and instead, change the topic.

The older woman follows behind Seulgi as they enter the apartment. There are shoes by the entryway, pairs neatly aligned and pairs haphazardly left scattered. Irene can easily remember Seulgi’s fashion taste and the tidily placed pairs of shoes and sandals are definitely not hers.

“You live with someone?”

Seulgi is startled at the question. She hangs her coat by the stand beside the door. “Oh, uh, yeah.” She nods. “I live with Seungwan.”

Irene only hums noncommittedly, following behind Seulgi as they walk down the small hallway and into the small living room.

The whole apartment is small by its numerical size but by the way Seulgi and Seungwan have done the interior, the place looks airy and spacious. There’s a small living room upon entrance, with white walls but a warm lighting. There’s a couch, a coffee table, and a flat-screen television across. There’s a kitchen and a small dining table by the side. Down the small hall are three doors, two to each side. Irene assumes one is Seulgi’s room, one leads to Seungwan’s, and the last door is the bathroom.

There are remnants of Seulgi and Seungwan everywhere. Yellow and blue in different types of furniture and a teddy bear and puppy stuffed toy on sofa. The whole apartment is cozy and sweet, just like the two best friends.

Irene smiles at the sight and the feeling of what _home_ is like. She is lead to the living room and is made to sit and wait.

“I’ll go prepare us dinner, okay?” Seulgi moves to the kitchen, leaving Irene alone, craning her neck from where she’s seated at and trying to look around.

She sees more of Seungwan and Seulgi all over the place. There are pictured frames on the two nightstands beside the living room sofa. There’s Seulgi and Seungwan in what looks like the Tokyo tower behind them; Seulgi and Seungwan in a candid shot laughing; Seulgi and Seungwan with the rest of the Metropolitan station team; and Seulgi and Seungwan with…

 _They have this picture?_ She grabs the frame and takes a good look at it. There’s Seulgi and Seungwan smiling brightly, together with Soojung and Naeun on both sides, and a young, idealistic Bae Joohyun in between them.

She remembers taking the picture in one of their hangouts together. It was another normal day for their bunch, but somehow, it felt magical now. Irene feels her eyes well up, her throat dry.

_They kept it._

***

_Why did you tell her you’ll prepare dinner? You don’t have any ingredients to make anything, Kang Seulgi. What a dumb piece of--…_

Seulgi gawks at the sight before her. She’s sure their refrigerator is an empty desert but why is she seeing containers with homemade side dishes and drinks inside? Afraid she’s imagining things, Seulgi moves to frantically check the cupboards only to lose her shit when she sees canned food all aligned and placed neatly in the shelf, as well as condiments and all kinds of seasoning.

Seulgi closes everything and rushes to the countertop to grab her phone. Seungwan is on speed dial.

The other line starts ringing and it takes a few more seconds before her best friend finally answers.

 “Seungwan?!” Seulgi’s voice climbs a volume higher and it garners Irene’s attention from the living room. Seulgi covers the receiver and apologizes before fast-walking to her room and closing the door.

“Where are you?!”

“Celebrating.”

Seulgi doesn’t notice the way her heart calms down when she hears Seungwan’s voice again. She also hears different kinds of sounds she can’t make up from the other end of the line.   

“What? Ya! Son Seungwan--…”

“I’m fine, Seul.” There’s a sweet chuckle. “Did you get the groceries?”

 _Okay, I wasn’t imagining things…_ “I thought I was hallucinating when I saw them.”

“You’re not”, Seungwan chortles. “But you definitely will if you don’t start managing by your own now.”

“What--…”

“If I hadn’t come over earlier this morning and see the mess that you’ve left our apartment’s state in, I wouldn’t have cleaned the place, filled every nook and cranny with food and supplies, and pay the bills.”

“Oh my god”, Seulgi breathes out in disbelief. Her heart swells up with so much love for her best friend. “You did all of that for me?”

“I didn’t want to deal with a dead body when I get back home.”

Seulgi can imagine her best friend rolling her eyes. Of course, she knew Seungwan didn’t mean it. _Or did she?_ “Thank you, Wan. I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Seul. And besides, I wouldn’t want you to embarrass yourself in front of your guest.” Seulgi can see the shit-eating grin on Seungwan’s face now.

“How did you know?”

“I just got off the phone with Seohyun unnie earlier.” Seungwan chuckles. “Enjoy, you two. You both deserve a time off from all the drama.”

Seulgi frowns, a little teary-eyed now. She only realizes now how she hasn’t been able to properly thank her best friend for all that she’s done from the very beginning of everything. Even a small _thank you_ would’ve sufficed.

“Wannie…” Seulgi mumbles softly.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Seulgi is a skinship addict, always hugging and clinging on to Seungwan, but sometimes she feels like even those random acts of love aren’t enough to express her appreciation and love for her best friend.

“I don’t think I haven’t thanked you enough for everything that you’ve done. Even when I don’t ask you, you seem to have a ‘Seulgi’s-in-danger’ radar that goes off whenever I _am_ in trouble, and then you just magically swoop in to save me.” Seulgi wipes away any the tears threatening to spill. “So, yes, thank you, Seungwan. You’re _my_ person in a world filled with seven billion other persons.”

There’s silence in the other line, but Seulgi can hear the labored breaths clearly. Seungwan must be tearful as well.

“Ya.” Seungwan manages to cough out. “What’s with the sudden cheesy appreciation, huh?”

“I just had to get it out. I feel like…” Seulgi breathes out. “I haven’t thanked you enough.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Seul”, the heiress smiles faintly, wiping her tears away. No one should see her crying in this place. “It’s what best friends do.”

“I want to hug you right now, you know”, Seulgi blurts, out of the blue. She just feels the need to engulf her best friend in the most excruciating hug ever. “Where are you?”

From where she’s standing, Seungwan takes a good look around. “I’m somewhere, celebrating, having the time of my life.”

“Yeah and where is that?”

“ _Somewhere_ , Seul”, Seungwan won’t disclose that information by now. Maybe some other time. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“When is that going to be?”

“I can’t say for now, but it’ll be soon.”

Seulgi sighs, admitting defeat. It’s a futile attempt to coax her best friend. Everyone knows Seungwan’s the persistent one between them.

“By the way”, Seungwan adds. “I need you to watch the morning news tomorrow. Get up early.”

“Why?” Seulgi frowns in confusion. Now that she’s not working a 9-5, she only wakes up when the time is a double-digit number. She’s trying to get all the sleep she’s been missing out on. “You know I don’t wake up early.”

“Please?” _See? She’s definitely the persistent one._ “It’s really important. You’ll know where I am and why I’ve been missing out in action if you watch it.”

“What? Are you guesting in the news?”

“No, stupid”, Seungwan chuckles. “Just, watch it. Okay?”

“Fine. I’ll set my alarm.”

“Good.” Seungwan breathes out and looks at the time in her Rolex wristwatch. “I have to go now. Enjyo your night with Joohyun unnie, Seul.”

“Thank you, Wan. And you too. Be careful there, wherever you are.”

“I will. See you soon.”

“Bye, Wan.” Seulgi smiles and pulls the phone away from her ear. She ends the call and stares at Seungwan’s contact photo again. It’s a picture of the two of them taken in one of their random getaways—this one was from a year ago, when Seulgi asked for some sashimi and they both hopped on the next plane to Tokyo. They flew back to Korea the next day.

(Seungwan reasons out, “Nothing can compare to authentic Japanese sashimi, Seulgi.”)

The monolid woman, despite the questions piling up in her mind (like where the fuck is Son Seungwan), goes on and continues her night. She returns to the living room, greeted by the sight of Irene still sitting up straightly on the sofa, just looking.

“I’m sorry for that”, Seulgi apologizes and makes her way to the kitchen. She pulls out the needed ingredients from the cupboard and the fridge. “It was Seungwan. I haven’t seen her in a while. I was just checking up.”

“Oh, it’s fine”, Irene smiles back. “How’s Seungwan-ssi, if I may ask?”

“She’s okay. She told me she was celebrating something and that I should watch the news tomorrow morning.” Seulgi picks up the chopping board and washes the knife.

“Morning news?” Irene frowns in confusion. “Is she going to guest?”

“I asked the same question but no, she isn’t”, the monolid woman then opens a pack of rice cake and pours everything into a pot to boil. “I’m at loss as well. I don’t know what’s happening but she said she’s celebrating and that she’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Oh...” Irene nods noncommittedly and proceeds to admire the furniture and interior of the living room again. A little while later on, her stomach begins to growl back to life and embarrass her.

That elicits a soft chuckle from the pseudo-chef of the night who is busy chopping the green onions in the makeshift kitchen. “Don’t worry, this won’t take long.”

Irene apologizes and hisses at herself. _Don’t embarrass me right now, stomach. We’ll be eating soon._

She tries to roam her eyes again, to look for something that can entertain her while she waits, and her searching stops at the sight of Seulgi in the kitchen, too immersed on chopping the green onions while the pot boils beside her.

It’s a beautiful sight to see. Something that Irene would want to have etched on her mind forever.

“Seul, the pot beside you is boiling--…”

“Ow!”

There’s a loud clashing sound as the pot meets with the wooden panel flooring, boiling hot water flowing out.

Irene jolts up from her seat and rushes over to help. _God knows what can happen if Seulgi_ \--…

“Ow!” And then there’s another clanging. Seulgi gets up immediately, flailing her hand and blowing on her burned palm.

 _Oh dear…_ Irene sighs, tiptoeing around the spilled hot water on the flooring and walking over to the younger girl. Without any hesitation, she grabs Seulgi’s injured hand and takes a look at the burnt area.

“You know”, Seulgi whispers all of a sudden, staring at the way Irene examines and holds her hand. “This is the start of every romantic scene in a drama…”

Irene chuckles. “Well I’m sorry if I wanted to prevent any more damage in the kitchen…” she makes her way over to the sink, pulling the younger girl with her. She places Seulgi’s palm under the running faucet.

They stand there together, waiting for the requisite ten minutes to fifteen minutes before turning off the water valve. It’s awkward because they’re too close than necessary and Seulgi can feel the the whole damn zoo in her stomach.

Irene tries to focus on the burned palm she’s holding, but she can feel the burning gaze from Seulgi form holes on her profile. Ten minutes suddenly feel like ten years for the both of them.

“Okay”, Irene finally gets to breathe again. She turns off the faucet and dries the surface around the burned area with the hem of her long-sleeves.  “Do you have any ointment or first aid kit around?”

Seulgi nods sheepishly. “It’s uh…” she’s stammering, _what the hell_. “Inside the bathroom vanity…”

They walk down the hall to the bathroom with Irene not letting go of Seulgi’s wrist. Upon arriving, Seulgi waits outside—because they can’t fit inside the tiny space—and listens as Irene elicits a giggle.

“Wow”, she wheezes at the sight of a complete and organized first aid ‘kit’. “I thought Seungwan wanted to be a detective?”

Seulgi feels her cheeks flush. Seungwan’s always been ready and well-prepared; the first aid kit is definitely not an exemption. “Wan thinks I injure myself on a daily basis so she bought the whole hospital and packed it one whole bathroom cabinet.”

 _The ‘whole hospital in one cabinet is definitely an understatement._ Irene chuckles as she searches through bottles of saline solution and electrolyte drinks on the bottom shelf. On the second level—it’s a _thorough_ medical _vanity_ —are the medicine pills ranging from Ibuprofen to Aspirin. Irene finds her ointment on the fourth ledge.

There are two problems she has to face in this situation: 1) it’s on the topmost shelve and 2) she can’t reach it.

Irene stands on her toes but her height won’t do. She tries to jump and reach for the ointment in its packaging box but to no avail.  There’s only one way left to accomplish this demeaning task.

Irene is no athlete but she did try Track and Field back in high school. With that motivation in mind, she jumps her highest and reaches the ointment successfully—only to fall on the wrong foot and land on the ground with a loud yelp.

“Ack!”

Seulgi comes barging inside the bathroom with a frantic expression on her face. She looks at the scene before her and analyzes it: Irene’s on the floor, face contorted in pain as she hugs her ankle close, the top shelf of the vanity is in disarray, there are a few medicine bottles scattered on the bathroom floor.

“Did you fall?”

The younger woman immediately crouches down and takes Irene’s leg. The right ankle is beginning to swell.

“I landed on the wrong foot”, Irene answers back, face scrunching whenever Seulgi tries to softly pat on the swelling ankle to find the inflammation. “Why did Seungwan even put the ointment there? She can’t even reach that!”

Seulgi laughs at the curses spilling out of the older woman’s mouth. She finds the bump and stands up.  “Come on. Let’s get you an ice pack.”

***

Kang Seulgi did not expect the night to go like this: both of them injured--her with a burned palm smoldered with ointment and Irene with a sprained ankle iced and resting on the coffee table—eating pizza delivery while watching a rerun of one of Seulgi’s favorite movies, Toy Story.

“By the way”, Irene suddenly speaks up before munching on the crust of the last piece of pizza. “What were you trying to cook?”

The ingredients and the utensils are left unattended in the kitchen. Irene doesn’t bother letting Seulgi go back in there again in fear of what may happen should she do.

“Uh…” Seulgi stammers. “I was trying to cook tteokbeoki.” _Your favorite._

Irene feels her stomach twist and churn and do somersaults. They’re seated not too far apart from each other on the living room sofa, but just enough for her to grab Seulgi’s uninjured arm and tangle it with hers. It’s warm and she feels giddy. “Thank you.”

_Can this night never end, please?_

They watch Toy Story 2 to Irene’s wish and finish an hour before midnight. The older woman’s already yawning by the second half of the movie, and Seulgi feels sleepy as well.

“Why don’t you spend the night here?”

Irene immediately jolts up and turns to the younger woman with a shocked expression. “W-What?”

“I mean”, Seulgi yawns. “It’s too late for you to _hop_ back to your hotel…” that earns her a jab on the arm from the other injured girl. “And you won’t be able to get any cab at this time of the night.”

Irene isn’t sure about that. “I don’t think--…”

Seulgi sighs. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I know you’re not comfortable with the proposal but I can’t risk your safety, Hyun.” She stops the movie and begins tidying up the empty pizza box. “You can take my room and I can sleep in Seungwan’s.”

“Oh no! I can take the couch. I don’t want to impose on anything, Seul…”

“Well, that’s too late now!” Seulgi then dashes to the lock the apartment door with the pizza box in one hand.

Irene laughs at the childishness. “This is kidnapping, Kang Seulgi.”

“Yes, definitely”, the monolid woman places the empty pizza box on the counter and then walks back to the living room to clean the coffee table.

“Because kidnapping is taking care of your injured victim’s sprained ankle, feeding her free food, and offering her free and _very_ _nice_ lodging…”

Irene cackles more at the sarcasm. “Really though, I can take the sofa.”

“I would relent, but with that sprained ankle you won’t be able to sleep comfortably.” Seulgi smiles and offers Irene a hand. “My room is the best option, okay? It’s not like your expensive hotel suites, yes, but I have a _really_ comfortable bed.” She smirks, brows going up and down in a playful manner.

 _Now how do I say no to that?_ “Ugh, fine.”

***

The room is definitely, without a doubt, 100% Kang Seulgi’s personal space.

The walls are a shade of calm yellow; there are art pieces—drawings and paintings—made by Seulgi all over the place; there are pictures of her with friends as well, some mounted on the wall and the others standing in frames. There’s a shelf filled with books—novels and encyclopedias—and a cute Pikachu bookstand.

Irene loves the sight of a place so Seulgi, it feels like she’s home even when the person she calls her home isn’t around. She just loves the room and it’s ‘Seulginess’ ™.

Another thing to love about the room is the bed. Seulgi wasn’t lying when she said she had a _really comfortable bed_ because damn, Irene just wants to stuff her face into the white pillows and suffocate her way into the saccharine and blissful world of Seulgi’s Jo Malone perfume.

“I see you’re having fun on my bed?”

Irene immediately jolts up, cheeks flushing and warming up. She had just been caught red-handed. “Oh…uh…I wasn’t--…”

Seulgi cuts the older woman off with a playful giggle. She crosses her room—entirely dismissing the sight of Irene all cooped up in her duvet and pillows like a taco—and goes through her dresser. She pulls out a set of fresh towels, pajamas and a university hoodie.

“Those are extra clothes for you if you want to change”, Seulgi smiles and prepares her own pajamas. “If you need anything, I’m just across the hall.”

Irene continuously thanks the younger girl and watches with a big, heartwarming smile as Seulgi makes her way out of her room, leaving the older woman on her own.

When she’s sure Seulgi’s out of sight, Irene hops to the door and locks it, afraid to get caught again by the room’s owner. She hops back to the bed and plops down on it face-first, taking in the sweet scent of being home ( _because home is Seulgi)_  

After staying stagnant like that for a few more minutes, Irene feels the sleepiness wear her down. She rolls on her back and stares at the cream-colored ceiling. There’s a miniature chandelier on the center, lighting up the room with a warm yellow atmosphere, and around it are glow-in-the-dark stars.

 _Such a Seulgi thing to have._ She smiles and feels her heart warm up.

A few more minutes of staying like that and Irene decides to take a shower. She grabs the towel prepared for her on the edge of the bed and walks out of the room in wobbles.

Before she can open the door at her side—the one that leads to the bathroom—she sees the door across the hall ajar. She hears Seulgi’s voice echoing from inside, singing to an English song Irene can’t remember.

It’s not a usual Irene thing to do, but the curiosity in her strikes. She decides to take a short peek inside Seungwan’s bedroom.

Seungwan’s bedroom is more spacious than Seulgi’s (the advantage that comes with paying the bills and providing almost everything in the apartment) and more luxurious at first sight.

There’s a queen-sized bed in the center of the sky-blue bedroom and a flat-screen television across it. There’s a cute study table filled with framed pictures and cartoon pencil holders in the side, and a comfortable cream-colored loveseat.

_Definitely Seungwan’s room…_

“Hey, you lost?” _There’s like, only three doors here though…_

Irene snaps out at the voice. “Oh…uh…” _Caught red-handed again for the second time. Damn, Joohyun._ “I was just…headingtothebathroombye.” With a rush and a loud thud, the older woman closes the bathroom door.

Seulgi laughs at the panicked state of her _ex._ She dismisses it and returns back to Seungwan’s bedroom, pulling out her phone to backread all the messages in the group chat she’s missed so far.

**bffs frvr**

**Satan’s child speaks** 22:31      alright people lets go over the plan one more time  
**Sexy Dynamite** 22:32               if something breaks, try and fix it before Seungwan unnie gets back  
**Satan’s child speaks** 22:33      and if that doesn’t work??  
**Sexy Dynamite** 22:33               blame it on Seulgi unnie  
**Detective Jung** 22:34               seriously? is that your plan b?   
**Satan’s child speaks** 22:34      technically this would be plan G   
**Naeun the hotshot** 22:35         how many plans do u have?   
**Sexy Dynamite** 22:36               uh idk :/ until plan m? I think?  
**Detective Jung** 22:37               what happens in plan m?  
**Satan’s child speaks** 22:38      Seulgi unnie dies in plan m  
**Wendy the Nice** 22:40             I don’t like plan m lets not do that  
**Sleuggi** 23:01                            HELLO GUYS IM BACK FROM THE DEAD :D

Seulgi laughs at the ongoing conversation with all of her friends suddenly going online to ask her of her whereabouts. Thankfully, Seungwan answers on behalf of her. She gets updated on the things she’s been missing out like the following:

Yerim has officially left the station. She’s celebrating by packing her things for a vacation in California she had been saving up for ever since entering the field; Sooyoung has gone off to somewhere no one in the chat knows because she won’t tell; Seungwan is Seungwan and that Seungwan is still off in a faraway place; Soojung is with her older sister in their hometown; and Naeun is stuck doing paperwork for the upcoming trial.

_Everything seems to be going back to normal…_

There’s a knock on the door, snapping Seulgi out of her blissful thoughts. “Come in.”

“Hey”, Irene takes a peek inside the room, sneaking her head in between the frame and the slightly-opened door. “I just wanted to drop by and thank you. For uh…the pajamas…?”

Seulgi feels a big smile creeping on her lips, cheeks meeting her eyes. “It’s no problem, Hyun. You should take a rest now. Sleep well.”

Irene nods. “Yes. Uh, good night, Seul.”

“Good night.”

With that, the older woman closes the door and hops back to her—Seulgi’s—room.

The younger girl takes a deep exhale and thinks of the events that had just transpired before her. _Irene’s sleeping in my room. In my clothes. What the heck._ Seulgi is at loss for words. _What is happening?_

In the end, she lies down on Seungwan’s comfy bed and wonders if her plan succeeded. If she was able to make Irene realize that she has something—someone—to come back home to.

_This is all too good to be true._

***

Irene lies down on Seulgi’s bed thinking this night is the most wonderful experience ever. She wishes it’ll never end. She closes her eyes and prays it will never end.

 _Please._ She prays that hopefully, this night will make her realize and choose the best option for the future that bargains nothing but uncertainty for her.

Irene doesn’t open her eyes anymore. She heads to sleep.

This is the best sleep she’s gotten ever since.

***

“Was that Seulgi unnie?”

Seungwan’s head turns around just in time to see Sooyoung walking out of the showers, hair wrapped up in the hotel towel, dressed up in the cute pajamas set they bought from the downtown night market in Bangkok.

“Did you tell her where we are?” The younger girl proceeds to join her in the balcony of their villa.

Seungwan smiles but shakes her head. “No. I told her I was celebrating.”

“Did you tell her you’re with me?”

“Not yet, but I will”, Seungwan smiles and soon wraps her arms around Sooyoung’s waist. “She might get the shock of her life.”

Sooyoung laughs at that but agrees nonetheless. “You’re right. And besides, I can’t bear the teasing if they find out. We deserve this break and celebration.”

“Speaking of celebration”, Seungwan looks over her shoulders and spots the bucket of ice, two champagne flukes, and the expensive bottle of wine waiting for them on the villa’s dining table. “Let’s have some wine?”

“Oohh”, Sooyoung narrows her eyes playfully at the older woman. There’s a shit-eating grin on her face right now. “I’m beginning to like this sugar baby life…”

“Oh my god.”

Sooyoung begins cackling at the sight of Seungwan covering her ears and making a dash to the kitchen. “Come on, I was just joking!”

“Shut it, Park Sooyoung!”

“I shall never!”

***

Seulgi wakes up to the sound of Seungwan’s alarm clock blaring off in a godawful Nyam Nyam ringtone. She fishes for it on the nightstand and grabs it to check the time.

 **7:02 AM** It reads. Seulgi glances at the view of the emerging sun from Seungwan’s windows and groans. The temptation of Seungwan’s beautiful and soft bed is too challenging to overlook but Seulgi gets off just in time.

_I have to watch the news…_

The whole apartment is still eerily quiet, rightfully so, as Seulgi makes her way outside of the room, tiptoeing to the living room. She grabs the remote and turns the television on.

It’s set on the news every morning, automatically—again, Seungwan all over the place—and Seulgi waits. Nothing interesting or of relevance is flashing on until the ‘Breaking News’ segment comes up.

It’s the first broadcast. Eyes boring into the television screen, Seulgi kind of loses her shit and drops the remote on the floor. She listens intently, in disbelief.

“Prosecutors of the Seoul court are seeking for an arrest warrant for former Korean tycoon Ye Jinri on charges of fraud, tax evasion, and embezzlement”, the news anchor stated. A picture of Ye Jinri is shown at the side. Seulgi, no doubt, saw the same woman on her first visit at the Park’s Mansion.

“She was accused of embezzlement by paying lawyer fees with company funds and of making illegal profits by unfairly offering business contracts to companies controlled by her family.” More pictures of Ye Jinri are shown as the anchor proceeds, “Ye Jinri was the Executive Vice-President of the Park International Group of Companies before stepping down alongside late husband, Park Kyungsoo. She is also the mother of the late CEO, Park Jinho.” 

Seulgi can’t believe her eyes and her ears. Having been fixated on convincing Irene to drop the self-representation in court and ask for actual help, she has completely forgotten all about the issue with Ye Jinri.

Her mind is taken off from the sudden shock of the news when her phone vibrates in her hold. It’s a text message from her lovely, missing best friend.

**_Sorry I’ve been MIA. Been busy chasing after bad guys ;)_ **

The first thing that comes up in her mind is the image of Irene and how she would perceive of the morning headliner. With that, Seulgi dashes down the hall and barges inside the bedroom, eagerness in her whole body.

“Hyun, come watch the--…”

But it’s an empty room that greets her.

The bed is made properly, stuffed toys neatly aligned along with the pillows. Not even a wrinkle on the duvet can be found. It’s like no one has slept on it, as if no one even bothered touching it. It’s like no one was here all this time.

“Joohyun?” Seulgi’s voice wavers as she begins calling out. She checks the bathroom but it’s empty. She checks the kitchen and the living room but she has just been there so there’s no way she missed Joohyun.

“Hyun…?” Seulgi walks back into the room. Her heart feels hollow and her palms start sweating up. _Where are you, Joohyun?_ She looks around again to look for something out of place that could possibly tell her someone was in the room and she wasn’t hallucinating or dreaming.

Something finally captures her attention. On one of her picture frames by the nightstand is a yellow sticky note.

Seulgi stops (and feels her heart stop beating as well). Moving a foot towards the nightstand suddenly feels too hard for her, as if she was being held back by a steel restraint with no chance of getting free.  In the end, she does muster up the little nerve she has left to check out the note.

With trembling hands, Seulgi plucks the note from the frame and reads the cursive handwriting she knows for sure belongs to the one and only Bae Joohyun.

Seulgi feels her whole world crumble. It feels like she was the young version of her again, the exact moment Irene dropped a bomb and decided to leave her to marry someone else.

****_  
Thank you for kidnapping me, Kang Seulgi. I wish to do this again with you but I’ve made up my mind.  
\- J _

***

Sometimes, Seungwan wonders if Seulgi ever notices how many people love her. She isn’t jealous of the amount of attention and affection her best friend gets, no. Seungwan loves seeing Seulgi pampered and showered with love. She loves doing it as well.

When they met in university, Seungwan was a kind and shy little squirt who had no friends. Seulgi was the quiet one in a bunch of loud kids. Soojung was often annoyed at every moving thing. Naeun was the complete opposite. Seulgi was somewhere in between.

As if they were fated to be soulmates, the two became friends in the most unconventional way possible—Soojung, Seulgi, and Naeun were in a detention cell at the local station for accidentally breaking a store’s glass windows, and Seungwan, the only person Seulgi knew aside from her two friends currently in jail with her, was the one who bailed them all out.

It started from there. Seungwan and Seulgi grew closer and bonded more, and the next thing they know it, the two were inseparable and best friends for life.

They decided they were going to be partners in crime no matter what.

If Seungwan could name one regret she has in the whole duration of her friendship with Kang Seulgi, it would be the time she decided to fall in love with her best friend.

It was around the time Seulgi was seeing the most beautiful in the campus, Bae Joohyun. She wasn’t the type to intervene or cause such drama so she let the feelings pass. Seungwan wasn’t even sure if she really had feelings for her best friend. She only found out when Seulgi and Joohyun broke up.

Heartbroken for her best friend, Seungwan decided to give it a risk and let her guard down. Eventually, she and Seulgi did start seeing each other. It wasn’t a rebound type of relationship, but more of a I’m-here-I’ll-comfort-you type.

Seungwan knew what she was getting herself into but she did it nonetheless.

They broke up, of course. It was never meant to be them as lovers but rather, them as soulmates. Because Seungwan knew she didn’t need anybody else but her best friend in the whole world, Kang Seulgi.

Nothing changed between them, thankfully. Seulgi is still Seulgi, Seungwan is still Seungwan. It goes on like that for a few more years, up until graduation, and then to their first year as interns at the Metropolitan District station.

Seungwan thinks that’s where things started to change.

She was often the favorite one in the team, overshadowing Seulgi in many ways. She was smart and adept, and had connections. Seulgi didn’t mind, she was proud of her best friend.

Everything was going okay until one day, it wasn’t.

There was an ambulance and two girls rushed to the hospital, one in critical condition.

She was assigned to investigate separately a case on a tax evasion and embezzlement involving a powerful person. It was hard trying to get through the web of lies and drama in the upper class, however, Seungwan knew her way with people in that area. She is one of them, after all.

Seungwan was intelligent and spearheading in the investigation. They were about to finish the case. But rich people didn’t like those who meddle with their power, so one night, while walking home from work, a van passed by and fired a shot at one of the two girls.

They got the wrong girl and sent Kang Seulgi rushed to the ER.

(Seulgi was fine. They successfully took the bullet out and she was saved. Seungwan was forever scarred.)

She watched in her own hands the blood gushing out of her best friend. She watched Seulgi almost die knowing it was supposed to be her.

When Seulgi woke up from the hospital and got discharged, she came back to work like nothing happened. She was still optimistic and bright, full of love for the world that turned its back on her. Seungwan couldn’t do that.

(In more ways than one, Seungwan and Seulgi are the same. _This is their only difference_ )

Seungwan left the job. She couldn’t handle putting her own best friend’s life for her. The case they were solving was left unfinished, insufficient evidence to charge their Person-of-Interest with any lawsuit. The woman continued to roam free.

That was the time Seungwan felt completely indebted to Seulgi, her best friend who risked everything for her.

So when she found out about the Park Jinho case Seulgi got assigned to, she didn’t hesitate to offer help and do whatever she can without letting anyone put her best friend in danger.

_“A crime is a crime, I know that. But”, the former detective chooses her words carefully, “These people, they’re…dirty—nastier. They’re messy, and they do worse crimes because they’re capable, because they can.”_

While Seulgi was busy tracking down the killer of Park Jinho, finding out evidence to charge anything against Irene or whoever did it, Seungwan busied herself researching about the victim himself.

Such a small world, she supposes for it turns out Park Jinho was the son of a woman Seungwan knew from way back.

(In this way, she knew how to pay back her debt to Seulgi.)

***

For the next few days, Irene doesn’t let any contact of hers reach Kang Seulgi. She avoids all calls or messages from her colleagues and friends, and isolates herself from the world.

She didn’t need much time to make up her mind. The moment she left Seulgi a few days ago, she already knew what to do.

A week after the unfortunate morning, the only information Seulgi gets about Joohyun is the online updates regarding the “Nation’s Scandal”.

Glaring in bold font with a picture of Irene below—a new one, judging from the new streaks of light brown in her hair—she reads the article:

**_  
Late CEO Park Jinho’s Wife, Irene Bae, Appeared for Court Arraignment_ **

_Irene Bae, wife of the late Park Jinho, appeared at a Seoul court Thursday for an arraignment session held to determine whether she should be arrested on charges of Voluntary Manslaughter._

_Prosecutors sought an arrest warrant for Bae on Monday over suspicion of accomplice at the murder of husband, CEO of Park International Group of Companies, Park Jinho._  
  


Seulgi can’t begin to describe the way her stomach churns upon reading the online article. Mixed reviews fill in the bottom part of the website, but the younger woman has no time to waste on reading such comments.

That was from a few days ago. Seulgi tries to ring Seohyun and to ask for something regarding the case, but the lawyer herself is left empty-handed.

“Irene decided to go through everything alone”, Seulgi remembers hearing from her senior. “She doesn’t want anyone, Seulgi.”

***

From there on, Kang Seulgi has been restrained to only a series of online article updates and breaking newsflashes as her updates of Irene’s whereabouts and condition. Another week passes by and Seulgi comes across the latest news bulletin.

**_Irene Bae Takes Unusual Legal Path  
_ ** _After concluding charges of Voluntary Manslaughter, Irene Bae decides to act as her own lawyer._

_Seoul District Judge An Yungwan signed off on Bae’s decision at a hearing on Monday, finding her mentally competent to represent herself, though he ordered that the public defenders assigned to her remain on standby in case she has questions or changes her mind._

_***_

Everything goes on mechanically for Kang Seulgi. She feels numb and hollow, and completely useless. She wanted to help Irene but it was Irene who declined her offer herself.

On a Friday morning, Seulgi decides to finally get out of the apartment. Seungwan is back with mind-blowing news (“Sooyoung and I are seeing each other.”) but even that doesn’t faze nor surprises the monolid woman anymore.

She’s invited to attend the trial for Suzy Bae on the murder of Park Jinho.

They arrive in the district court after lunch, a few minutes early before the trial time. Seungwan assists her there, offering emotional support because _that’s what best friends do_.

They gather in one of the waiting rooms together with Suzy and Seohyun who are going through their plans and rehearsing their lines again. The lawyer goes through questions she anticipates will be asked, all the while Suzy diligently answers.

“So if they ask you about--…”

But their preparations are cut short by the knocking on the door.

Seohyun turns to the two new visitors with a confused frown, asking them through her expression, _did you invite other people?_

Seungwan shakes her head no while Seulgi only sports the same bewildered frown on her face. In the end, Seulgi answers the door.

“Is it okay if we sit in?”

“Mommy, I wanna go to the bathroom…” At the sight of the little toddler pulling at her mother’s pants, Seulgi smiles.

“Hi, Seolhyun-ssi.”

Seolhyun smiles back and greets the _former_ detective. “Hello, Seulgi-ssi.”

Seulgi opens the door wider for the two to enter. Suzy squeals at the sight of her friend while Seohyun and Seungwan walk over to greet Seolhyun with a hug. It looks like a mini-reunion—and Seulgi feels her heart ache again. She can’t bear the sight knowing that it’s incomplete.

She crouches down to level the height of the little toddler watching over her mother. “Yuna-ya”, Seulgi mumbles sweetly. “You want me to come with you to the restroom? Mommy is busy talking with your unnies.”

Yuna exchanges glances between her mother with her friends and the pretty lady offering her company. “Okay…”

***

This is where Seulgi finds herself—in front of the restroom’s door, guarding it for the toddler inside.

She finds entertainment in the form of Cooking Craze level 22, completely immersing herself in it. Yuna’s taking a while—she won’t tell Seulgi unnie what she’s doing but Seulgi’s pretty sure it’s a number two—so the older woman simply waits outside.

“Seulgi…?”

There’s a voice, a saccharin but painful voice to hear. Seulgi doesn’t want to look up because she can already see a familiar pair of Gucci loafers greet her eyesight. She doesn’t want to look up…

“Seul?”

_But damn…_

Irene stands in front of her, clad in formal business attire. It feels like Seulgi hasn’t seen her for _years_ because suddenly, the older woman had her hair done and she looks like she might’ve lost a few pounds as well.

“Joo…I mean, Irene-ssi?”

Seulgi can’t deny the lingering pain in her heart. She feels frustrated and mad, and betrayed and left out because after all she’s offered to Irene, the latter still left her alone that morning, like it was just another ‘one-night-stand’ kind of thing for her.

The way Irene’s face changes even with the tiniest details upon hearing the formal greeting from the younger woman assures Seulgi one thing. _That night meant something to her._

“What are you doing here?”

Seulgi tries to maintain her composure. “Guarding the restroom door for a toddler.”

“Oh…” Irene looks weirded out—even Seulgi is—but dismisses the confusion right away.

“What about you?” Seulgi makes a grand gesture of putting on her best stoic face and look at Irene from head to toe. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh…another hearing after Suzy’s.”

And then, there’s complete silence between them. Irene checks her watch. She’s a few hours early but that’ll never do her any harm.

“I...uh…” she avoids meeting the burning gaze from the younger woman. “I’m sorry for the other morning. I didn’t mean to leave in such a--…”

Seulgi wavers the moment she sees Irene avoid her eyes. “It’s okay, Hyun.” _I can’t believe you’re this weak, Kang Seulgi. Come on, toughen up. You can be so soft for Irene all the time. You have to--…_

“I just hope…” she continues, trying to find the right words. In the end, Seulgi settles for the simple ones. She smiles faintly and encourages Irene to look at her by tilting her chin up softly with the pads of her fully-healed hand.

“I hope you’ll be happy with your decision, Joohyun.”

Irene gulps down an invisible lump in her throat. She finds it hard looking at Seulgi’s gaze for too long, but she also can’t look away. She breathes out a deep sigh, something that felt like a boulder being lifted off her shoulders.

“I will.”

“See you around?” She asks— _hopes so._

Seulgi nods. “I’ll see you soon.”

***

(Suddenly, that feels like all the closure Seulgi needs. She can feel proper air breathe into her lungs again.

This is better than having nothing at all.)

***

The courtroom smelled of a mixture of cigarette smoke and lavender air freshener, and Irene does not like it. The judge was a middle-aged woman who goes by the name “Do Youngja”. She has short greyish hair and poignant features. If you look closer, there’s a small scar on her left cheekbone.

 _She’s an advocate of women’s rights and the enemy of every male criminal._ Irene remembers from her background studying.

“Please rise”, the Bailiff is a younger-looking man dressed in his Police attire. Irene follows and stands up from her seat in the center of the room. “The Court of the Seoul Judicial Circuit, Criminal Division, is now in session, the Honorable Do Youngja presiding.”

The judge begins to speak, but everything kind of enters Irene’s ears and easily goes out again. When they’re asked to sit down, she follows.

They begin the trial session.

***

_“Where are we going?”_

_Irene ignores the younger girl and continues dragging her to the busy alley. “Just follow me, okay?”_

_Seulgi relents because she doesn’t really have any other choice._

_They pass through the busy crowd in the mall, all kinds of people checking out the hot new items. Seulgi can’t take off her eyes from a few of the items being sold. There’s the new Mario Kart game, and even a PC version of Battleground. She’s always wanted that._

_Why would Irene even bring her here? The older woman was never that much of a fan of  video games—though she did play a few and always managed to beat Seulgi—so it was quite eerie how Irene would drag her out here all of sudden in the middle of their grocery shopping spree._

_Irene finally stops in front of a store selling all kinds of gaming gears. Seulgi stands outside of the glass showcase, narrowing her eyes at the older woman smiling at her with a mischievous grin._

_“What are we doing here?”_

_“Didn’t you tell me this was your favorite gaming store?” Irene pretends to look all innocent but really, Seulgi can see right through her._

_…she just can’t figure out what’s in her mind. “Yes…?”_

_Irene lets go of her hand and pushes her inside. “Then go take a look.”_

_“What?”_

_“Just go. Faster!”_

_Seulgi obliges and takes a look inside. She doesn’t really have anything to buy in mind and besides, she doesn’t have enough money to. Thus, she pretends she’s going through the video game shelves all the while sneaking glances at the older woman standing outside, waiting for her with a shit-eating grin._

_“What is she up to?” Seulgi asks herself. She goes deeper into the store and checks out the head gears when the man behind the counter suddenly calls out, “Miss Kang Seulgi?”_

_The monolid woman’s eyes widen at the sudden mention of her name by a complete stranger. “Uh…yes?”_

_The man smiles widely at her before retreating back into the store._

_Seulgi only watches in absolute confusion. “What was that…?”_

_A few seconds later, the man returns. This time, he pushes with him a crate-mover, the ones they use in moving cargos and heavy boxes. “These are for you. Someone left it here.” He pulls out a clipboard and asks Seulgi to sign the papers as receipt._

_Seulgi skeptically does so. Afterwards, when she’s finally alone inside the store (with the man going back to the staff area), Seulgi inspects the box. It’s a giant box that can probably fit her and Seungwan together._

_“Don’t you want to open it?” A voice suddenly speaks up behind her, startling the monolid woman._

_“You scared me”, Seulgi breathes out. Irene chuckles and doesn’t even try apologizing._

_“Just open it, babe.”_

_Seulgi relents and does what she’s told. She slowly removes all the tapes around the box, pulling them apart one by one. When the top part finally opens, Seulgi grabs one flap and pulls it down, ripping the box like a kid opening her Christmas present. (Although it’s not as easy as she describes it)_

_“Oh my God, you didn’t!”_

_Irene begins cackling, holding her stomach and feeling it cramp with all the laughter from Seulgi’s reaction._

_The younger woman is completely frozen, staring at the expensive gaming chair in front of her._

_“Oh my God, Joohyun! What is this?! Did you…did you buy this? Oh my god!”_

_Irene doesn’t even try stopping herself from laughing. “Happy Birthday, babe”, she greets in between wheezes, wrapping her arms around Seulgi’s waist and tapping a soft kiss on the side of her lips. “I love you so much.”_

_***_

_Seulgi celebrates her 29 th birthday with a barbeque party in the balcony of her apartment with Joohyun. It’s a big open space that can fit all her guests—as if they were many in the first place. She only invited the most important people in her life._

_After blowing her carrot cake (baked and prepared by her mega best friend in the whole wide world, Son Seungwan), everyone gathers around and play drinking games. It all ends up with lightweights (specifically Suzy, Seulgi, Naeun, and Seungwan) a drunken mess, while Irene, Soojung, Seohyun, Yerim, Sooyoung, and Seolhyun watch on._

_“ATTENTION EVERYONE!” Seulgi suddenly blurts out, stumbling as she tries to stand up to get everyone’s attention even though her voice is loud enough by itself. Irene makes her sit down again._

_“What is it now, birthday girl?” Soojung scoffs, chugging down her fourth soju bottle._

_“Watch this”, Seulgi cheekily smiles and then leans closer to whisper something in her girlfriend’s ear. “Babe, do the thing.”_

_Irene stares at her for a moment of disbelief before giving in._ I can’t believe you’re real, Seulgi.

_She shows her widest, most genuine smile to the crowd._

_“OMG DID YOU ALL SEE THAT??”_

_***_

_“You know, this is big sugar mommy energy…”_

_Irene hisses at the girl seated beside her. She knows Seulgi starts talking crazy when she’s nervous and this is the perfect time to be nervous especially for the younger girl._

_The door behind them soon opens up, heel clicking on the marble tiles of the office. A middle-aged woman dressed in formal business attire walks in carrying two folders with her._

_“Ms. Kang and Ms. Bae?” The woman smiles brightly even with the crinkles beside her crescent eyes. She offers a hand to the couple. “I’m Tiffany Hwang, Bank Manager. Thank you for choosing Woori Bank to accommodate you.”_

_Seulgi and Joohyun smile and nod. Since the younger woman is new to this, Irene decides to take things into her own hands. “We were asked by our lawyers to personally meet up with you? She said something about signing papers formally in person.”_

_Tiffany nods. “Ah yes.” She pulls out papers from the folder she carried inside. “These are the contracts for the joint bank account that you have to sign.” She slides it over to the couple alongside a pen._

_Irene takes the papers first and goes through it all the while Seulgi sits down and reads the other set of contracts to sign._

_“By the way, Ms. Bae”, Tiffany begins rummaging through one of her drawers. She pulls out a new folder and hands it over to the older one of the two. “I have studied your financial background—part of the protocol here whenever we have special clients like you—and I, speaking as a consultant if you must, recommend you to actually consider opening more than one bank account.”_

_Seulgi looks up from the contract she’s reading and listens in._

_Ms. Hwang continues. “This is your first bank account, right?” Irene nods to that. “Well, considering the sum of money you have accumulated, it’s a safer option for you to open and use more than one bank account. Perhaps, distribute the money in every account. Because if the lone bank you’re using goes into bankruptcy, your money won’t be saved.”_

_“Oh…” Irene never considered that. Opening a bank account was never really in her options but considering the fresh start and the future of uncertainties she will have to face with someone now, Irene is slowly learning how to manage. “Thank you, Ms. Hwang. I will consider that thought.”_

_Ms. Hwang simply smiles at the couple and waits for them to finish going through the contracts. Once they’re done, Seulgi and Irene affix their signatures on each page required and pass the contract to the manager._

_“That’s it. You’re officially on the verge of a joint bank account”, Ms. Hwang smiles. “I’ll just hand this over to the Managing Director, okay? I’ll be back in a jiffy.”_

_As soon as Ms. Hwang is out of sight, Seulgi lets out a deep sigh of relief that causes Irene to chuckle._

_“You know, sometimes I forget that I’m married to a billionaire…” Seulgi teases. It only occurred to her when she managed to catch a glimpse of the sum from her wife’s deposit transactions in the contract they were to sign earlier._

_(Spoiler: Seulgi isn’t good in math but she definitely knows how many zeroes there are in billions)_

_***_

“Ms. Bae?”

Irene continues to dream of the future.

“Ms. Bae?”

Until the voice of the Judge snaps her out of her reverie, a lingering smile plastered on her face. To outsiders, she looked like a complete psychopath.

“Oh, I’m sorry”, Irene immediately apologizes and bows.

The Judge, Do Youngja, sighs and relents. “As I was saying, I will now give the final verdict for the trial of ‘Bae Joohyun v. the Republic of South Korea’.” She grabs the mallet and stands up.

Irene follows, nerves all settled down. Her calmness is petrifying given the situation, but Irene knows what she’s doing and what she’s to expect with her _last_ bad decision.

There’s only one thing that makes the brunette anxious. _Will Seulgi wait for me?_

Irene’s not so sure of what’s the future for her, but she has seen the potential of it, and she definitely prefers _that_ more than anything at all.

It’s never her nature to expect much, but when she sees Seulgi somewhere in her future, somewhere with her, somewhere there, Irene will give up everything and settle for that. For now, she can only imagine a world like that.

 

***

> **_Park Jinho Murder Case Finally Over, Wife Pleads Guilty!_ **
> 
> _The Seoul District Judicial Court has granted the guilty plea of Irene Bae, wife of the late Park Jinho, earlier this week._
> 
> _Bae, 31, took an unusual path and decided to represent herself in front of the court in the first hearing of the trial last week. She also pleaded guilty for the charges of Voluntary Manslaughter over her husband, Park Jinho._
> 
> _The Seoul Central District Court sentenced Irene Bae to six years in prison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my fellow um seulrene shippers and those who just like murder mystery stories and happened to run into this piece, hello! thank you for wasting your time reading this slow-burn, angst-filled story! i never thought i would get such reviews but i did and my heart is honestly swelling with so much happiness and gratitude.
> 
> thank you for everything (but mostly for your patience on this goddamn story) 
> 
> ps,   
> i'm sorry if there weren't a lot of romantic seulrene moments here. i decided to put focus on the issues and the conflicts. i'm also very sorry if i just put in all the domestic seulrene moments in the last chapter. hahahaha :P oh, and i also apologize sincerely for the neutral ending. i wanted to put the story's end somewhere on the line between reality and happy ending. 
> 
> also,,, 
> 
> i feel indebted to the readers of this story hence my decision to write another story that focuses more on university seulrene--much like a prequel to iawlt. please enjoy it! and enjoy this!


End file.
